The great journey
by Manga blue wolf
Summary: i was inspired to write this fanfic by MaChaoJustice. this story is about two brother Ash and Ace who start their Pokemon journey's and all of the adventures they have. the story will follow mainly follow canon. their will be humanxpokemon and humanxhuman and it will be rated M as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pokemon

XXX

EPISODE 1

In the small town of pallet, two boys are in their rooms watching a battle between a Gengare and a Nidorino.

" Ash it's best we go to sleep, we're beginning our journey tomorrow and I don't want to be late" Ace says.

" Alright just let me finish watching this battle" Ash says.

Both boys turn their heads when they hear there door open. " Ace, ash get to bed, its elven and you should both be asleep right now" Delia Ketchum the mother of both ash and Noir says.

" But mom I cant sleep I'm to excited about my journey tomorrow" ash says.

" I want to but ash won't turn of the TV" Ace says causing his brother to glare at him.

" Hey I'm just to excited to sleep" Ash defended himself.

" That's enough you two just go to sleep" Delia says as she left the room.

Ace turned off the lights as he and ash went to sleep. However during the night ash threw their alarm clock thinking it was a poke ball.

Next morning

Ace slowly woke up from his sleep wondering why their alarm clock didn't go off. As he got up he looked around the room and found their alarm clock on the floor broken.

" Are you serious, now were going to be late" Ace say's as he got up and shook his brother awake.

" Huh what it's morning" Ash says still dazed.

" Yes and you broke our alarm so were late" Ace says as he quickly gets out of his pajamas and puts on a black t-shirt with some blue jeans and white sneakers.

" No this is not good" Ash says as he quickly runs out of the house with his brother following right behind.

" Squirtal, Baulbasaur, Charmander, anyone is fine, just please save one for me" Ash says running his brother shaking his head at him. Ash thenbumbs into someone once they got to professor oak's lab

" Hey watch were your going, oh if it isn't ash and his brother, better late than never I guess, at least you get the chance to see me off" Gary says.

" Gary" Ash and Ace say together.

" That's Mr. Gary to you two, show some respect" Gary says.

" I'll show you respect when you earn it" Ace says.

" We'll whatever, at least I came on time to get my Pokémon, unlike you two who came late" Gary says.

" You got your first Pokémon" Ash says.

" Ya that's right loser and it's right inside this Pokeball" Gary say's spinning the poke ball on his finger.

" Your calling us losers yet you need a cheering squad in order to make yourself look good, how sad" Ace say's looking at the row of cheerleaders behind him.

" Ya whatever, unlike you two I actually have a cheer squad and will bring fame to pallet town by becoming a Pokémon master" Gary says getting the towns people to cheer and annoying Ace.

" Hey Gary can you tell me what Pokémon you got" Ash asked.

" Non of your business, if you showed up on time you would have seen that I got the best Pokémon from professor oak. It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business isn't it. Thank you for coming out to see history in the making now I Gary oak am of to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer" Gary says as he drives of in his car.

" I'll show him" says Ash while Ace just shakes his head at Gary's sorry display. The kid was a serious attention hog.

" So you two decided to show up after all" Professor Oak says causing both Ace and ash to turn their heads to him.

" Professor Oak were are our Pokémon" Ash asked.

" Your Pokémon" Oak asked.

" Ya I'm ready to have one" Ash replies.

" You look like your ready for bed, not for Pokémon training" Ace says causing ash to look at his attire and blush from embarrassment.

" Why didn't you tell me I was in my pajamas" Ash asked.

" Because you ran out of the house and it just never came up" Ace says causing his brother and professor oak to face fault.

" Well then both of you come inside" professor oak says while walking into his lab with both boys following.

Ace and ash were inside professor oaks lab looking at three Poke balls inside a glass casa.

" I've thought about it a lot and it took me a long time but I've finally decided to choose Squirtle" Ash says as he picked up one of the empty Pokeballs and found it to be empty. The same process was repeated with the other two Pokeballs.

" Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone" Ash says disappointed.

" No there is still one more and I got a Pokémon for your brother to one that he specifically asked for" Professor Oak says.

" You asked for a Pokémon" Ash asked turning to his brother, who was leaning against the wall.

" Ya I had a feeling that professor oak might not have enough Pokémon for five new trainers and asked him a month ago to get me a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region" Ace said with a smirk on his face.

" That's awesome" Ash says as he looks to see a Pokeball come from the middle of the container and takes it.

" I think I should warn you there is a problem with this last one" professor oak says.

" I have to have a Pokemon" ash says.

" Well in that case" professor oak says as he handed ash the Pokeball and the Pokeball released the Pokemon inside.

" Pikachu" it says. " Its so cute it's the best of all" Ash says hugging Pikachu causing it to shock him.

" Now take these you Pokeballs and Pokedex and sunny your Pokemon is in the one with the dragon symbol on the top" professor Oak says handing both the boys their Pokeballs and Pokedex.

" Thank you professor oak" both boys says taking the Pokeballs and Pokedex. As soon as Ace got his Pokeball he released his knew starter Pokémon.

" Gible" it says as it looked around the lab.

" Hey their little guy my name is ace I'm your Pokémon trainer" Ace says as he walked up to the little Pokémon and picked him up electing a happy giggle form the little Pokémon

" What Pokémon is that" ash asked.

" It's called a Gible a dragon type from the Sinnoh region, it was very hard for me to get I had to cash in a lot of favors" Professor Oak says.

" That's awesome" Ash says while still holing Pikachu. They all went outside after they met Gible to find a small group of people waiting for them with their mother in front.

" Oh boys I'm so proud of you" Delia says as she handed both of them a bag full of their cloths and other essentials.

" Are these your Pokémon" Delia asked as she looked at Gible and Pikachu who were both standing beside their individual trainers.

" Pikacu/ Gible" they both said together. " Ya their our Pokémon" both boys said, but Pikachu turned it's head away from its trainer when he said that and Gible hugged its trainers leg affectionately.

" Shouldn't they be inside their Pokeballs" Delia asked.

" Gible's my first Pokémon so I want him to be with me for every second of our adventure" Ace says.

" Ya we can't just have our partners inside their Pokeball all the time" Ash says.

" Oh that's sweet, now remember to change your underwear" Delia said only to notice both of her boys started running.

Ace and Ash were both now on the road to viridian city. During that time ash had gone behind a tree and changed out of his pajamas and put on rubber gloves so that he could tie up Pikachu and drag him with out getting shocked.

" Man why won't Pikachu listen to me" ash asked.

" Probably because your still a new trainer and Pikachu is a Pokémon that wasn't raised to be given to starting trainers" Ace replied.

" Then why does your Pokémon listen to you" Ash asked.

" Because I specifically asked for one that was raised to the same level as the Kanto starters, so he is a lot easier to handle" Ace says while he has Gible sitting on his head. Ash then decided to get rid of the rope and gloves trying to show Pikachu that he was trustworthy but got no results.

" Pidgy" a small bird like Pokémon said getting the attention of ace and ash.

Ash then took out his Pokedex to get information on the Pidgy " Pidgy is a flying Pokémon among all of the flying Pokémon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture, making it the perfect target for a beginning Pokémon trainer to test his Pokémon" Dexter says.

" Great, Pikachu lets battle" Ash say but Pikachu decided to ignore ash and run up onto a tree branch.

" Ok I get the message, I don't need your help" Ash says as he prepares to capture the Pidgy himself.

" Bro I don't think that would be a good idea you might get hurt" Ace says showing worry for his brother.

" Don't worry I'll be fine just watch me as I capture my first Pokémon" Ash says. He tried everything he could to capture the Pidgy weather it be throwing the Pokeball or trying to grab it with his pajama. He also let his bag be looted with by a Rattata. He then proceeded to throw a rock at a group of Pidgy causing them to fly away.

" I'll get you this time" ash says as he prepared to throw another rock at a shadow.

" Ash don't that's not a Pigdy" Ace yells trying to warn his brother, but was to late when the rock hit a Spaearow in the head causing it to start attacking everyone. When the Spearow attacked Pikachu it got shocked causing it to cry out to its flock.

" Oh crap this is bad, RUN" Ace says as he ash Pikachu and Gible started to run away form the flock of Spearow like their lives depend on it which they did. As they were running Gible was attacked by a Spearow and fell of Ace's head allowing the flock of Spearow a chance to gang up on him while Pikachu was also being attacked. Both Ace and Ash were bale to grab their Pokémon and keep running but had come to a stop when they arrived at the edge of a waterfall.

" We have to jump" Ash says as he looks back to see the Spearow still chasing them.

" Guess we have no choice" Ace says as he and Ash jump into the water with their Pokémon in their arms.

A red girl with a fishing rod fished them out of the water thinking they were Pokémon.

" Oh are you ok" Misty asked as she jumped down. (they never introduced her properly in the first two episodes)

" Ya were ok just soaked" Ace replied while holding Gible tightly to his chest.

" Not you, I mean your Pokémon you should get them to a Pokémon center right away" Misty says.

" Well sorry for being not Pokémon" Ace says irritated by the girl's lack of worry for them.

" Can you tell us which way to go" Ash asked while still holding his injured Pikachu.

" That way" the girl replied while pointing at the direction to go. Ace and ash then notice that the flock of Spearow had found them and ran towards Misty's bike.

" Hey what are you doing" Misty asked as two boys got on her bike with their Pokémon in the basket.

" Were borrowing your bike to save our Pokémon, we'll return it later" Ace replied. As they were trying to escape form the flock of Spearow the sky went dark and a thunderstorm appeared.

' Oh you got to be kidding me' Ace thought cursing their horrible luck. As they were riding some of the Spearow caught up with them and pecked at them causing them to ride off a small cliff and hit the ground.

" Pikachu/Gible" both ash and ace say as they see their injured Pokémon on the cold ground. "Pika/Gible" they both said weakly in response to their trainers. Both Ash and Ace crawled to their Pokémon in order to while them from the flock of Spearow that were about to attack.

" This way both of you should be safe from the Spearow" Ace says while hugging his Gible with his entire body as ash tried to convince Pikachu to go into his Pokeball. They both turned around while putting themselves between the Spearow and their Pokemon but as a bolt of lightning flashes Pikachu and Gible jump and attack the flock of Spearow. As the Spearow were being shocked Ace threw a Pokeball at one capturing it before he fainted from exhaustion.

Ace and ash woke up the next morning with their Pokémon laying beside them.

" Well we beat hem" ash says.

" And I caught a Spearow" Ace said surprising his brother and the Pokémon. As they started getting up they see a golden bird flying in the sky.

" What Pokémon is that" they both asked.

" Not all Pokémon have been identified" the Pokedex say. Ace and Ash then started walking towards Viridian city in order tog et their Pokemon treated.

EPISODE 2

Ace and ash were running to the Pokémon center in Viridian city in the hopes of getting their Pokémon healed.

" Hold it and just where do you two think your going with those Pokémon" officer jenny asked.

" Their our Pokémon and we need to get them to the poke center right away" Ash Says.

" Oh I'm sorry I thought you guys were stealing them, just you me your ID and you can go" Officer Jenny asked.

" Our ID's" Ash asked showing confusion.

" She means our Pokedex Ash" Ace says as he took out his Pokedex and handed it to Officer jenny with ash doing the same.

" Can we take our Pokémon to the Pokémon center now" Ace asked.

" Sure I'll take you their myself, just get on" officer Jenney replied as she got on her motorcycle.

" Wow the Pokémon center is gigantic" Ash says as they approach the Pokémon center.

" This is tricky, so hold on" Officer jenny says scaring Ace

" Wait why would we need to hold ooooon" Ace says as they road right into the Pokémon center. They were lucky the doors were automatic; otherwise the Pokémon wouldn't be the only ones in need of medical attention.

" Never again will I take a ride from and officer jenny" Ace says sweating a little from the shock of almost dying again.

" We have a drive way you know" Nurse Joy said.

" It's a Pokémon emergency" Officer Jenny says.

" Please nurse you have to help our Pokémon" ash says.

" I'll do what I can, I need two stretchers state" Nurse joy said as she typed on her computer and the chancy brought out two stretchers.

" It'll be ok, rush these Pokémon to the critical care unit" Nurse Joy says as the Chansey took Gible and Pikachu away for treatment.

" You two are their trainers right" Nurse Joy asked Ace and Ash who nodded their heads. " Well you should be more responsible how could you let your Pokémon get hurt like that, you shouldn't let you Pokémon battle to the point their in this condition" Nurse joy says with anger.

" First of all, you don't even know what happened so don't go making assumptions. Our Pokémon ended up like this because a flock of Spearow attacked us and our Pokémon during a storm" Ace replied with equal anger.

" Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't of jumped to conclusion" Nurse joy says.

"Oh and before you go I caught one of the Spearow and I wanted to know if you can give her a checkup after your done treating Gible and Pikachu" Ace asked.

" of course just five me Spearow Pokeball and I'll give her a checkup as soon as I can" Nurse joy says taking Spearows Pokeball from sunny. Nurse Joy them left to go treat their Pokémon while officer jenny left the Pokémon center; Ace and Ash went to the waiting room.

" It's best if we give mom and professor oak a call" Ace says as he and ash walk up to the phone to call their mother.

" Hello this is the Ketchum residence" Delia says.

" Hello mom" both Ash and Ace say at the same time.

" Oh Ash, Ace where are you two"

" Were at the Pokémon center in viridian city" Ash says.

" Your already in Viridian city, it took your father four days to get their when he started training" Delia asked.

" Mom please don't talk about him" ACE asked frowning at the mention of his father. He never could forgive the man for making their mother go through the hardship of raising both him and Ash by herself. This caused both Delia and ash to frown at Ace.

" Well at least your both growing up to be fine young trainers, spreading your wings and soring like a Spearow" Delia says smiling again.

" I feel more like a falling Pidgy" ash says disappointed in himself.

" Be confident honey, and don't either of you forget to change your underwear, good night both of you" Delia says.

" Us to mom, bye" both the boys say as they cut the phone.

" As they both got up they noticed a picture with four Pokémon in each corner behind nurse joys desk.

" Wow" Ash says as he runs forward to get a better look with his brother running right behind him.

They both look at the picture on the top right corner and notice that it looked similar to the Pokémon that they saw in the morning.

" Ring ring ring" the boys heard from the desk. They decided to answer the call to see they needed voice verification.

" Yes this is Ash and Ace who's calling" Ash says.

" Here I'm over here" they heard a voice say from behind them. They turned over to see the back of professor oaks head on a screen. " Can't you recognize me" professor oak asked.

" No Profesoor we don't recognize the back of your head" Ace replied in a sarcastic tone.

" Oops sorry wrong camera, their I just spoke with your mother and she told me you two have made it to viridian city" Professor Oak says while switching cameras.

" We wouldn't be talking to you if we weren't here" Ash says.

" The other new Pokémon trainers made it their with no problems and I'm surprised you two got here so soon. When you two left I doubted if you two would be able to handle that Pikachu, but when Gary said that neither of you would have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to viridian city, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong" oak says surprising both Ace and Ash.

' A million dollars, for a professor he can be pretty stupid at times' Ace thought as he sweat dropped. " Well I guess your lucky professor since I was able to catch a Spearow on are way here" Ace replied causing professor oak to celebrate in happiness.

" Oh ya professor we saw a Pokémon that looked like the one in the picture on top of your screen" ash says hoping professor oak knew what Pokémon it was.

" Nonsense you couldn't have seen this Pokémon trainers have searched their hole lives looking for it but found nothing" Professor oak says. He then hears his doorbell ring. " Oh that must be my pizza, it was very nice talking to you both and good luck" professor oak says as he leaves to get his pizza.

" now I've got you" misty says while carrying a charred bike.

'Oh crap' Ace thinks as he recognizes the girl as the same girl they took the bike from.

" I knew I'd find you two here" she says.

" Hey what happened to your bike" Ash asked while his brother face palms at his stupidity.

" What happened to my bike, you two happened to my bike, you loser's. This is all that's left of it after you stole it to save your Pokémon" she says aggravating Ace.

" Well excuse us fro caring about our Pokémon you heartless witch. If we hadn't taken your bike we may not have made it in time to save our Pokémon, so shut up. I'd trade your stupid bike over the life of my Pokémon any day. Right now the only thing I care about is the well being of our Pokémon" Ace yells at the top of his lungs shocking both ash and the girl with his outburst.

" I'm sorry I didn't know" the girl says sadly.

" yes you did but you chose to worry about your bike first" ace says making the girl hang her head in shame

" Calm down Ace, this isn't like you, your usually a lot calmer" Ash says putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

" Ya sorry, I'll calm down" Ace says taking a few breaths to calm his nerves.

They then hear the doors to the emergency room open and see nurse joy and Chancey come out with two stretchers carrying Pikachu and Gible. They all ran to nurse joy wanting to see if their Pokémon would be all right.

" Nurse joy re they all right" Ash asked.

" Yes Pikachu will make a full recovery and Gible didn't sustain much damage due to it's dragon and ground typing, oh and here is your Spearow Ace" nurse joy says as she handed Ace Spearows Pokeball. Ace then proceeds to look at the stretcher to see Gible sitting on it looking perfectly healthy.

" Gible thank Arceus your ok" Ace says as he picked Gible up and hugged him tightly to his chest.

" Gible" Gible says as he returned Ace's hug with equal force.

" What Pokémon is that I've never seen it before" Misty asked.

" It's a Gible, a dragon and ground type Pokémon found in the Sinnoh region" Nurse joy answered.

" Oh wow he must be really rare them" Misty says.

" Yes they are even in Sinnoh their native land they are hard to come by" Nurse Joy says. She then turns to ash " Ash you can stay with Pikachu in the recovery room if you want" Nurse Joy says.

" Thanks" ash says, and then he turned his head towards misty. " Listen I'm sorry about your bike but were going to need some time in order to fix it" Ash says.

" No way, I fell for that last time, well you should take car of Pikachu now and well settle up later" Misty says.

" Oh ok" ash says while leaning away form the girl.

' Well at least she isn't completely thinking about her bike anymore' Ace thought as he put Gible on the top of his head.

"Attention please, the viridian city raider sensors have detected and aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon, you should be extremely cautious" officer jenny says form a speaker while sirens started to go off all over the city.

Out of nowhere a Koffing and Ekens showed up at the Pokémon center. The Koffing started to use smog attack to blind everyone's vision

" What in the world" ace says as he grabbed into Gibel and held him as tight as he could.

" Don't be frightened little boy" a women says.

" Allow us to introduce ourselves" a man says.

" To protect the world form devastation" the women says.

" To unite all people within are nation" the man says whie holding a rose.

' Where the hell did the rose come from' ace thinks.

" To denounce the evil of truth and love" the women says.

" To extend are reach to the stars above" the man says.

" Jessie" Jessie says.

" james" james says.

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie says.

" Surrender now or prepare to fight" James says.

" Meowth that's right" a talking Meowth says.

" What are you talking about" Ash asked.

" Ash I think their the Pokémon thieves officer jenny was talking about, That or a bunch of circus performers" Ace says causing misty and ash to giggle.

" How dare you, I am no circus performer" Jesssi yells.

" But we definitely are Pokémon thieves" James says.

" well your not taking my Pikachu" ash says.

" Pikachu, were not interested in the little rat" Jessie says.

" We seek only rare valuable Pokémon" James says.

" Your wasting your time, this is a center for weak and injured Pokémon" nurse joy says.

" That may be so, but I wouldn't be surprised fi we found some worthwhile Pokémon. Like that little one the boy is holding" Jessie says as she eyes Gible causing Ace to tighten his hold on him.

" If you lay a finger on Gibel, I'll hunt you down and throw you away like the garbage you are" Ace says scaring Misty and Ash while Gible looked at him with admiration. If they had paid attention to his eyes they would have noticed them glow blue fro a second.

" Oh how scary, Koffing attack/ Ekens go" both Jessie and James say. Ace and the others ran towards the room full of pokeballs bealy getting out of the way of Koffing and Ekens attack. When they got into the storage room the lights went out.

" Well that's just great" Ace says annoyed at their horrible luck.

" Don't worry we got our pika power to help us" Nurse joy says as the power came back thanks to a bunch of Pikachu generating electricity while running in a circle.

' I'm not even gonna comment' Ace thinks sweat dropping while locking a the Pikachu run.

Nurse joy them made a call to pewter city center and started to transport the Pokeballs. Then the door brook open allowing team rocket and their Pokémon entrance into the room.

" Alright let me handle this" Misty says as she threw out a golden for battle"

" Goldeen, goldeen, goldeen, goldeen" Goldeen says as she flops around on the ground.

"goldeen return" Misty says as she returned her Goldeen to it's pokeball.

" Well that was pointless" ash says.

" Ash I think she's trying to give us a chance to get our Pokémon to safety" Ace says as he starts to start turning with Ash right behind him. The Ekans and Koffing were right behind them as they ran.

" Alright running isn't going to solve anything" Ace says as he turns around and prepare his Gible and Spearow for battle.

" Gible use tackle on Ekans and Spearow use peck on Koffing" Ace says as he throw Spearow Pokeball for battle.

" Gible/Spearow" they both said as Gibel tackled Ekans onto the ground and Spearow pecked Koffing in the face, making both of them scream in pain.

" Nicely done" Ace says complimenting his Pokemon.

" pika" Ace heard Pikachu say. he turned his head to see a large number of Pikachu's jump down from the second floor who shocked all the members of team rocket except Meowth as they came.

" do I have to do everything/ Gibel tackle" Meowth and Ace say. Gible quickly did as told and tackled Mewoth onto the smoking form of his team.

" Good job Gible" Ace says as he walked up to Gible and patted him on the head, electing a playful giggle from him as Spearow landed on his shoulder.

" Ash why don't you finish things off" Ace says as he stopped petting Gible and started to stroke Spearows feather, making Spearow kaw in happiness.

" no problem, lets do this Pikachu" Ash says as he got onto Misty's charred bike and started to ride the bike generating a lot of electricity for Pikachu to use.

' I should probably move out of the way, don't want to be barbequed' Ace thought as he moved behind Ash. Once Ace was out of the way Pikachu shocked team rocket with so much power that they were sent flying at the Pokémon center was completely destroyed

" Ahhhh" Misty screamed as she grabbed into Ash's back. " What's the matter" Ash asked her. " Look over there" Misty says with her eyes closed causing ash and Ace too see a Caterpie.

" So it's just a Caterpie" Ace says not getting why misty would be scarred of the little bug.

" Bugs are disgusting and I don't like them do something" Misty says.

" Alright I'm going to catch it" Ash says as he takes out a Pokeball.

Till next time

XXX

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review. oh and just a heads up i will take it slow when it comes to Ash's and Ace's learning they have aura, but they will properly awaken it in Kanto i'm just not saying when. i want this fan-fiction to grow overtime maturity wise as well so that it will be more suspense full.

Character bios: Ace

Gender: male

Height: 4.6 feet

Weight: 110 lb

Likes: his Pokemon, family and training

Dislike: load people, arrogant people and people who treat their Pokemon and others badly for stupid reasons

Hobbies: flowering, training himself and his Pokemon and relaxing with his Pokemon

Dream: to become the best Pokemon master and Meet all of the legendary Pokemon of the world

Look: he looks slightly similar to his mother has her brown hair short and combed back ( think of zoro form one piece after the time skip) has a plain white shirt on with a grey jacket, blue pants and white sneakers

Extra: he is over protective of those he considers family and is easily angered when his family is looked down on. he is very kind towards everyone as long as they don't do something that he thinks is unjust or unfair. he was second only to gary in the Pokemon school.

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu (M)

Ace's pokemon

Gible (M), Spearow (F)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokémon

XXX

EPISODE 3

" Caterpie, your mine" Ash says as he threw his Pokeball at Catrepie. Caterpie was caught without much of a struggle.

" Yes I did it I caught my first Pokémon" Ash says as he ran to his Caterpies Pokeball.

" Nice job bro" Ace says congratulating his brothers first capture.

" Ya I took my first step towards becoming the best Pokémon master in the world" Ash says as he tangled his arm with misty and started running in circles while dragging her.

' Well might as well let them have their fun' Ace thinks enjoying his brothers enthusiasm.

" Look inside this ball is the very first Pokémon I ever caught" ash says as he puts his Catrepies Pokeball in front of Misty's face, causing her to lean away.

" Your not afraid of a little bug Pokémon are you" Ash says.

" Keep it away, even in a their disgusting" Misty says as she turned around.

" Bugs aren't all that bad, I think there pretty cool" Ace says.

" I guess it takes a worm to love a worm" Misty says with a disgusted look.

" Better to be a worm than a heartless witch" Ace says back. " Ash I'm going to walk a little bit to see if I can find my own bug Pokémon to catch and I want to use this chance to give Gible and Spearow some battle experience. I'll be back in a few hours ' plus I want to stay away form that heartless women for a little while'" Ace though the last part to himself as he started to walk off deeper into the forest.

A few minutes later

" Alright Gible lets we if we can find a new family member. I should probably let out Spearow as well" Ace says as he and Gible are walking together looking for Pokémon to battle. He took out Spearows Pokeball and released Spearow for training.

" Spearow" she said as she took rest on Ace's shoulder.

" Hey girl ho about we get some training in" Ace says as he stroked Spearows feather's causing Spearow to screech in happiness.

" Russle" Ace heard from a bush. He and Gible turn towards were they heard the noise, as they turned they saw a little Weedle coming out of the bush.

" A Weedle perfect, Spearow get ready for battle" Ace says as he and Spearow get ready to battle the Weedle. " Alright Spearow lets start this off with peck attack" Ace says. Spearow did as told and flew straight to Weedle and started to peck at him knocking him out. Ace then grabbed one of his empty Pokeballs and threw it at Weedil incasing him in red light before he was sucked in and captured a few seconds afterwards.

" Sweet we caught a Weedil" ace says as he went to pick up Weedils Pokeball.

" You did a great job Spearow, now lets find some Pokémon to battle" Ace says as he Gible and Spearow went to look for more Pokémon for battle.

" Hey you over there, lets battle" a boy wearing a blue hat says.

" Sure sounds like a plan" Ace says as he gets ready to battle the boy.

" Go Metapod" the boy says sending out his Metapod for battle.

" Gible get ready for battle" Ace says as Gible walks forward in order to battle. " Gible use tackle on Metapod" ace says. Gible did as told and tackled Metapod.

" Metapod use harden" the boy says.

" Gible use dragon rage" Ace says. Gible hit Metapod with a dragon rage attack knocking Metapod out.

" Metapod return" the boy says as he returned Metapod to its Pokeball. " Go Caterpie" the boy says as he released his Caterpie for battle.

" Gible return, we'll let Spearow battle this time" Ace says. Gibel quickly returned to his trainer's side as Spearow flew to the sky getting ready for battle.

" Alright Spearow use peck attack on Caterpie" Ace says. Spearow flew at Caterpies and hit him with a peck attack causing him to scream in pain before he fainted.

" Return Caterpie" the boy says as he retuned his Caterpie. " That was a great battle, you're really strong" the boy says as he walked up to Ace to shake his hand.

" Thanks" Ace says as he shook the boy's hand. " Well I'm going to find more trainers and or wild Pokémon to fight, lets battle again someday" Ace says as he started to walk away.

A few hours later during the night

" Hey guys I'm back" Ace says as he walked towards his brother who was on the ground in a sleeping bag. Gible was in his arm's resting from having to battle so much.

" Hey bro, did you catch any new Pokémon" Ash asked.

" Ya I caught a Weedil and it to evolved into a Kakuna" Ace says with a smile. During the time Ace and his Pokémon spent training Weedil had recovered enough to battle. Once Weedil had battled a few times he ended up evolving into Kakona.

" Awesome, your definitely going to have to show me your Kakuna tomorrow, but we should probably " Ash says.

" So what happened while I was gone" Ace asked.

" Nothing really other than Misty hurting Caterpie's feelings" Ash says. aCe frowns at what ash told him and looked around to see Caterpie and Pikachu sitting on a log together. Ace then walked towards Caterpie and Pikachu. He set Gible right beside them and took out Spearow and Kakuna as well.

" Hey their Caterpie my names Ace, I'm ash's brother. I want you to meet my Pokémon, say hi guys" Ace says.

" GIble/ Spearow/Kaku" they say introducing them selves to Caterpie.

" Hey can you guys go to sleep" Misty Sais from the opposite end of the trunk.

" You know what your not even worth it" Ace says as he takes out his sleeping bag and goes to sleep.

With the pokemon

" I wonder why misty doesn't like me" Caterpies asked sadly.

" Don't' worry just give it time" Pikachu says.

" If I were you I wouldn't even brother with that horrible girl. All she's really good at is yelling, like that pink haired girl from naruto" Spearow says.

" your breaking the forth wall, your breaking the forth wall" Gible says as he starts running in circles like a spas.

" Calm down bro" kakauna says getting gibel to stop running with a string shoot. " Here if you want the girl to like you this is what you need to do" Kakuna says as he motioned for Caterpies to come closer. He whispered something into Caterpies ears.

" Are you sure that will work" Caterpies asked.

" Definitely and if it doesn't, well then you know that she isn't someone worth befriending" Kakuna replied.

' I have a bad feeling about this' all the other Pokémon thought as they all went to sleep.

Catepie then looked up at the moon and saw an image of a Butterfree flying in the sky making him think that if he were a Buterfree he would be more likable.

The next morning

As Misty's eyes open she came face to face with Caterpie who blasted a string shoot right into her face.

" KYAAAAAAHHHH " Misty yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped right put of her sleeping bag.

" What happened" Ash asked as he got up along with his Pikachu.

" Ok who the hell screamed" Ace says looking annoyed with having to be woken up in such an annoying way. With him were Gible, Spearow and Kakuna who all started laughing at misty when they saw her face covered in string.

" Definitely in improvement" Ace says as he turned his head and snickered at Misty.

" Oh shut up and why is this disgusting thing hit me with a string shot" Misty asked.

" Caterpies just wants to be your friend" Ash says laughing a little.

" If that thing want to be my friend then it can stop bugging me already. You're a Pokemon so get out of my face and into that Pokeball" Misty yells at Caterpies making him sad as he slowly crawled towards his Pokeball and went inside.

" Oh misty your so unbelievable, you oh Caterpie and apology, Pokemon have feelings to" Ash says.

"Witch" Ace says as he returned his Spearow and Kakuna. They heard flapping and turned to see a Pidgeoto land near on the grass.

" Wow a Pigdeoto" ash says as he took out Dexter. " Pigdeoto the evolved form of pidgy, it is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture it's pray. Unlike the more gentle Pidgy, Pidgeoto can be dangerous" Dexter says.

" Lets see who's really the dangerous one, Pikachu I choose you" Ash says. "Pikachu use thunder shock" ash says. Pikachu used thunder shock on Pidgeoto hitting her straight on. " Pokeball go" Ash says as he threw a empty Pokeball at Pidgeoto. Pidgeto was sucked into the Pokeball and captured after a little struggle.

" Ya I caught a Pidgeoto" ash says while making a v sign. " Pikachu and Gible" Pikachu and Gibel say as they also make the v sign.

" Congrates bro" Ace says patting his brother on the back.

" Ya ya good job" Misty said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha" a female laugh I heard

" So we meet again" some one else says.

' Oh Arceus please tell me this won't become a regular thing' Ace thinks recognizing the voices he heard.

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" james"

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight"

" Meowth that's right"

" What are you doing here" Ace asked.

" Quite little boy were not here to talk, were here to take your Pokémon" Jessie says.

" So hand over that Pikachu and the little shark like Pokémon" James says.

"His name is Gible and get lost" Ace says getting an oh from team rocket.

" Not until we get your Pokémon" Jessie says.

" Are our Pokémon really that great" Ash says.

" Ya kid we only look for valuable Pokémon and that Pikachu and Gible are as valuable as they get" James says pointing at them

" And those special Pokémon of yours are the kind we need" Jessie says pointing just like James before they both get clawed at by Meaowth.

" Stop giving them all our secretes" Mewoths says as he continued to claw them.

" The charge form that Pikachu' attack was amazing, it's power exceeds it's evolutionary level" Mewoth says but stops when Jessie and James start stomping on him.

" Now you're the one giving away are secretes" they said as they continued to stomp on him.

" Make things easy and hand over your Pokémon" Jessie says after they stop stomping on Meowth.

" Forget it" Ash asn Ace say together.

" Then you leave us no choice, go get them Koffing" James says as he took out Koffing fro battle.

" Ekens go" Jessie says as she released Ekens for battle.

" Alright bro lets do this" Ace says as he brought out Kakuna for battle.

" Alright Caterpie I choose you" Ash says as he brought out Caterpie for battle.

" Are you two crazy, they don't stand a chance against those two" Misty yells.

" Well sorry for actually having faith in our Pokémon witch" Ace retorted irritably.

" Ha ha ha, do you really expect to beat us with those little bugs" James says while laughing.

" Why don't we just get some bug spray, that should take car of them" Jessie says angering both Ace and Ash.

" Don't make fun of our Pokémon" they both said together as both their eyes glowed blue for a few seconds. Ace also had a really faint layer of blue aura surrounding him.

" Kakuna/Caterpie sue string shot right now" they both say. Ekens and Koffing were both engulfed in sting shot. They then tackled Koffing and Ekens winning the battle.

" Now watch a real Pokémon in action" Mewoth says as he shows his claws. Caterpies and Kakuna engulfed him in a string shot. " You may have one this time, but well be back" Jessie says as they grabbed Meowth and ran off.

" Come back any time, well be glade to beat you" Misty says.

" First you did nothing second don't egg them on" Ace says earning a glare form Misty.

" Ya we won fair and square" Ash says happily while having a large smile on his face.

" Were really proud of you Caterpie and you two Kakuna" Ash says as he picked up Caterpie.

" Your stronger than you look caterpie" Misty says.

' Now she choses to be nice, well better now than never' Ace thinks in his head.

"Pika/Gible" Pikachu and Gible say together congratulating Caterpie and Kakuna.

" Well now that you seem to like Caterpie why don't you make up and congratulate him with a pat on the head." Ash says.

" Don't forget to congratulate Kakuna as well Misty" Ace says knowing that Kakuna deserved some attention as well.

" I guess your right" Misty says as she extended her hand to pet Caterpie but before she could pet him, Caterpie used string shot on itself scaring Misty and giving Ace and Kakuna a goof laugh. The string shoot incased Caterpie allowing him to evolve into a Metapod. Ace also noticed a faint white light next to him; he turned to see that Kakuna had also begun to evolve.

" They're evolving" Misty says getting Ash excited.

" This is great" Ash says as he watched Caterpie evolve into Metapod.

" Ya I got a fully evolved Pokémon now" Ace says smiling as his Kakuna evolved into a Beedril.

Ash grabbed his Metapod and showed it to Misty. "Don't forget Misty you two were about to make friends" Ash says holding Metapod in front of Misty's face.

" Of course I didn't forget but I" Misty didn't get to finish since Ace's Beedril went up face close to her and sprayed her with a sting shot getting Ace to laugh.

" I don't care what I have to do, just get me out of this forest" Misty says scared.

" No way there are still Pokémon we haven't seen yet in this forest" Ash and Ace say together as ran past Misty with their Pokémon following.

EPISODE 4

" Aaaahhh" Misty screamed as she hung from a tree branch.

" What's wrong now" Ash asked misty.

" I think I saw a bug" she said.

" Suck it up, were in Viridian forest did you really expect us not to run into more bug Pokémon" Ace says.

" You know I hate bugs and I was one right over there" Misty says as she the branches brook causing Misty to fall.

A Weedeil them came crawling in front of them causing Misty to hide behind Ash.

" A Weedil, a good challenge, I'm going to catch it" Ash says.

" No way you're not really going to capture that gross bug" Misty says.

" If I want to become a Pokémon master than I can't allow a Weedil to get away from me" ash says as he sent out Pidgeoto fro battle.

" Good luck bro" Ace says as he leaned on a tree.

" Pideoto gust attack" Ash says causing Pidgeoto to his Weedil with a gust of wind

As Ash was battling Ace noticed Misty get attacked by a boy caring a sword. ' She deserved that' he thought still not having a positive view on the girl due to her past actions. The samurai then proceeded to walk toward Ash at the moment he was about to capture Weedil.

" are you a Pokémon trainer from Pallet" the samurai asked.

" Ya I am but I'm in the middle of something" Ash says wanting the samurai to go away so he could catch the Weedil.

" I have found you at last" the samurai says as he pulled out his sword.

" Ash get away from him" Ace says as he started to run towards his brother with Misty right behind. Ash turned around to find a sword inches away from his face.

" What do you think you're doing" Ace asked the samurai.

" I am challenging this trainer form pallet to battle, are you also a trainer form pallet" the samurai asked.

" Ya I'm his older twin Ace" Ace replied.

" Excellent than I will defeat both of you in battle" the samurai says.

" Oh no I forgot about Weedil" ash says as he turned to see that Weedil was already gone. "Pidgeoto return, thanks to you Weedil got away" Ash says angrily.

" Don't blame me for your incompetence, the way you handle your Pokémon is dimwitted and clumsy" the samurai says.

" Actually it is your fault if you had waited fro ash to catch weedil before you attacked him with your sword than it wouldn't have gotten away" Ace says but was ignored by the samurai.

" If you really want a battle that badly fine" Ash says. " Metapod I choose you" Ash says as he took out him Metapod for battle.

" A Metapod, watch as my pinser cuts it in half" the samurai says.

" Ash call back Metapod not even a bug deserves this" Misty says showing worry for Metapod.

" Have a little faith, Metapod isn't as weak as you think it is" Ace says having full faith in Metapods ability to win.

" This match is already won" the samurai says as his Pinser goes in to attck Metapod.

" Metapod harden" Ash says getting Metapod to make his body hard enough to break some of Pinsers spikes.

" Now who's the novice" Ash says as the samurai returned his Pokémon.

" Pokeball go" the samurai says as he took out his own Metapod for battle.

' Well this is going to be a really boring battle' Ace thought as he watched the battle. Fro the next few hours Ace, Misty, Gible and Pikachu relaxed in the sun as Ash and the samurai kept on battling.

" Oh for gods sake switch Pokémon already, we'll be stuck in this forest forever if you don't" Ace says clearly irritated by the long-winded battle. The samurai and ash fall down afterwards from keeping their bodies stiff fro a long period of time.

" You two are more hard headed than your Pokémon" Misty says.

" For once we agree" Ace says. They all heard buzzing in the air. " A swarm of Beedril is approaching our match must end, Metapod return" the samurai says as he returned his Metapod.

" This is bad" Ace says as he grabbed Gible.

" The Weedil that got away from you have informed the rest of it's kind" the samurai says.

" And who's fault is it that Weedil got away" Ace says angry at the samurai for causing this problem. The samurai just ignored him and kept running. One of the Beedril grabbed Metapod and flew off; Ash tried to return Metapod but was unable to due to the Beedril moving around.

" Come on lets move it" Misty says as she grabbed Ash's arm and started to run away with Ace, Pikachu and Gible right behind them. They were able to shake off the Beedril and get to the samurais cabin for safety.

" I hope you learned your lesson novice you letting that Weedil escape almost cost us our lives" the samurai boy says after taking off his helmet. He was soon on the ground from being punched in the face by Ace. " What was that for" the samurai asked but then shut up when he say Ace covered in a faint blue aura with his eyes also turning blue.

" I've had enough of your crap. If you hadn't noticed the only reason my brother let that Weedil get away was because you were stupid enough distract even though he told you that he was doing something. Not only that you put a god dame sword right in his face witch could have killed him if you had tripped. So I want you two shut up alright you have no right pinning the blame on my brother" Ace yells at the top of his lungs surprising everybody and making the samurai boy hang his head in shame and back away in fear.

' what is that blue aura around him' Misty thinks.

" Thanks for that bro" Ash says as he put his hand on Ace's shoulder to calm him down forgetting about the blue light that covered his brother. Gible also hugged ace hoping it would calm which luckily it did causing the blue aura to subside.

" Well at least I didn't abandon my own Pokémon like your brother. At least the other three trainers from pallet knew how to raise their Pokémon" the samurai retorted.

" What was that" Ace asked as he turned his head towards the samurai shutting him up. " That's what I thought" Ace says.

" Wait you mean you met Gary and he others" ash asked.

" Yes and they were spectacular, each one of them clearly knew how to train their Pokémon, battling them gave me inspiration to double my training despite losing to each of them. I waited for the day were I could finally battle another trainer form pallet" the samurai says with a smile.

" So that's why you were waiting for Ash an Ace to show up" Misty says.

" Compared to the other three the novices here are jokes" the samurai says.

" You haven't even battled me idiot, so don't you call me a novice. come on ash lets go and get back your Metapod the Beedril should have left the area by now and before I get my Beedril to shove it's stinger up the samurais ass" Ace says bluntly getting the samurai to shut up and getting a nod form his brother.

' He's really scary, I should be more careful of how I act in front of him' Misty thinks while unconsciously backing away.

As Ash and Ace were crawling on the ground going towards the area that they found Metapod to be in, Mewoth suddenly showed up and landed on Ash's face.

" Do you know what my favorite game is" Meowth asked.

" No but I know my favorite fame is chuck Meowth as far as you can" Ace says as he grabbed Meowth by the tail and threw him straight at the Kakuna. This caused the Beedril near the nest to start chasing Mewoth as well as Jessie and James who were stupid enough to be standing on a rock near a hive of Beedril.

" Ash stay down and they wont notice us" Ace whispered to his brother who did as suggested.

Ash and Ace took that chance to get Metapod. " Thank god your ok Metapod, now lets return you to your Pokeball" Ash says as he took out Metapods Pokeball but Metapod refused to go back in. A Beedril then came flying towards them almost hitting them with its needles. Ash grabbed Metapod and started to run with his brother right behind.

" I'm sorry Metapod, but I didn't mean to abandon you" ash says but then falls trips causing Metapod to fly a few feet away.

" Are you ok Ash" Ace asked as he helped his brother up.

" I know I can't blame the samurai for this it was completely my fault. I should have gone after you when you were taken away but instead I ran only thinking of my own safety, if I was a better pokemon triner I this wouldn't have happened, form now on I swear to never abandone any of my pokemon ever again." ash says as tears began to form in his eyes. Metapod and Ace also had some tears forming in their eyes after hearing Ash's speech. Ash then went up to Metapod but a Beedril came flying in to attack them. Metapod jumped in the way of the Beedril and Ash breaking one of Beedrils needle but in the process also getting a gash in its own shell.

" Metapod are you hurt" Ash asked after he caught Metapod in his arms. The Gash Metapod then started to glow and a Buttefree came out.

" Free, free" Butterfree says as he started flying

" Oh it's so beautiful" Misty says as she and the Samurai were in a net.

' Now she thinks he's beautiful, seriously this girl has problems" Ace thinks sweat dropping from Misty's sudden change in opinion.

" The Beedril are back" Misty says as she spotted a swarm of Beedril coming towards them.

" Buterfree use sleep powder to put them to sleep" Ash says. The Beedril slowly fell asleep as Buterfree spread a green powder on the swarm.

" You did a great job Buterfree" Ash says complementing Caterpie.

" Ya you were great, I'm definitely glad that your Ash's Pokémon since you can protect him for me when I'm not around" Ace says also complementing Buterfree and causing Ash to blush form embarrassment.

" Free, Free" Buterfree says happily form being complimented.

" Most impressive of you to handle your buterfree so well after it evolved" the samurai says.

' Seriously him too, you know what I'm just gonna leave it" Ace says sweat dropping again.

" This trail will lead you to pewter city" the samurai says after he took Ace and the others to a dirt road.

" Thanks I hope we can battle again sometime" Ash says.

" Ya and sorry for yelling at you before. I can get overprotective of Ash sometimes" Ace says bowing slightly to the samurai.

" No it is I who should apologize, I blamed your brother for a mistake that was partly my fault" the samurai says returning Ace's gesture.

" See you later" ash says as he and the others went on their way to pewter city for their first Gym battle.

EPISODE 5

" Finally we made it" Ace says as he and the others arrived at pewter city.

" Ya I though we were going to be tuck in that forest forever" Ash says as he sits down on a rock.

" Pewter city is gray the color of stones, this town has always been famous for stone" a man sitting below them says.

" Who's the old man" Ash asked.

" Don't know never met him" Misty replied.

" The names flint and you're sitting on some of my merchandise young man" Flint says.

' Why would he be selling rocks' Ace though with a sweat drop.

" wait you mean you sell rocks" Ash asked as he got jumped of the rock.

" Their pewter city souvenirs, you guys wanna buy some" flint asked.

" no thanks, I think ill just pick up some free rocks of the ground" Ace says sarcastically.

" Frekin smart ass" Flint said to himself quietly

" Ya and I'm travelling to become the worlds greatest Pokémon trainer" Ash says with confidence.

" Well your Pokémon's look worn out you should probably take them to the Pokémon center" Flint recommended.

" Ya it's best we heal them first" Ace says as he held a sleeping Gible in his arms.

" I'll show you two the Pokémon center follow me" Flint says.

" Well he seems like a nice guy" Ash says.

" Are you sure we can trust him" Misty asked.

A few moments later they were at the Pokémon center. " Please heal our Pokémon" Ace and Ash asked as they handed their Pokémon over to Nurse joy.

" Sure right away" nurse jot says with a smile.

" Nurse joy " ash asked wondering why Nurse joy was in Pweter city.

"Yes I'm nurse joy" she replied

" But shouldn't you be in viridian city" Ace asked also wondering why nurse joy was hear.

" The joy in viridian is my little sister, I'm the older joy. I've heard very nice thing about you two" she replied.

" Thank you" they both replied.

" Have you seen that poster" nurse joy says causing Ash and Ace to turn a see a poster about the Pokémon league.

" The Pokémon league regional championships huh. It would be a great way to test our skills as trainers" Ace says wanting to battle in the league.

" If you want to compete in the league you have to beat gym leader from different towns, can you two even do that" Misty says with a grin plastered on her face.

" Of course" ash says with confidence.

" Ha-ha don't tell me you two plan on challenging brook the pewter city gym leader" flint asked walking towards Ace and the others.

" Of course we do, as soon as our Pokémon are all better" ash says.

" Ya but I'm going to train my Pokémon for a day or two, maybe capture another Pokémon before I challenge Brook" Ace says not wanting to take any chances in the battle.

" What you scared you're gonna loss" Misty asked with a smug smile.

" No, just not into taking chances" Ace says not caring about Misty's attitude.

" Well take me to his gym I'll beat him right now" Ash says.

" Ash being overconfident isn't a good thing, you should take the chance to train your Pokémon first" Ace says knowing his brother did not have any Pokémon capable to taking on brook at the moment.

" Don't worry I'll definitely win and then you can beat him afterwards" ash says confidently.

" Alright but I'm still going to train before I battle see you later tonight" Ace says as went up to the front desk to retrieve his Pokémon before he left the center for some training.

With Ash and Misty

" Oh that Flint trying to make a fool out of me" Ash says as he and Misty were sitting at a table.

" Do you really think you can win, gym leaders are different from your every say trainers, they're much tougher. You should train your Pokémon before you battle at pewter city gym like your brother. You know what ash if you ask me really nicely I'l help you out" Mist says.

" Don't need it" ahs says as he stuffs his face with food.

" Is that so fine with me, theirs no way you'll beat brook in the Pwerter city gym" misty says walking off.

A few moments later

" So this is the pewter gym, alright then" ash says as he walks into a gym covered by rocks.

" Hello" ash says as he and Pikachu walked into the gym.

" Who goes there" a voice says as the lights went on reveling a teenage boy that looked to be about fifteen.

" You must be brook, I'm ash from pallet town I challenge you to a gym battle" Ash says.

" Is this your first gym challenge" Brook asked getting a nod form Ash. " Then you must know that gym battle are different from regular battle, there are special rules that both the trainer and gym leader must abide by" Brook says.

" What are the rules" ash asked.

" We will use two Pokémon each, understood" Brook replied. " How long have you been with that Pokémon" he asked.

" About two weeks why" Ash replied.

" Then you can't win you haven't trained your Pokémon enough" Brook says bluntly causing Pikachu to face fault.

" Don't worry I have faith in my Pokémon" Ash says with confidence.

" Very well, I'll except your challenge" Brook says as a rock field is put in the middle of the gym. " Let the match begin" Brook says.

" Pikachu I choose you" Ash says as Pikachu runs onto the field for battle.

" Onix lets go" Brook says as he took out a giant serpent made of rock for battle.

" onix" he says making Pikachu run to ash in fright.

" This is your battle Pikachu" ash says as he put Pikachu back onto the field.

" onix tackle" Broock says getting onix to hit Pikachu with it's giant body.

" Now us bind" he says as Onix grabbed Pikachu with his tail and starts to squeeze the like out of him.

" Pikachu use thunder shook" Ash says but Pikachu's thunder shook had zero affect on Onix.

" You haven't raised your Pokémon very well such a weak attack wont hurt Onix" Brook says. Ash tried to return Pikachu but Onix body kept him form doing so.

" Do you surrender" brook asked.

"I I do" ash says not wanting to put his Pikachu through any more pain.

With Ace

" Well that was some good training guys you did well" Ace says as he and his Pokémon were taking a break form their training. During their training Ace tied small rock that looked to be about twenty pound onto Spearow and Beedril and made them fly around in order to build up their speed. For Gible he worked on teaching him dig so that he can better battle the rock types in the pewter gym. Gible was able to learn the move quickly leading sunny to believe that one of his parents had also knew how to use dig.

" Grow" Ace and his Pokémon all heard. They turned their heads to see a yellow Growleth near them.

" A shiny Growleth, never thought I'd every see one of those. This is perfect, he would be an awesome addition to the family don't you guys think" Ace asked his Pokémon who all nodded.

" Alright Gible this would be a good chance to test out dig in a real battle" Ace says as Guble walked in front of him ready to battle the Growleth. The GRowleht noticed them and seemed to know what they wanted and got ready to fight back.

" A fighter huh, Gible lets start things off with tackle" Ace says as Gible tackled Growleth making him him to yelp in pain. Growleth quickly got back up and used flamethrower on Gible but barley did any damage.

" Gible use dig" Ace says getting Gible to go underground. This caused Growleth to tense up because he wasn't able to tell where Gible would come out to attack. After a few seconds of waiting Gible came out from right under Growleth hitting him in the stomack and causing a great deal of damage.

" Nicely done Gible, Pokeball go" ace says complementing his Gible and throwing a Pokeball at Growleth capturing him after a little struggle.

" Sweet we got Growleth, now lets go rest a bit and head over to pewter gym I think were ready to win" Ace says all his Pokémon nodding in agreement.

At the pewter gym

" So this is the pewter city gym huh" Ace says as he looked at the gym.

" Well lets see if we can win this" he says as he and Gible walk into the gym.

" Who goes their" Brook says doing the same entrance as before.

" My name is Ace ketchum and I'm here for a battle" Ace says.

" Ketchum, you wouldn't be related to Ash Kethcum would you" Brook asked with curiosity.

" Yes I'm his older twin, I'm guessing he got cocky and lost to you" Ace asked.

" Yes ad the same will happen to you if you have not come prepared. Your lucky you came at this time five minutes later and I would have closed the gym for the day" Brook says.

' wow I really did get lucky' ace thought with a sweet drop.

" Don't worry me and my Pokémon are ready, even if we don't win will at least get the information we need to beat you the next time we battle" Ace says with confidence.

" I see very well, do you know the rules of my gym" Brook asked.

" Yes it's a two on two battle, I researched all the gyms in Kanto before I started my journey" Ace replied.

" Good then let us begin, go Geodude" Brook says as he took out his Geodude fro battle.

"Gible lets get things started" Ace says getting gibel to go out onto the field.

" I've never seen that pokemon before" brook says as he looked at Gible.

" He's a Pokémon native to sinnoh" Ace says bluntly.

" I see well then lets begin, Geodude use tackle" brook says.

" Gible use dragon rage to intercept" Ace says getting Gible to hit Geodude with a powerful twister knocking him out.

' Amazing he's nothing like his brother' Brook thinks as he returned his Geodude.

" Onix go" Brook says as he brought out his Onix for battle.

' Wow that's one big Pokémon' Ace says looking at Onix. " Gible be careful, this Onix looks like trouble" Ace says getting Gible to get into a defensive position.

" Onix use Tackle" Brook says getting Onix to hit Gible with a powerful tackle.

" Gible shake it of and use dig" Ace says getting Gibel to go underground before Onix could attack Gible again.

" Be carful Onix he could come out from any ware" Brook says warning his Pokémon.

" Gible use dragon rage" Ace says surprising Brook. A twister of power came straight form the ground and hit Onix head on causing serious damage but that wasn't the end of it, Gible then rammed itself into Onix knocking it out. To say Brook as surprised was understatement he just witnessed a newbie trainer out maneuver him in battle easily.

" That was a magnificent battle, you've earned the boulder badge" Brook says walking up to Ace and handing him the boulder badge.

" Thanks we trained hard for this Badge, can you tell me where my brother is since you last saw him" Ace asked.

" No I don't he left the gym after he lost, he's probably at the Pokémon center" Brook replied. Ace soon left the Gym and went into the city he saw ash talking with Flint.

" Hey ash, you doing all right" Ace asked showing concern for his brother. Gible also hugged ash's leg in order to comfort Ash.

" No, but I'll bounce back and beat Brook tomorrow after I power up Pikachu. So how did your training go did you catch any new Pokémon" Ash asked showing great confidence.

" The training went great, I caught a Growleth and beat Brook afterwards" Ace says proudly.

" You already got your badge" Ash says surprised. " Then I have to win for sure tomorrow Flint lets go and start Pikachu's training" ash says as he and flint left to to start Pikachu's training.

After a few minutes Ace had arrived at the Pokémon center. " Nurse joy can you give my Pokémon a check up" Ace asked as he gave nurse joy his Pokémon.

" Of course" Nurse joy replied as she took his Pokémon. Ace went over to the phone and dialed professor oaks number.

" Hello this is professor oak, oh Ace how have you been. Is Ash their with you" Oak asked as he looked around the screen trying to see if he could spot Ash.

" No professor he's training his Pokémon, he went to challenge the pewter gym and lost" Ace replied.

" I see, it must have been hard on him. Did you also challenge the gym" Professor oak says.

" Ya I won thanks to Gible and don't worry about Ash, when I saw him he seemed to be more fired up to win than before" Ace says with a grin causing oak to laugh.

" I see, that's good to hear, so tell what Pokémon have you two captured" Oak asked curiously.

" Well I've caught a Spearow, a Weedil and made it evolve into a Beedril and a shiny Growleth. Ash has captured a Pidgeotto and a Caterpies that evolved into a Butterfree" Ace says replied.

" A shiny Growleth really those a very rare, can you show me" Professor oak asked excited at the prospect of seeing a shiny Growleth.

" Sorry professor but my Pokémon are getting healed by nurse joy right now" Ace says causing the professor to sign.

" Well it was good to hear form you again my boy but it's getting late" professor oak says as he cut off the phone. Afterwards sunny ate dinner, got his Pokémon back from nurse joy and went to sleep wanting to wake up early to watch his brothers battle.

The next day

Ace is up in the stand with Misty watching his brother, as he gets ready for his rematch with the Brook

" Geodude go" Brook says taking out his Geodude for battle.

" Pidgeotto I choose you" Ash says as Pidgeotto came out for battle. " pidgeotto use gust" Ash says but the gust attack had little to no affect on Geodude.

" Don't you now flying Pokémon are weak against rock type" brook says as Pidgeotoo is trying to keep Geodude away from it.

" Pidgeotto return" Ash says returning his Pokémon.

" Are you giving up again Ash" Brook asked.

"No way. Pikachu I choose you" Ash says as Pikachu walked onto the battlefield. " Pikachu sue thundershoock on Geodude" ash says as Geodude is nocked out cold by a powerful thunder shock.

" Nicely done" Ace says as he Misty and Brooks sibling continued to watch the battle.

" Better but your Pikachu is still no match for Onix" Brook says taking out Onix for battle.

" ONIX" onix roared out scaring Pikachu and causing him to release a lot of thunder all around it. One hit Onix while another hit a rock and another almost hit Ash.

" Hey watch were your aiming" Ash says getting Pikachu to calm down after one shoot of thunder hit the lights setting them on fire. Onix then grabbed Pikachu with it's tail as soon as he recovered.

" Pikachu use thunderbolt" ash says getting Pikachu to shook Onix eliciting a roar of pain from the rock snake. Pikachu soon ran out of energy giving Onix the chance to Squeeze Pikachu making him scream in pain.

" Onix that's enough put him down" Brook says getting Onix to release Pikachu. The sprinklers in the gym suddenly went off due to the fire that was still going causing Onix to roar in pain as he was doused in water.

" Ash now your chance. Onix is weakened by the water" Misty says.

' Come on Ash I now you can win' Ace thinks.

" Pikachu thunder bolt" ash says. Onix screamed in pain as the power Pikachu's attacks was amplified by the water making it a lot more damaging than it normally would be.

" Onix" Brook says with worry as his Onix collapsed onto the ground. As the sprinklers stopped, Ash was about to tell Pikachu to finish off Onix but was stopped by Brooks younger siblings.

" Leave Onix alone" one of them says.

" Stop this get off all off you, this is an official match and were going to finish it no matter what" Brook says.

" But Brook you love your Pokémon so much, we cant let Onix suffer from another attack" another one says.

" Pikachu return" Ash says remembering how Brook showed his Pokémon mercy.

" What do you think you're doing, the match isn't over" Brook says.

" If the sprinklers hadn't gone off I wouldn't have been able to beat you. Next time we battle I'll win fair and square" Ash says as he started to walk out of the gym.

" Just when he had the chance, he decided to be the nice guy" Misty says as she sighed.

" Better than a heartless witch that care more about her bike than the well being of living creatures" Ace says as he walked past Misty with Gible sitting on his head.

" Hey get back here, take that back" Misty says running after Ace while yelling at him but was ignored.

Later

" I'm sorry fro letting you down Pikachu" Ash says as he Ace Pikachu and Gible were walking towards their next destination.

" Pikachu" Pikachu says walking next to Ash.

" Don't worry bro you did great. You'll definitely win your first badge soon, right Gible" Ace says as Gible nodded his head in agreement,

" Thanks guys" Ash says with a smile.

" Hey guys wait up" they all heard. They looked back to see Brook running towards them. " You forgot this" Brook says as he shows Ash the bolder badge.

" I can't except that I didn't beat you" Ash says.

" No I was the one who lost in battle and as a kinder trainer" Brook says. " To tell you the truth I get more pleasure from raising Pokémon than form making them battle. I don't care about becoming a great Pokémon trainer I want to become the best Pokémon breeder. But I can't leave since I have to look after my brothers and sisters. Ash I want you to take this and fulfill my dream along side your brother. Will you do that for me" Brook asked.

" We will" Ash can Ace say together.

" Brook you go follow your own dreams" Flint says as he arrived.

" Flint" Ash says as Flint took off his beard and hat.

" Father" Brook says recognizing Flint as his father.

" You mean you're the good for nothing father that left and never cam back" Ash says.

' Seriously he left his son to take care of all those little kids' Ace says sweat drooping at what he heard Ash say.

" Ya that's me, I couldn't become the great Pokémon trainer I wanted to and because I was such a frailer I was too ashamed and embarrassed to go back to my family" Flint says.

" But then why did you help me instead of Brook" Ash asked.

" You reminded me of myself you didn't seem to have a chance. Its time I started taking care of my family, you go fulfill your dreams and mine" Flint says.

' Well that was a little blunt, but he is right, Ash didn't have a single Pokémon strong enough to win when facing type disadvantage' Ace thought.

" First theirs something I have to tell you' Brook says.

" After all these years I know how you must feel about me so I want you to get everything off your chest" Flint says.

" Here" Brook says as he handed his dad a sowing needle. Brook then spent he next few minutes telling his dad everything he needed to know in order to take care of his family properly.

Later

" Hey guys are you sure its ok I go with you on your Pokémon journey" Brook asked.

" Sure the more the merrier" Ash replied.

" And you're a much better than that red haired girl" Ace says hearing Misty yell at him.

" I've been meaning to ask about that, why is she following us" Brook says.

" I think she has a crush on my brother but is to tsundere to admit it, it'd probably be best to ignore her" Ace says causing Brook Pikachu and Gible to laugh while Ash went red in the face.

" Hey thats not funny" Ash says embarrassed.

" Oh it definitely is" Ace replied.

" Guys I think we should run she looks ready to kill" Ash says.

" Why" Ace asked confused at why his brother said they should run.

" Thats why" Ash says pointing to an enraged Misty running at them looking like a demon. Everyone started to run like hell trying to get away from her.

Till next time

XXX

Thank you for reading and please review. If you have any questions, leave them in the review section and I will answer them next time to the best of my abilities.

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu (M), Buterfree (M), Pidgeotto (F)

Ace's Pokemon

Gible (M), Spearow (F), Beedril (M), Growleht (M)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Pokémon

XXX

"Mt. Moon doesn't that sound romantic" Misty says.

" People says that a meteor crashed into the mount in a long time ago times" Brook says.

" Sounds interesting" Ace says wanting to see the meteor for himself.

" Is it really true" Misty asked.

" The Meteor is called the moon stone" Brook says.

' That's some really useful information' Ace thinks knowing he could use the moonstone in to help some Pokémon he may catch evolve.

" AHHHHHH" they all heard someone scream.

" It's a bunch of Zubats" Ash says taking out his pokedex to scan them.

" They're attacking that guy" Misty says.

" We can see that" Ace says causing Misty to glare at him.

" Pikachu thunder shook/ Gible dragon rage" Ace and Ash say together, getting Gible and Pikachu to drive the Zubats away with their attack.

" Are you ok" Ash asked as he walked up to the man that was being attacked by the Zubat.

" Wow you guys are the greatest" the man says as he hugged Ash after getting up.

" It was nothing really" Ash says muffled.

" That was the best rescue I've ever had" the man says before he and ash were shocked by Pikachu who was stuck in between there hug.

" They say man's best friend is a Pokémon and with you two it's definitely true" the man says.

" Thanks, that's nice but who are you" Ash asked.

" My name is Semore, Semore the scientist" Semore says.

" So Semore what are you doing in " Ace asked curious as to what research the scientist was doing.

" Why don't I take you inside the cave and I can explain things to you in their" Semore says motioning them to follow him.

Inside the cave was bright due to all of the lights that were hung up. And Ace noticed lots of Pokémon being affected negatively by the light.

" Semore why are their lights in a cave" Ace asked.

" Somebody put all these lights here but I don't know who. The Pokémon need the dark the lights are upsetting them and making them confused" Semore says sadly.

" That's probably why the Zubats left the cave and attacked you" Brook says.

" Look there these Paris are planting their mushroom everywhere and the hot lights are drying up Sandsgrew" Semore says. When Ace heard Semore talk about the Paras and Sandshrew he got a great idea.

" Hey Ash why don't you catch one of them, it'll make both of us even" Ace says to his brother.

" Good idea, but which one should I catch" Ash asked not being able to decide which Pokémon to capture.

" Why don't you capture Sandshrew he'll become useful when battling electric types" Ace replied.

" Alright sound like a good choice" Ash says as he threw the Pokeball in the Sandshrew absorbing it into the Pokeball. Due to Sandshrew being in a weakened state he was caught with little effort.

" Alright we should probably get back to the others" Ace says as they both ran towards the others were heading.

" Why would anyone do this" Misty asked as Ash as Ace caught up to them.

" It's because of the moon stone" Semore replied. " The moon stone is said to over a million years old, but even in that span of time no one has ever been able to find the moon stone, but we have been able to find fragments and study them. Learning that a Pokémon power can be increased with the help of the moonstone. Ever since I was little kid, I believed that Pokémon came form outer space" Semore says

" From outer space" everyone says together.

" Yes and the moon stone is what I believed the Pokémon came in" Semore says.

" Clefairy" Everyone heard to see a Clefairy hoping a long with a moon stone in it's hand.

" That looks like a Clefairy" brook says.

" Aww it's so cute" Misty says.

" I gotta catch it" Ash says while taking out a Pokeball.

" You can't" Semore says grabbing Ash's arm. " Sorry but it's best if you let it stay here I hope you understand" Semore says.

" sure, I understand" Ash says but then everyone heard Clefairy scream in fright.

They all ran towards were they heard Clefairy scream to see her huddled up in a corner frightened as team rockets Meowth was on top of a small ledge looking at her menacingly.

" Great it's the brainless Meowth, if he's hear than that must mean that twiddle duhm and.. actually never mind all three of you are equally stupid" Ace says.

" What was that twerp, you want me to give's you a taste of my scratch attack" Meowht says angrily..

" We have to stop them before they cause any trouble" Brook says.

" Trouble" Jessie says.

" Make that double" James says.

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" Growleth flame thrower" Ace says as Growleth came out of his Pokeball and released a powerful flamethrower at team rocket effectively shutting them up.

" Thanks buddy if they had continued I might have killed myself" Ace syas as he pets growleht on the head.

' Note to self don't get on Ace's bad side' Brook thinks making a mental note.

" Why you little brat, how dare you interrupt our introduction" Jessie yells.

" Sorry just didn't want to hear the same speech over and over again" Ace says plainly causing everyone to face dorp.

" Your just jealous boy" Jessie says.

" Because we won't let you join us" James says

" Why would we want to join the losing team" Ace says angering Jessie.

" Your responsible for the lights in the cave confusing all the Pokémon" Brook says

" Oh how will we ever forgive ourselves" James says.

" Were going to take the moon stone to power up our Pokémon" Meowth says.

" With the moon tones in our hands nothing will stop us" Jessie says.

" Why don't you just take on of these rocks and get lost" Brook say.

" How rude lets teach these kids some manners" Jessie says

" We'll handle this take Semore and make a run for it when you get he chance" Ash says to Misty as he, Ace and Brook get ready to battle team rocket.

" ekans/koffing go" James and Jessie say letting out their Pokémon for battle.

"Grolweth/sandshrew/zubat go" Ace, Ash and Brook say letting out their Pokémon for battle as well.

" A zubat" Ash says looking at Brook new Pokémon.

" I caught it right before we entered the cave, I see you also captures yourself a new Pokémon" Brook says.

" Ya Ace told me to capture it" Ash says.

" Koffing smog attack" James says getting koffing to release a green gas.

" Sandshrew blow the smog away with sand storm" Ash says.

" zubat gust" Brook says making Sandshrews sand attack even more powerfull when it combined with the gust, completely blowing away the smog and hitting ekans and koffing.

" Growleth flamethrower" Ace says getting growleth to relaer a stream of fire that hit koffing and ekens.

" Zubat use supersonic before they have time to recover" Brook says. Ekens and koffing started to fight each other when they were hit by the supersonic.

" What's the matter with you two get a hold of yourselves" James says.

" Sandshrew use swift/ Growleth use flame thrower" Ace and Ash say together making and explosion that blasted team rocket and their Pokémon away.

" Nicely done" Ace says as he, Ash and Brook high fived each other.

" Hey aren't we forgetting something" Ash says.

" ya meowth wasn't with them" Brook says.

" Don't worry even Misty shouldn't loss to that Meowth he's really weak" Ace says bluntly.

Later

" Hey is everything alright" Ash asked as he Ace, Brook Pikachu and Gible arrived to see her returning her Staryu.

" We won't have to worry about Meowth anymore thanks to Misty the Mighty" Misty says. Ace just rolled his eyes at her and decided not to comment. They all decided to take a rest and eat near the river.

" What's that brook" ash asked as brook as he gave his Zubat a small little brown ball to eat.

" This is Pokémon food" brook says. " Made from my own secrete recipe. The ingredients are specially blended for each Pokémon " he says handing one over two Ash who gives it to his Sandshrew.

" How it taste" Ash asked.

" I've been developing it for years. I always try to improve on the recipes. Ill make a batch for the other Pokémon" Brook says.

" Hey Brook you think you can show me how to make some" Ace asked wanting to give his Pokémon the best food they could get.

" Sure I'll let you help me anytime I'm cooking" Brook says getting a nod form Ace.

With the Pokémon

" Hey can you tell us where the moon stone is. That scientist guy seems to want to see it with his own two eyes" Pikachu asked.

" Ya we wanna see it" Gible says excitedly.

" Calm down kid" Pikachu says getting Gible to calm down.

" Sure but, why do they want to see it anyway" Clefairy asked.

" That scientist guy said he really wanted to see it with his own eye's" Pikachu says.

" Sure I'll show where it is follow me" Clefairy says.

Back with the others

' Weird fro a second I though I could understand what they were saying' Ace and Ash though as they watched the three Pokémon have their conversation. They then saw all three of them run off motioning them to follow.

" I think they want to show us where the moon stone is" Ace says.

" Really that great lets follow them quickly" Semore says as he and the others started

Later during the night

" It's another cave" Ash says. They walked into the cave and found the moonstone.

" It's the core of the moon stone" Semore says.

" so the legend of the moon stone is true" Brook says.

" Look Clefairy's doing something" Ash says as they watched Celfairy place the fragment of the moon stone around the larger moon stone, causing it to start glowing blue. More Clefairys showed up after the moon tone started to glow.

" They're so many of them" Misty says looking at the Clefiary.

" What an incredible site" semroe says. As they watched the clefairy start to dance around the moon stone

" Were back twerps" they all heard team rocket say form behind them.

" Great they must have followed us hear without us even knowing about it" Ace says.

" These guys don't know when to quit do they" Ash says.

" Either that or the have ADHD causing them to move their attention away form their constant defeats" Ace says making the others laugh.

" You keep away form the moon stone or else" Semore says.

" Or else" James says.

" I think we've been threatened" Jessie says.

" The moon stone belongs to the Clefairy not to you trouble makers. Leave this cave at one" Semroe says with his legs shaking form freight.

" What a wimp his knees are shaking" Meowth says.

" Ill show you" Semore says as he ran towards team rocket but fell after Meowth used his foot to trip Semore.

" My glasses I can't see a thing" Semore says looking around for his glasses.

" That wasn't fair" Ash says.

" All fair in a Pokémon battle boy" Jessie says releasing her Ekens while James released Koffing.

" Well you got that right at least, anything is fair in a Pokémon battle especially against criminals" Ace says with a evil glint in his eyes making everyone shiver slightly. " Growleth, Spearow, Beedril and Gible lets take them down a notch" Ace says taking out his Pokémon for battle.

" Hey that's not fair its four against two" Jessie says.

" It doesn't matter, Koffing use smog attack" James says as koffing released the green gas form before blinding everyone.

' What are they up to" Ace thinks not understanding why they would use smog attack.

" Pidgeotto blow the smog away with gust attack" Ash says releasing his Pidgeotto who blew away the smog. Once the smog was blown away they noticed team rocket and the moonstone were missing.

" They were after the moon stone, damn I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake, I should have noticed" Ace says berating himself for not noticing their plane earlier.

" Don't worry bro well get the moonstone back" ash says calming his brother down.

" Thanks, Gible use dig to follow them" ash says as Gible went underground after team rocket.

" Onix you follow them as well" Brook says as he took out Onix who went into the ground.

" Theirs still a chance to catch them" Ash says as he runs out of the cave with the others.

As team rocket were riding away with the moonstone, Onix and Gible came out of the ground in front off them causing them to crash right into Onix.

" Nice work Onix grab them now" Brooks says as Onix dove down to grab team rocket.

" Koffing counterattack" James says getting Koffing to intercept Onix knocking them both down.

" Hey look it's Semore" Misty says as the find semore coming out of the hole onix came from along with all the Clefairys.

" What's going on" Meowth asked as the clefairy started to wave their arms around.

" What are they doing" Jessie asked.

" This is an attack of Clefairys called the metronome" Semroe says as everyone but Ace started to move their heads form side to side.

' I am not doing that' Ace thinks sweat dropping at everyone else. Suddenly team rocket was stuck form by a Giser of magma that came from underground causing them to blast off into the horizon.

" The moon stone" semore says as shards of the moon stone fell form the sky into some of the clefairy's hands causing them to evolve.

" They're evolving" misty says in aw.

" I've decide that I'm going to live with the Clefairy" semore says surprising everybody. " it was my life's dream to find the moon stone. Some day I will travel to the stares with the Clefairy" Semore says.

" Well if you do go out to space don't forget to send us a post card" Brook says.

" Good bye semore, good bye clefairy" Ash says as he and the others were ready to leave.

" Good bye guys. I hope we meet again some day" Semore says waving to them.

As the gang was walking towards their next destination they noticed the road split into two.

" There's a sign saying that cerulean city is that was, guess were going the right direction" Brook says. Ace notices that Misty has a slightly sad expression on her at the mention of Cerulean city.

" Theirs something else scribbled here" Brook says.

" Some stupid kid probably wrote some scribble on the sign, what's it say." Ash says.

Gary was here, Ash and Ace are loser's

" Oh that Gary I'll shoe him" ash says as he started to run towards cerulean city.

" Hey Ash wait" brook and Misty says as they ran after him. aCe stayed behind so he could add on to Gary's writing.

PS. I'm secretly lonely and looking for a boy friend if anyone is interested please call this number 905 445 6776

EPISODE 7

" It's a great day to just enjoy the sunshine" Ash says stretching his arms.

" Ya and while your doing that gary's catching more pokemon" Brook says.

" Who care, having a lot of pokemon doesn't make you a great pokemon trainer it's how you raise your pokemon that makes the difference. Beside the more pokemon you have the harder it would be to train all of them, especially if your on the road" Ace says not carring if Gary had more pokemon than them.

" Good point never thought of it that way before" Brook says.

" pika" Pikachu says looking back to see Misty running after them.

" Wait guy's where do you think you're going" Misty asked them as she caught up.

" Were going to cerulean city to challenge the gym" Ace says.

" You don't want to go their" Misty says.

" Why not" ash asked wondering why Misty was acting strange.

" Because there are a lot of very scary ghost Pokémon their that look like this" Mist says making a really bad scary face.

" Definitely and improvement" Ace says earning a punch to the head by Misty.

" Come on guys let's go" ash says as brook and ace follow him, the later of which was nursing his head.

" Wait why don't you guys go to vermillion city, its right near the water and there are a lot of neat Pokémon their" Misty says.

" Ok you're acting stranger than usual what's up" Ace asked.

" Nothing up" Misty says waving her hands.

" Alright lets go" ash says making Misty hopeful. " To cerulean city" Ash says as he and the others walked off.

Later

" So this is cerulean city" ahs says.

" Pretty nice place isn't it" Brook says.

" Misty's not following us anymore" Misty says.

" Well at least we won't have to hear her yell at us about her bike" Ace says getting a nod form Ash, Pikachu and Gible.

" She really didn't want to come here did she" Brook says.

" Wonder why she hates this place so much" Ash says.

" We'll probably find out sooner or later lets just go to the Pokémon Center and train our Pokémon a little bit before we battle the gym" Ace says getting a nod from his brother who learned his lesson from rushing to battle Brook last time. As they were walking towards the Pokémon center they saw a group of people huddled together in the middle of a crime scene.

" Excuse me do you know what happened here" Ash asked a unnamed man.

" Burglars huh" ash says.

" What do you know about burglars, you three look very suspicious to me" Officer jenny asked getting their attention.

" Were two ten year old and a fifteen year old oh ya were very suspicious" Ace says with sarcasm.

" Hey you're that motorcycle officer form Viridian" Ash says.

" You must have met my sister in law, if you know my sister in law then you must have dealing with the police in viridian" office jenny says. " Maybe you stopped to ask her for directions or maybe you found a lost wallet or maybe you're a burglar who broke out of jail" she says taking out some handcuffs.

" Here this should help clear things up" Ace says showing her his Pokedex.

" Oh sorry I always jump to conclusion like that" officer jenny says.

' What a horrible police force' Ace thinks.

" Hey miss since I'm new in town I was wondering if we can get together tonight and you can show me around" Brook says.

" Sorry but I'm not off duty till past your bed time" officer jenny says.

" Strike out" Ace says earning a glare form Brook.

" What exactly did they steal" Ash asked.

" Well that's the weird thing, all they took was a massive vacuum and a giant house" officer jenny replied.

' I have a felling the three dimwits are behind this' Ace thought to himself.

" We should head over to the Pokémon center now, there nothing we can do here" Ace says getting a nod from Ash and Brook.

Later at the Pokémon center

" Alright let's start training" Ace says as he and Ash were on the training field behind the Pokémon center with all their Pokémon out. Brook left them to check up on some things.

" What type of training are we gonna do" Ash asked his brother.

" Move training, physical training and something else that will give us an edge at the gym" Ace tells his brother.

" ya but we still need some information on the gym as well" Ash says.

" Don't worry I already have all the information we need and I have a great idea that might allow both of us to win our badges at the same time" Ace says confusing his brother.

" Alright then I guess we should start training" Ash says.

Later a the Cerulean gym

As Ace and Ash entered Cerulean gym, a show was going on staring the three gym leaders.

" Well this is interesting" Ace says watching the girls perform.

" I thought this was the Pokémon gym" Ash says.

"pika/Gible" Pikachu and gible say watching the show.

" It is but the gym leaders here also do water ballet. Were gonna have to wait for the show to end before we can challenge them, do you remember the plan" Ace says getting a nod form his brother.

As they were talking Pikachu and Gible were watching the girls perform in Awe.

After the show

" Excuse me are you three the gym leaders here" Ace asked as they walked up the three girls who were performing before.

" Yes that's us, were the sensational sisters" they said together.

" Then we challenge you three to a gym battle" Ash says.

" We don't really feel like battling" daisy says.

" Why not" ash asked frustrated at not getting his battle.

" We got beat by these three kids form a nowhere place called pallet town, it was just one defeat after the other" violet says.

" We had to practically rush all our Pokémon to the Pokémon center" Daisy says.

" This Goldeen is all we have left" Lily says taking out her golden who flopped on the floor.

" So all that preparation was for nothing great" Ace says annoyed at not getting their battle.

" If it would evolve into Seaking, we could use him to battle, but for now he can only use horn attack" Violet says as they returned their golden. " so thiers no pont in battling" daisy says.

" But now e have more time to make ourselves look even more beautiful" Lily says.

Ace and Ash both frowned, they really wanted to battle so they could get their second badge.

" I know what you want" Daisy says as she clapped her hands. A Seal came out of the water with two cascade badges in his mouth.

" A cascade badge that what you want right, well you can have them" Daisy says presenting them with the Cascade badge.

" Sorry but taking a badge I didn't earn is not something I will do" Ace says.

" Take it a badge is a badge" Daisy says.

" Hold it right their" Misty says form the stands. She jumped down form the stands to where the others were standing.

' Wow that was actually pretty good' Ace thought getting a little more respect for the girl.

" Alright daisy if you won't battle them I will" Misty says.

" What do you mean" ash asked.

" I'm a gym leader at cerulean city as well. I'm the forth sensational sister" Misty replied.

" There are only three sensational sisters and one runt" Lily says.

" So little sister what are you doing back already. Didn't you say you weren't gonna come back until you became a great Pokémon trainer" Daisy says.

" Well I guess I did say something like that when I left" Misty says.

" So that's why she was acting weirder than normal" Ace says.

" Misty you left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokémon trainer because you couldn't compare with us" Lily says.

' Now their just getting on my nerves, now I understand why Misty has anger issues' Ace thinks.

" That wasn't the reason" Misty yells at them embarrassed

" Then I guess you came back cause you couldn't make it as a Pokémon trainer" Daisy says.

" The only reason I came back was because they wanted to challenge the gym" Misty says pointing at Ash and Ace.

" Not the best choice for boyfriend material, but your no prize either" Daisy says.

" Were ten years old what do you expect" Ace says bluntly.

" If I battle them then that's prove I'm not a quitter and that I'm just a good a trainer as you three" Misty says.

" Well you are the only one of us with Pokémon that can battle but do you have enough to battle both of them" Daisy asked.

" I got an idea to fix that problem, I propose Misty allows one of you to use a Pokémon of hers and battle along side her against me and Ash" Ace says getting their attention.

" like a double battle sure this way we can get both of your battle out of the way at once" Daisy asked.

" Awesome let's do this" Ace says as they prepared to battle.

" Pidgeotto I chose you/ Spearow lets go" Ash and Ace says as the brought out their Pokémon fro battle.

" Staryu/Starmi go" Daisy and Misty say releasing their Pokémon for battle.

" Spearow lets start things off with aerial ace on Staryu" Ace says.

" Pidgeotto use gust on Spearow as to give her more momentum" Ash says surprising Daisy and Misty.

Spearow flew right at Staryu going at full speed. Pidgeotto quickly realesed a rust attack right behind Spearow adding to her speed making her aerial ace more powerful and impossible to dodge as she got a direct hit on Staryu knocking him out of the battle.

" No Staryu, that wasn't fair you ganged up on him" Misty says as she recalled her Staryu.

" You guys planned this a head of time didn't you, wow I'm impressed" Daisy complements them earning a glare form her sister. " Chill out Misty, we agreed to a double battle so you can't complain about how they tag teamed you. Honestly we should have seen this coming when we heard their idea of having a double battle" Daisy says.

" Bro you're plan is really working" ash says surprised at how quickly they took out Staryu.

" Ya but don't expect them to fall for the same trick twice, now lets end this and be on our way" Ace says.

" Starmie use rapid spin on pidgeotto" Daisy says.

" Pidgeotto counter with gust" Ash says. Starmi was blown away by the gust and hit the wall hard. His jewel started to blink indicating that he was low on energy.

" Spearow end this with aerial ace before Starmi can retaliate" Ace says he lokked at ash and gave him a nod.

" Starmi hit Spearow with water gun before she hits you" Daisy says. Spearow was knocked away by the water gun but right behind Spearow was pidgeotto who was executing her own aerial ace that his Starmi knocking him out of the battle and securing their victory.

All of a sudden a machine came crashing through the wall. ' Oh great their here, just wonderful" Ace says as he sighed.

" Sorry to break in on you ladies" Jessie says.

" Allow us to introduce ourselves" James says.

" To prepare the" was all Jessie got to say as an annoyed Giibel blasted team rocket with a flamethrower.

" Holy shit Gible you learned to use flamethrower that's awesome and you stopped them from saying their horrible motto, I'm so proud" Ace says as he hugged Gible excitedly.

" Why you little" Jessie says enraged.

" We should have seen that coming" James says charred.

" Whatever lets just steal their Pokémon Meowth says as they started to suck up all the water in the pool.

" So they were the ones who stole the hose and vacuum" Ash says.

" Well they are the only ones that are stupid enough to actually steal those type of things" Ace says bluntly.

" Hey that's our water give it back" Daisy says.

" Sure thing" Meowth says as he brought up the house to douse them in water. "Alright now the time to suck them up" Meowth says as he pulled the lever to start sucking up the water again but his time seal Pikachu and Gible were in the water.

" Gibel no, you idiot's Gibles part ground type he'll die if he's in the water to long" Ace says enraged at team rocket.

" Who care if it's weak enough to die form water then it wasn't worth stealing anyway" Jessie says. Ace's rage went to new heights when he heard Jessie's disrespect for life causing a powerful blue aura to explode form his body surprising everyone. Ace didn't know why but he was able to make an arm out of the aura surrounding his body and grabbed Gibel out of the water.

" Gible are you ok" Ace says as he held on tightly to Gible as the blue aura started to fade away. " Gible" Gible says as he shows Ace a huge smile-causing Ace to cry. " I'm so happy your ok" Ace says while still crying the girls were awed by the mount of love sunny shoed for his Pokémon.

" Pikachu use thunderbolt while in the water" Ash says as team rocket was shocked by Pikachu's thunderbolt. Team rocket fell into the water and were blasted off out of the other end of their house.

" Oh no Pikachu" Daisy says as Pikachu was still in the water being sucked up by the hose. Ash was able to get to the lever of the machine, reversing it and allowing Pikachu to be blasted out of the hose and land in Daisy's arms.

Later

" Hey bro what was that blue aura that surrounded you" Ash asked with interest.

" Honestly I don't know, when I got angry it just surrounded me and I instinctively used it to grab Gible out of the water. When I see those fools again I'm gonna make them cry" Ace says the last part with venom causing his brother to back away in fear.

" Here you two earned this" Daisy says walking up to ash and ace with two cascade badges in her hand.

" Thanks" Ace and Ash say together.

" I can't believe I lost" Misty says as she pouted.

" We lost because they made the match go in their favor Misty you have no right to complain" Daisy says.

" Aw fine" Misty says as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

Outside

" Misty you just go right on trying to be a Pokémon trainer. You might as well be good at something since you'll never be a star like us" Lily says.

" You keep that up and you'll be seeing stars" Misty says.

" Chill out" Violet says.

" Misty you know we love you" Daisy says.

" Ya I know" Misty says.

" Ash, Ace how did your gym battle go" Brook asked as he ran towards the others.

" We won thanks to our awesome teamwork" Ace says as he and Ash bump fists.

" Cool lets go" Brook says a he and the others left to their next destination.

Till next time

XXX

Sorry for the late update i was studying for an exam and didn't have much time to write. I don't plan to have Ash be the weak on of the twins or stupid. He will slowly grow as a trainer and individual with the help of his brother making him a better trainer than he is in canon. He will also catch more Pokémon and evolve them all within a reasonable pace. He will also catch a Pokémon to compete with Gible but not for a little while.

Thank you for reading and please review. If you have any questions, leave them in the review section and I will answer them next time to the best of my abilities.

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu (M), Buterfree (M), Pidgeotto (F) Sandshrew (M)

Ace's Pokemon

Gible (M), Spearow (F), Beedril (M), Growleth (M)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Pokémon

XXX

EPISODE 8

During they're way to vermillion city, Ace and Ash were battling trainers they met on the road. Due to Ace's suggestion they also spent small intervals training their Pokémon's overall skills. At the moment Ash had just won his tenth match against his opponents Rattatat.

" Ya I won" Ash says pumping his fist in the air.

" You're a really good Pokémon trainer" the boy says.

" Well I guess I was pretty good their" Ash says showing off his badges.

' Seriously bro I thought you were better than this' Ace thinks shaking his head at his brother.

" Wow you got badges" the boy says in aw.

" You mean these" Ash says as he kept showing off his badges.

" You know maybe it wasn't a good idea fro you guys to give him those badges" Ace says getting a nod from Misty and Brook.

" You could probably even beat AJ" the boy says gabbing their attention.

" AJ" ash says with interest.

" Ya he lives over their, he trains savage Pokémon and built his own gym. He's never lost a single match" the boy says.

" Well this could be interesting" Ace says.

" That may be so, but he hasn't gone up against me yet" Ash says arrogantly.

" He's getting a swelled head" Misty says.

" He's acting like Gary" Ace says getting annoyed at his brother's arrogance with Pikachu and Gible nodding their head.

Later at AJ's gym

They all stood in front of a gym with a wooden gat. The gate had a electronic score bored that displayed the 98 wind and 0 loses of AJ's.

" Undefeated big deal I can beat him" Ash says.

" He's almost on ten time the matches you have" Misty says.

" Who cares, I'll still win" Ash says.

" Ash you should never underestimate you opponent it's bad karma" Ace says.

" Don't worry bro theirs no way I would loss" ahs says making his brother sigh.

" So you're my next victim" AJ says as he showed up.

" You must be the wild Pokémon trainer" Ash says.

" That's my job but beating chumps like you is my hobby, ready to loss" AJ says as the gates to his gym opened.

" Wow I'm impressed, you have a great place here. Did you build all fo this on you own" Ace asked clearly impressed by AJ.

" Thanks, but my Pokémon helped out" AJ says happy with the praise.

A Buterfree came flying towards them and took AJ's bag form him.

' His Pokémon must have a lot of respect for him' Ace thinks.

" What's in the bag pack" Ash asked.

" The wild Pokémon I just caught. Their more of them in the tent" AJ says.

" Can I see them after the match" Ash asked.

" If you want" AJ replied as he walked up to the battlefield. " So which Pokémon are you gonna chose fro my ninety ninth win" AJ says.

" We'll see about that" Ash says walking onto the other end of the field. " Get ready to change your sign AJ" Ash says with a smirk.

" Well see about that, this isn't the Pokémon little league anymore" AJ says. " After I win a hundred match's in a row I'll start competing for badges" AJ says.

" That means he's only two wins away" Brook says.

" That also means he's going to be extra carful to make sure he doesn't loss" Ace says.

" Ninety eight wins and you still don't have a badge, tough luck AJ, I already have two" Ash says as he showed of his badges.

" Did you buy those or win them off some weak gyms" AJ says causing Misty and Brook to get angry.

" Ash you better win" they said together.

" Lets get started, Sandshrew go" AJs says taking out his Sandshrew for battle.

" Be careful Ash sandshrew is a ground type so Pikachu won't be very useful" Misty says.

" Don't worry I know what I'm doing I don't need your help, Pidgeotto I choose you" Ash says casuing a vein to bulge out of his brothers head. " Pidgeotto dive at him" Ash says. " To bad Sandshrew can't fly" ash says but was surprised when Sandshrew rolled into a ball and hit Pidgeotto knocking her to the ground.

" This is what happens when you get over confident Ash" Ace says to his brother.

" I'm not going to loss, Pidgeotto return, Butterfree I chose you" Ash says returning his Pidgeotto and sending out his Buterfree for battle.

" Buterfree use stun spore" Ash says getting Buterfree to release its Stun spore. Aj just used hit whip to hit the ground and that was enough to Sandshrew to know what AJ wanted him to do. Sandshrew dug underground to avoid the stun spore. Sandshrew soon cam out of the ground and tackled Buterfree down making him unable to battle.

' Amazing his Pokémon know how to respond to him with just the snap of his whip, no wonder Ash lost' Ace thinks very impressed by AJ.

" I lost" ash says as he hung his head in shame.

" That makes victory number ninety nine" AJ says in celebration.

" How could I loss, I'm the won who has the badges" Ash says.

" Simple, first you have only won around thirteen battle's while AJ has won ninety nine. Second AJ has more experience than you as a trainer and therefore knew how to battle with his Pokémon better. Finally because you got over confident and underestimated your opponent" Ace says making his brother hang his head in shame.

" Give me another chance two out of three" ash says getting back up and pleading AJ for another match after his embarrassing match.

" Come back when you grow up" AJ says as he walked away.

" Looks like you have to rethink the way you train" Brook says to Ash.

" What do you mean" ash says.

" What he means is that our training methods aren't sufficient enough, I love my Pokémon and all but I think I've been to lenient with them when it comes to training. If I had fought AJ I probably would have lost just like Ash" Ace says thinking of how he can intensify his Pokémon's training without slowing them down.

" You call that last match a fight, it's time for some serious training" they heard AJ says from his tent. The gang all walked into the tent to see a Buterfree training to dodge a Beedrils needles. But the strangest this was the device that looked it was constricting their movement.

' AJ my friend you just might be a gold mine of great training ideas' Ace thinks as he memorizes the device as best as he can so that he could make variations of it for his Pokémon. They then saw a Rattate jump through a flaming hoop and the same Sandshrew that defeated Ash's pokemon jump into a pool while warring the same device that the Beedril and Buterfree were wearing.

' Interesting I never though of strengthening my Pokémon's resistance to others types' Ace says even more impressed by AJ and his Pokémon.

" Get back in the water" AJ says to his Sandshrew who came out of the pool.

" Knock it off" ash says as he pushed AJ resulting in them both falling into the water.

" What you want to challenge me to a swimming match now" AJ says sarcastically.

" Your hurting sandshrew" ash says.

" I don't need an armature trainer like you to tell me how to train my own Pokémon" AJ says.

" That's not training and what's that thing Sandshrew has on it look like a straight jacket" Ash asked.

" That's no straight jacket that's my Pokémon intensifier" AJ says.

" Who invented it" brook asked curious about the Pokémon intensifier.

" I did, it's my own secrete weapon when it come to training my Pokémon" AJ says.

' Not really a secrete anymore now that we saw it' Ace thinks.

" Sandshrew back in the water" AJ says getting Sandshrew went to the diving board

" Sandshrew's weak in water" ash says.

" I know that" AJ says as Sandshrew dove back into the water.

" Wow your Sandshrew doesn't even look like it's been weakened by the water" Brook says.

" It probably was at the start but that weakness has been trained out of him" Ace says.

" Exactly your looking at the only Sandshrew resistance to water" AJ says.

" Why are you so though on your Pokémon" Ash asked.

" I ask no more of my Pokémon that I do my self, the very best" AJ says.

" But your not as nearly as tough on any of your other Pokémon than you are on Sandshrew" ash says.

" That's because Sandshrew is the first Pokémon I ever caught. We promised to do whatever it took to become the best. No matter what nothing would stop us form reaching our dream. We've sacrificed everything to achieve our dreams" AJ says.

" What your doing is wrong a great trainer would become friends with their Pokémon" Ash says.

" And why would I listen to you" AJ says.

" Brook, Ace don't you guys have anything to say about this" Ash asked.

" I do" Brook says getting Ash's hopes up. " Your Pokémon are all in great shape, what kind of Pokémon food do they eat" Brook asked.

" My own recipe, come on I'll show ya" AJ says opening the fridge that had all of his Pokémon food in it.

" I carefully monitor my Pokémon's diets in order to get the results I want, of course the recipe is secrete" AJ says.

" Of course, you know I mix my own Pokémon food as well" Brook says.

As Brook was talking about Pokémon food with AJ, Ace turned his head to see Sandshrew lifting weights. ' Another good idea' Ace though but then sweat dropped at seeing Pikachu trying to lift one of the weight and failing.

DING

" Alright you wimps you can get a fifteen minute break" AJ says as all of his Pokémon collapse to the ground exhausted.

" Hey your Pokémon are totally whipped out" Ash says.

" You better believe it in this gym we live by the rule no pain no game. Looking at your Pikachu you definitely don't train properly" Aj says.

" Take that back" Ash says as he ran towards aJ trying to punch him causing them to fall into the pool.

" That's enough you two" Brook says.

" Break it up, this is no way for two trainer to be acting" Ace says.

" why are you still here, their has to be other trainer's you can bother" AJ says.

" I apologies for my brother he's a little impulsive" Ace says.

DING

" Times up back to work all of you" AJ says getting up. " Hey where's Sandshrew" AJ asked not seeing his Pokémon anywhere. " What's your Pikachu doing" AJ asked seeing Pikachu rolled up like a ball.

" Pikachu" Ash says worried as he tried to set Pikachu free.

" Here give it to me" AJ says as he bent down and took off the device Pikachu was trapped in.

" Pikachu your ok" Ash says as he picked him up.

" Pikachu have you seen Sandshrew" AJ asked but Pikachu shook his head no. " you haven't Sandshrew where are you" AJ says yelling to see if Sandshrew would respond.

" Maybe Sandshrew ran away" Ash says.

' Ash seriously don't do this" Ace thinks hoping his brother wouldn't do something stupid.

" What are you talking about" AJ says.

" the way you treat your Pokémon I'm surprised they all haven't run away" Ash says not noticing the anger that was building up within his brother. .

" Sandshrew and I have been together for a long time" AJ says.

" Ya I know but when Sandshrew saw how well me and Pikachu got along, he probably thought he deserved a better trainer who would treat him like I treat Pikachu" Ash says causing a vein to bulge out form his brothers head.

" Sandshrew would never break the promise we made together, not after all that we've been through. " now move it go find Sandshrew" AJ says to all of his Pokémon who went scattered looking for Sandshrew.

" you've all had enough of AJ and the way he pushes you around haven't you, well you don't have to put up with it anymore no you can come with me. Anyone who's coming with me raise your hand" Ash says but no pokemon raised their responded.

" ASH I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP" Ace says at the top of his voice startling everyone. " IF YOUR GOING TO ACT LIKE A IMMATURE BRAT THEN JUST GO BACK HOME AND QUITE TRYING TO BEOCME A POKEMON TRAINER. AFTER JUST WINNING TEN MATCHES YOU STARTED TO ACT AS ARROGANT AS GARY FOR GODS SAKE MAN WERE BEGINNERS WE SHOULDN'T BE BOOTSING ABOUT OUR WINS. AND ANOTHER THING, WHER IN THE WOLRD DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CRITICIZE AJS TRAINING METHODS. NOT ONLY THAT BUT AFTER OYU LOST THE MATCH AGAINST HIM YOU DISRESPECTED HIM BY CALLING HIM A CHEATER AND THEN BEGGING FOR A REMATCH. AND THE WORST OF IT ALL WOULD BE THE FACT THAT YOU WHO CHARISHES THE BOND BETWEEN POKEMON AND TRAINER JUST AS MUCH AS ME HAD THE GALLS TO TRY AND CONVINCE ANOTHER TRAINERS POKEMON WHO I MIND YOU WAS DOING NOTHING WRONG WITH HIS TRAINING METHODS TO JOIN YOUR TEAM AND SAID STRAIGHT TO HIS FACE THAT HIS BEAT FRIEND ABANDONED HIM. WHY DON'T YOU THIKN ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DOEN AND REAVALUAT HOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO ACT AS A TRAINER" Ace yells causing everyone to have shocked faces and Ash to hang his head in shame as he walked away to a corner to think.

" wow never though that would happen" Misty says.

" ya but I think this may be good for Ash, what Ace says is true and if he want to continue on his journey to be a Pokémon trainer he needs to change the way he thinks" Brook says.

All of a sudden sandshrw came out of the ground with Meowth biting his tail. " Sandshrew" AJ says as he hugs Sandshrew.

" So it was team rocket who stole Sandshrew. That's great now I can get them back fro hurting Gible" Ace says with an evil smirk scarring the others. " GIble why don't you wake up Meowht with a flamethrower" ace says as Gible walks up beside Ace and unleashes a flamethrower on Meowth causing him to scream in pain.

" were am I, what's going on here" meowth asked as the others surrounded him. " how am I gonna get out of this mess" Mewoth says.

" prepare for trouble"

" make that double"

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" james.

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light".

" Surrender now or prepare to fight".

" Meowth that's right"

" I knew these morons were the ones who stole Sandshrew" Ace says.

" That was a mix up" Jessie says.

" We have no interest in that second rate Sandshrew" James says.

" Second rate" AJ says angry at the insult.

" All we want are Pikachu and Gible" Jessie says.

" You can keep the other wimps" James says.

" Wimps are they I'll show you, lets step outside" AJ says not liking the fact they insulted his gym.

When they got outside AJ and team rocket went onto the opposite ends of the battlefield for their battle.

" Team rocket has insulted out gym, we'll answer them with our one hundredth win" AJ says with Sandshrew right in front of him.

" Ekens/Koffing go" Jessie and James say as they took out their Pokémon for battle.

" Sandshrew go" AJ says as Sandshrew dodge both Ekans and Koffing.

" Ekens use bind on Sanshrew" Jessie says. Eken grabbed Sandshrew with it's bind but Sandshrew got out of it by rolling into a ball beforehand and slipping out.

" That was excellent" brook says.

" Koffing sludge attack " James says getting Koffing to shot two sludge balls at Sandshrew who rolled into a ball and spun deflecting the sludge bombs.

" Mewoth help out" James says to Meowth. Meowth tried to use bite attack on Sandshrew and was rewarded with pain as his teeth were broken from Sandshrews hard shell.

" Sandshrew finish it use fisher strike" AJ says as Sanshrew launchied itself into the sky and spun downwards while extending his arm. Once Sandshrew attack hit the battlefield split in half.

' that settles it I'm definilty add his traning methods to our' Ace says surprised by the incredible power Sandshrew showed.

" I forfeit the match" Meowth says in fear as Koffign and Ekens were running behind him

" Come back here" Jessie and James say as they ran after Meowth and their Pokémon.

" We did it Sandshrew we finally reached our one hundredth victory" AJ says. " now we can start winning our badges" AJ says hugging Sandshrew.

Later

" When I return I'm going to be the number one Pokémon master. I hope I we meet again at the Pokémon league competition. I also hope I get the chance to battle you Ace" AJ says to the others as they prepare to go their separate ways.

" Don't worry we will battle someday and don't expect eth battle to be easy" Ace says.

" AJ I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way I acted. I acted arrogant and stupid and insulted you and your Pokémon. I learned today that if I want to be a successful Pokémon trainer not only do I have a strong bond with my Pokémon but I also need to put in enough effort to collapse from exhaustion every day along side my Pokémon if I ever want to become a truly great trainer " Ash say bowing to AJ.

" Don't worry about it, just make sure you become an expert trainer so we can have a really good battle the next time we meet" AJ says.

" Don't worry he will be, because fro the rest of our journey not only is he going to be training hard but he's also going to be studying everything about Pokémon for two hours a day" Ace says expecting Ash to whine but was surprised with the sheer determination he showed in his eyes. ' The lecture and experience's he gained today has made him a little stronger as a trainer' Ace thinks.

" He's tough but pretty cool" Misty says.

" Looks like you guys found another rival" Brook says.

" I'm gonna become stronger. Strong enough to beat you so you better watch your back" Ash says as he watches AJ leave.

EPISODE 9

The gang were taking a break form their travels and having lunch mainly because it was difficult for them to travel safely in the dense fog surrounding them. During the past two weeks Ace and ASH really amped up their Pokémon's training focusing mainly on strengthening there over all states and teaching them new moves while strengthening the moves they already knew. They were both impressed by their Pokémon progress they could both confidently say their Pokémon were at least twice as strong as they were before. During those two weeks as studied hard and was already showing signs of maturing as a trainer. He still had the same personality but as a trainer overall he was much better.

" Hey can one of you go and get me some firewood" Brook asked the other.

" That's an excellent idea brook and I willing to sacrifice the excitement of looking for firewood and stay here to keep you company" Misty says.

" Well I guess that means you two are going" Brook says to Ace and Ash.

" Fine but for not earning your stay in the group Misty how bout I leave Beedril here to entertain you" Ace says with an evil smile causing Misty to back away in fear. " Beedril come on out" Ace says taking out Beedril who instantly started chasing Misty out of fun.

" Well we better get going Ash" Ace says as he and his brother went to go look for firewood.

" Man we cant find any good fire wood" Ash says annoyed with Pikachu walking right beside him.

" Don't worry we'll find some" ace says reassuring his brother with Gible who was sitting on his head.

" GIble/Pikachu" they both say pointing at a direction with light.

" What's that" Ash asked.

" Don't know, lets go check it out" Ace says. As they got close to the light they could see five kids surrounding another kid who was running on a treadmill. ' The hell are they doing' Ace thinks. Once they were close enough they could here the boy on the treadmill was being asked questions on Pidgy. After a few questions Ash aand aCe saw the boy on the treadmill fall.

" Ha and you call your self a Pokémon tech student, we don't want to study with the likes of you" boy 1 says.

" Alright that's enough" Ace says as he and Ash arrive.

" What's going on" Ash says enraged by the way they treated their own friend.

" Theirs nothing going on, mind your own business. This Is private training " boy 2 says.

" Theirs no room in our Pokémon school for losers who don't even know Pidgy"s evolved stage. We have to maintain standards" boy 3 says.

" So this is basically a school full of snobs, great now were going to have to deal with an army of Gary's" Ace says annoyed.

" The standards for this school must be low to allow idiots like you to become students" Ash says as he helped the kid stand up.

" That's right, you tell them guys. You better stop bullying that kid" misty says as she arrived with Beedril right behind her.

" Leave this to us Misty" ash says.

" Are you sure you guys can take on five trainer on your own" Misty asked.

" We've been training like hell fro the past two weeks, these guys will be a good test to see how fare our Pokémon have come" Ace says.

" We don't fight, fighting is for cavemen. This isn't the stone age" boy 3 said.

" You do understand that in order to be a Pokémon trainers you need to now how to battle in real life" Ace says but was ignored by the stuck up brats.

" Fighting insects like you would only make Pokémon tech look bad" Boy 4 says.

" Well see you back at Pokémon tech Joe" boy 3 says as he left with the other boys.

" Wow these guys need a serious attitude change" Ash says.

" Just leave it, there not worth the time or effort" Ace says.

" So those are the students of Pokémon tech huh" brook says as he arrived.

" Tech students" ash says.

" Pokémon tech is short for Pokémon technical a school for Pokémon trainers" Misty says taking out a flyer.

" Let me see" brook says taking the flyer from Misty. " It says that anyone who graduates form Pokémon tech is permitted to enter the Pokémon league without having to obtain eight badges" Brook says.

" So basically it's a school for trainer who don't have the skills to beat gym leaders face to face and use the school as an easy way to get into league without having to earn anything" Ace says annoyed that a school like this even existed.

" Wait theirs more, students entrance fees and tuition are in keeping wotht eh high standards set by Pokémon technical" Brook says.

" So that means it's one of those snobby millionaire schools only rich kids can go to" Misty says.

" This school is an insult to trainers who actually work to earn their place in the Pokémon league, where is it" Ash says wanting to set these people straight.

" It's right in front of us" Joe says as the fog started to lift giving them a full view of the school.

" Tomorrow will be a snow battle simulation" a computer says.

" Great they'll probably make me into a snowman again" Joe says.

" Do they bully you like that all the time" Ash asked.

" My friends are just trying to help" Joe replied.

" With friends like that who would need enemies" brook says.

" But they helped me learn that Pidgy evolves to Pidgeotto at level eighteen" Joe says.

" If you knew that why didn't you answer the questions" Ash asked.

" If I had done that they would have purposely made the questions harder. But I have to stay here since my mother and father are working hard so that I could go to school here" Joe says.

" You see that guy their he's and upperclassmen who's been held back fro years. Everyone is to ashamed of going home without getting a diploma, he's in the beginners class with me" Joe says.

" Your a beginner" Ash says curiously.

" Beginners have the same qualification as someone with two badges, intermediate has the qualification of four, advance has the qualification of six and if you graduate you get to enter the Pokémon league. That guys is so much older than us no one bothers to help him like they help me" Joe says.

" What do the teachers say about it" Misty asked.

" They pretend not know about it" Joe says.

' I'm definitely reporting this to the Pokémon league' Ace thinks.

" Show me the student in charge of this system, it need to be stopped immediately" Ash says getting Joe to take out a picture.

" Here's a picture" Joe says showing them a picture of a pretty girl that looked to be about a year older than Ace and Ash..

" She can violate my right" Brook says.

" She's definitely pretty but she still needs to be stopped" Ash says while blushing.

" Why are you carrying a picture of her around when she's making your life such a hell" Ace asked with Misty and Beedril nodding in agreement.

" I hate the way se treats us but I like the way she looks" Joe says causing Ace to sweet drop.

" Well at least she's better than some one who treats you bad and looks bad as well" ash says causing Misty to get angry.

" I'm going to find this little witch and straighten her out" Misty says stopping towards the school.

" Great now she's on one of her rampages" Ace says as they followed her.

Inside the school

" This is where Giselle always practices. Even if she loses in a fight it won't matter to her. At the tech it's your skills as a trainer that count, not wining a battle" Joe says.

" Good then she wouldn't mind battling me, I've already obtain two badges so she shouldn't have to refuse" Ash says showing his Badges.

" Giselle is the top beginner, she's good enough to e considered a student with three badges. Even though I'm at the bottom of my class I still know I'm more powerful than someone with two badges" Joe says angering both Ash and Ace.

" Hold on a second here I learned how to be a Pokémon trainer at the cerulean gym are you saying that you can beat me" Misty says angrily.

" You use water Pokémon right, I always beat you on the simulator" Joe says.

" A simulation is one thing but a real battle is another, lets battle" Misty says.

" You'll be sorry" Joe says standing up.

" I don't think she's going to be the one sorry" Ace says with ash and the others agreeing.

" Misty calls Starmi" Misty says taking out her Starmi for battle.

" Weepinbell lets go" joe say taking out his Weepinbell for battle.

" Starmi use water gun" Misty says as Starmi unleashed a water gun attack that knocked Weepinbell out in one hit.

" How a grass Pokémon should be able to beat a water Pokémon" Joe says surprised.

" True but their one thing you didn't know. Your opponent's Pokémon has much more experience in battle than yours does. You should have known that, you're an embarrassment tot eh whole school" Giselle says.

" That's funny from a group of idiots who haven't even earned the right to be called Pokémon trainers" Ace says with rage written all over his face.

" I'm the top student of the beginning class, it's sad that your jelouse, tough I can't blame you. After all you weren't born with amazing talent such as mine, I'm just humble Giselle" Giselle says.

' Wow she may be even more conceited than Gary' Ash and Ace think

" I want to help my classmates continue to be the best they could be" Giselle says walking up to Joe. " To teach each other to respect each other, but you're a weakling. You better get stronger fast or before you know it your fellow students will turn their back on you for good" Giselle says shocking Joe as she turned her back on him.

" A true friend wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help. You may look beautiful but you're a witch inside" Misty says.

" Hey that's my word don't steel it" Ace says but was ignored.

" Jealousy isn't very pretty either" Giselle says.

" Graveller would be enough to take out your water Pokémon" Giselle says taking out her Graveller for battle.

" Rock Pokémon are weak against water Pokémon" Brook says with concern.

" My Pokémon are at such an advanced level type disadvantage won't mean a thing. Use rollout on Starmi" Giselle says. Graveller delivered a powerful rollout to Starmi knocking him out of the room and into the poll knocked out.

" I can't believe it" Misty says shocked.

" Now were by the poll your Pokémon specialty you can use a different Pokémon if you want" Giselle says.

" Your just gonna chose another Pokémon weak against water" Misty says holding Starmi.

" You see Joe theirs more to Pokémon battle than types. A first class trainer would know that you need to train a Pokémon to reach a sufficient level as well" Giselle says.

" You can't determine the strength of a Pokémon just by calculating levels" Ash says.

" You also should no better than to belittle others" Ace says.

" Who are you two" Giselle asked.

" Were Ash can Ace Ketchum form pallet town, we've both already obtained tow badges" Ash says.

" In other words your both beginners. How long have you two been trying ot become Pokémon trainers" Giselle says.

" We started our journey two months ago" ace says.

" two months and neither of you can keep your Pokémon in their Pokeballs. By the way what Pokémon is that I've never seen it before" Giselle asked.

" This little guy is a GIble from the Sinnoh region and as to why we don't keep them in their Pokémon is because we want our starters to experience our journey's every step of the way" Ace replied.

" maybe your Pokémon are training you" Giselle says,

" All of our Pokémon are family to us, Pidgeotto, Buterfree, Sandsrew, Beedril, Spearow and Growleth re our family" Ash says.

" Is that all you have, that's strange Pokémon trainers usually have six Pokémon by now and you two got two badges with only four Pokémon each, you guys are really lucky" Giselle says.

" Our Pokémon earned those badges through effort not luck" Ace and Ash say.

" With tow months of experience your Pokémon should be at least at level twenty five but I bet it hasn't reached that level yet" Giselle says.

" To pick a Pikachu and a Pokémon form a different region, you two must not know a hole lot about Pokémon" Giselle says, oh how wrong she was.

" Pikachu looks like it'd be good as a house pet for a little girl and the Gible looks like it would make a great garbage dumb" Giselle says while laughing angering both Ash and Ace.

" Ok that's it you and me are gonna battle, I'll show you how strong my Pikachu really is" Ash says.

" Ash don't hold back" Ace says wanting his brother to take this girl down a notch.

" Cubone should be more than a match for your little Pikachu" Giselle says taking out Cubone for battle.

" Cubone start off with leer" Giselle says. Cubone sued leer but learned that it had little effect on Pikachu as he just stood their waiting. " It's not working, fine Cubone use bone club" Giselle says but was surprised when Pikachu easily dodge Cubone using his speed.

" The training they did the past tow weeks has really paid off Cubone hasn't even been able to land a solid hit" Brook says watching Cubone continuously try to his Pikachu with it's bone.

" Pikachu use brick break on Cubone to end this" Ash says. Pikachu hit Cubone in the stomach with brick break knocking him out; once Cubone woke up he started crying. " That's what my Pikachu is capable of" Ash says cheering along with his Pikachu at their win.

" I never thought I would see a Pikachu beat a Cubone" Joe says surprised.

" If you want to be a Pokémon trainer I suggest you see the world for yourself Joe. You could learn more from travelling than you could in this stupid school" Ace says.

" You did a good job Cubone return" Giselle says returning Cubone.

" That was great Ash you've really improved" Brook says amazed by his friends progress.

" I can't believe I lost the match" Giselle says as smoke started to appear.

" Payback time" Ace says surprising everyone.

" Gible use flamethrower, Beedril use pin missile" Ace says as Gible and Beedril hit three shadows in the smoke that ended up being team rocket who were blasting off into the air.

" That's for almost killing Gible, next time I won't be so nice" Ace says with and evil smile.

' That was being nice' everyone one thinks backing away form Ace.

Later

"So you guys are leaving, I promise oyu that well meet again at the pokemon league competition" Giselle says walking towards the gang with Joe.

" Definitely" Ace says.

" Well be even stronger than before so you better be ready" Ash says.

Till next time

XXX

Ash will unlock his aura very soon I promise you that. I used this chapter to develop Ash's character and so that I could use AJ's idea's of training and implement it onto Ace's and Ash's training. I also wanted to make AJ, Joe and Giselle rivals, so they will be making appearances again down the road.

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review.

Ash's Pokémon

Pikachu (M), Buterfree (M), Pidgeotto (F), Sandshrew (M)

Ace's pokemon

Gible (M), Spearow (F), Beedril (M), Growleth (M)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Pokémon

XXX

EPISODE 10

"WERE LOST" Misty yells as the gang were lost in the forest. " we shouldn't have taken that short cut" Misty says.

" It was your idea to go this way" Ash says.

" If I was leading we wouldn't have gotten lost" Misty says.

' Will they just shut up' Ace thinks annoyed.

" Who said were lost" Ash says.

" If we don't know were we are than that means were lost" Misty says.

" Calm down fighting isn't going to help one bit" Ace says.

" Ya he's right you guys need to chill out" Brook says.

" Fine but if we every get to Vermillion city I'm going to give you and earful Ash" Misty says.

" Lets take a break" Ace says as they sit down on some rocks.

" A Pokémon" Ash says as he spots and Odish drinking water. " I'm going to catch it" Ash says.

" Hold it" Misty says stopping Ash.

" Why" Ash asked confused.

" Because I'm going to catch it" Misty says.

" No way first come first serve" Ash says.

" But we found it around the water and water is my specialty" Misty says.

" Ok it's official you're an idiot" Ace says blunt but shut up after getting bump on his head curtsey of Misty.

" Go Starmi" Misty says taking out her Starmi for battle. " Water gun" Misty says getting Starmi to hit Odish with a stream of water. " Now finish it with tackle" Misty says as Odish was hit by Starmi's tackle attack. " Pokeball go" Misty says as she threw her Pokeball but was surprised when the Pokeball was knocked back by a Baulbasaur.

" I can't believe it it's a Baulbasaur" Ash says happily.

" Baulbasaur" Baulasaur says as he tackles Starmi to Misty.

" It's my turn now" Ash says. " Butterfree lets go" ash says taking out his Buterfree. " Use sleep powder" Ash says but was surprised when Baulbasaur blew away the sleep powder with a powerful Breath.

" Hang in their Butterfree" ash says as his Buterfree struggled to stay awake. Baulsbasuar ran at Butterfree and tackled him while in his weakened state. Baulbasaur took this chance to escape into the bushes.

" Baulbasaur got away" ash says a little disappointed at not getting the Baulbasaur.

Later at a bridge

" If I see that Baulbasuar again I'm definitely going to catch it" Ash says as he and the others started to cross the Bridge.

" Were is this place" Misty asked.

" I can't find this bridge anywhere on the map" Brook says looking at their map.

" That is not a good sign" Ace says knowing that something stupid will happen soon. Just as Ace said that a strong wind caused one of the ropes to break, which resulted in the Bridge starting to collapse.

" I hate my luck" Ace yells as Gible was holding on to Ace's head for dear life while unintentionally digging his claws into Ace's skin.

" ahhhhh" everyone heard causing them to look down and see Brook fall inot the river below then.

" Ash you have to pull us up" Misty says as she help onto Ash.

" I can't your too heavy" Ash Says.

" You will apologies later and pull us to safety" Misty says.

Later

" That was the scariest thing to happen so far" Ash says as they try to catch their breath.

" I hope we never have to go through something like that again" Ace says laying on his back with Gible sitting on his stomach.

" We can't rest right now we have to find Brook" Misty says.

" Right" Ash and Ace say together. As they were running along side the river stream looking for Brook Misty fell into a hole.

" You all right Misty" Ash asked.

" No I'm not, why is their a trap here in the first place" Misty says.

" Don't know, maybe someone put it here to keep poachers away" Ace says.

" It seems pretty strange to me, wouldn't they need a better trap than a hole to stop poachers" Ash says.

" Just help me up" Misty says.

" This is just not our day" Ash says.

" Tell me about it" Ace says as he and Ash pulled Misty out of the hole.

" Brook hey Brook" Ash says as they continued to walk along side the stream.

" Think he washed this far down stream" Misty says. She soon stepped on a trap that caught the entire gang in a net.

" Good job Misty, you got all of us caught in the trap this time" Ace says annoyed.

" Oh shut up, just find away to get us out of here" misty says.

" What exactly could we do in this type of situation" Ash says.

" I don't know try to wiggle it might loosen the net" Misty says.

" You are an idiot" Ace says bluntly earning a kick the face from Misty.

" Baulbasaur" they all heard to see the same Baulbasaur from before below them. The Baulbasaur began to walk away. " Baulbasaur can you help us out" Ash asked but was ignored.

" Ouch you kicked me" Misty says as Ace got her back fro kicking him.

" That's what you get for kicking me" Ace says still nursing the spot Misty kicked.

Later

" I wonder what happened to Brook" Ash says as they were still stuck in the net.

" Maybe he got carried away into the ocean" Ace says jokingly.

" Will you shut up" misty says with Pikachu agreeing with her.

" Hey just trying to lighten the mood" Ace says holding a sleeping Gible.

" Hey guys what are you doing up their" Brook asked.

" You know just hanging around" Ace says as Brook cuts the rope causing them to fall to the ground.

" Next time let us down gently" Mist says holding her head.

" I'm just glad to be on the ground again" Ace says now holding an awake Gible.

" Sorry about that guys" Brook says while rubbing the back of his head.

" So what happened to you when you fell in the river" Ash asked.

" While I was being washed away, a beautiful girl grabbed my hand and saved me.

" Oh" a girl says as Brook took the others to where eth girl lived.

" Melanie these are my friends" Brook says introducing the others.

" Hello" Ash and Ace say together.

" So your Brook friends he's told me a lot about you guys" Melanie says.

" Do all those Pokémon belong to you" misty asked looking at all the Pokémon.

" No this is a place were Pokémon are able to rest and relax" Brook says petting Paras

" Wow that's awesome" Ace says impressed with what Melanie is doing

" So it's like a Pokémon health spa" Ash says.

" Pretty much" Brooks says standing up.

" Here the Pokémon are able to relax and don't have to worry about battling in the wild. The Pokémon stay here until they feel like their ready to leave" Melanie says.

" That's pretty cool" Misty says with a smile.

" She also knows a lot about medical herbs that help treat a Pokémon when their injured or to weak" Brook says.

" She sounds just like you Brook" Ace says causing Brook to blush.

" Looks like theirs something else Brook likes other than raising Pokémon" Misty says causing his whole face to go red.

" Be quite she might hear you" Brook says covering Misty's mouth.

" Hey Melanie can I ask you something" Ace says.

" Sure" Melanie replied.

" Are you the one who put up those traps in the forest" Ace asked.

" Yes it was me, I wanted to keep Pokémon trainers form finding this place in fear fo them trying to capture all of these Pokémon especially since their injuries would make it easier for them to be caught" Melanie replied.

" I promised Melanie that we wouldn't capture any Pokémon here" Brook says.

" No problem man we won't capture any of them" Ace says reassuring Brook.

" So did you seal the promise with a kiss" Misty says with a shit eating grin but shut up when Brook bopped her in the head. " so that must mean you really so love her" Misty says earning another hit the head.

" Really Misty can't you just shut up for once" Ace says annoyed by Misty's blatant disrespect for Brooks private life.

A little later Ace and Ash saw Misty walking up to Odish. It looked like she was apologizing to him about her suddenly trying to capture him in the forest. As she finished apologizing they saw Misty get tackled to the ground by Baulbasaur.

" Ha she got what she deserved" Ace says.

" Bro that's just mean" Ash says as he walked dup to Misty and helped her up.

" That wasn't very nice Baulbasaur" Ash says after helping Misty get back on her feet.

" Ya what's your problem" Misty says.

" Pretty sure he doesn't trust you since you attacked Odish in the forest. He's probably just being protective of him" Ace says.

" He's right Baulbasaur doesn't mean any harm." Melanie says. " Baulbasuar is the protector of our village" Melanie says surprising everyone. " He protects all the injured Pokémon here" Melanie says. " Baulbasuar is the bravest and most loyal Pokémon I have ever met" Melanie says.

" he must have thought I was taking Odish from the village" Misty says.

" Balbasaur, Baulbasaur" Balbasuar says as he tried to push Ash.

" Baulbasaur doesn't like Pokémon trainers so he probably wants you to leave the village" Melanie says

" But were not here to capture Pokémon" Misty says.

" It's true Baulbasaur, their our friends" Melanie says.

" He decided to be the village Bodyguard out of worry for the other Pokémon, it would be great to have a Pokémon like him" Ash says. All of a sudden team rocket appeared with another weird device.

" Great just great, when will these morons learn" Ace says. As Ace was talking team rocket took out a large air vacuum that started to suck up all the Pokémon in the village.

" All Pokémon are invited to enter the stadium" Jessie says.

" Step right up" James says holding a rose.

" Everyone get into the cabin" Brook says while he holds the cabin door open for Melanie and the other Pokémon to enter.

" Wait" Misty says as she tried to grab Odish but was to late as the winds lifted him off the ground. " No Odish" Misty yells as Odish was bout to be sucked into the vacuum. Baulbasuar was able to sue his Vines to grab Odish just before he went into the vacuum and bring Odish back. Baulbasaur was having a little trouble wlaking against the wind currents so Ash helped Baulbasuar by pushing him forwards allowing them to safely get into the cabin. After team rocket tried to suck up the Pokémon from within the house Baulbasaur came out and used his vine whip to knock away the vacuum house.

" Pidgeotto I chose you/ Spearow get them" Ash and Ace say running out fo the cabin and taking out their flying Pokémon.

" Use gust attack" they say together getting their Pokémon to release powerful gusts that collided with team rockets making a twister that caused team rocket to fly into the horizon.

" Is everyone ok" Melanie asked as they all came out of the cottage.

" Ya were ok, this village is well protected with Baulbasaur here" Ash says.

" Ash don't you think that Baulbasaur would be an excellent addition to your team" Melanie says.

" He definitely would" Ash says excitedly.

" I think it would be best if Baulbasaur went with you" Melanie says surprising him. " Baulbasaur stayed here to protect the weaker Pokémon but this village is to small, the baulb on his back can't grow properly unless he goes out into the world. Please take Baulbasaur with you on your journey" Melanie asked.

" But what will happen to the village without Baulbasaur" Misty asked.

" Ya who's going to protect you" Brook asked.

" These Pokémon need to learn how to defend themselves. If Baulbasuar is always here with them they'll become to dependent on him and won't ever leave the village" Ace says.

" That's right, their wild Pokémon, so they need to live in the wild. They have relied to much on Baulbasaur and haven't left even though their injuries have healed" Melanie says. " so please take Baulbasaur with you he won't be a burden I promise. He still has a lot of growing to do, and needs a trainer like you to help him grow" Melanie says.

" Alright but only if Baulbasaur agrees to battle me first" ash sasy and gets a nod from Baulbasaur.

" Good luck bro" Ace says as he moves out of the way.

" Pikachu I'm counting on you, start things off with quick attack" Ash says. Baulbasuar intercepted Pikachu with a tackle attack bringing them both to a stalemate. Baulbasaur than preceded to grab Pikachu with hi vines and kept smacking him onto the ground.

" Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash says getting Pikachu to shook Baulbasaur using his vines as conductors.

" Pokeball go" Ash says throwing a Pokeball at Baulbasaur successfully capturing him. " We caught Baulbasaur" Ash says as he and Pikachu make the victory sign.

" Have a safe trip" Melanie says as she and the other Pokémon see the gang off.

" I promise to take care of Baulbasaur" Ash says.

" Baulbasuar thank you for watching over us" Melanie says as she pats Baulbasaur on the head.

" Melanie I've been thinking, since Baulbasaur is leaving I wouldn't mind staying and helping you our" Brook says with a blush.

" That's kind of you but we'll be ok, it wouldn't be fair for me to keep you from all fo your wonderful adventures" Melanie says.

" Guess your right" Brook says as they left the village.

EPISODE 11

" Were lost again" Misty says as the group seemed to have gotten lost again on their way to vermillion city. " We've been looking for Vermilion city for ten whole days" Misty says.

" Misty theirs a bug on you" Brook says causing misty to scream and hide behind Ash. " Never mind it was just a peace of grass" Brook says. Misty kicked him right in the face fro getting her worked up over a piece of grass.

" I'm going crazy where are we" Misty says.

" I thought you were always crazy" Ace says earning a kick to the face just like Brook.

" According to the map were in the middle of no where" Ash says reading the map to find their location. " But it looks like route 24 four leads to vermillion city" Ash says showing them the map.

" Does this trail lead to route 24" Misty asked with hope in her eyes.

" According to my calculations it does" Ash says.

" Alright then lets get going" Misty says as she grabbed her bag and started walking. " Hey guys take a look at this" Misty says as she stared at whatever was in front of her.

" I think it's a giant Pokémon" Ash say's getting Brook and Ace's attention.

" Lets take a closer look" Ace says as they got closer to what they believed was a Pokémon. As they got closer they could see that the giant Pokémon was in fact a Charmander.

" I always wanted to have my own Charmander and now I have the chance to get one" Ash says.

" That Charmander looks like it's in bad shape, you should definitely catch it so we can take it to the Pokémon center" Brook says.

" Pokeball go" Ash says throwing a Pokeball at Charmander who wacked it back with it's tail.

" The Charmander looks healthy to me" Ash says

" The flame on it's tail looks weak, thiers no way it can still have the strength to battle" Ace says to his brother.

" Try again one more time Ash" brook says.

" All right Pokeball go" ash says throwing the Pokeball but his time Charmander was sucked into the Pokeball but was able to get out.

" He has a lot of spunk" Ace says.

" More like an attitude problem" Misty says.

" Your one to talk" Ace says earning a glare from Misty.

Pikachu and Gible went up to the rock Charmander was laying on to ask him why he was there.

Pokemon talk

" What are you doing up here" Pikachu asked Charmander.

" I'm waiting for my trainer to pick me up. He told me to wait here and that he would be coming back for me soon" Charmander replied.

" Why would he leave you here in your own in the first place" Gible asked.

" Don't know but I trust my trainer to come back fro me" Charmander replied.

" I see all right see you later" Pikachu says as he jumped of the rock.

" Bye I hope we meet again" Gible says as he followed after Pikachu.

Back to the others

" Ash did you understand what they were saying" Ace asked his brother wanting to know if he was hallucinating.

" ya, every last word" ash says with a shocked look on his face.

" Didn't this happen before" Ace asked.

" ya when Pikachu and Gibel were talking to that Clefairy at mount moon" Ash says. As they were talking to each other they didn't notice Brook and Misty giving them odd looks.

" Lets see if we can still understand them" Ace says noticing Pikachu and Gible walking up to them.

" pika pikachu" Pikachu syas causing Ace and Ash to face fault.

" Are you guys ok" Brook asked worrying about his friends mental health.

" Ya were fine, nothing to worry about" Ace says. ' That's odd why can't we understand them anymore' Ace thinks.

" What do you think there saying" Misty asked as she watched Pikachu and Gible make weird gestures using their hands.

" I think their trying to tell us that Charmander already belongs to another trainer" Ash says.

" I see that would explain why you weren't able to capture him" Brook says.

" You mean Charmander belongs to somebody" Misty says

" If he's waiting for someone it's best if we just leave him be" Brook says.

" I hope it's trainer come back soon" Ash says.

" Me too bro" Ace says as they all left.

" Hey guys look a Pokémon center" Misty says pointing to it.

" If theirs a Pokémon center here route twenty four shouldn't be too far" Ace says as it starts to rain.

" Ya but its best if we wait out the storm before we move on to route twenty four" Brook says

Inside the Pokémon center

" Here guys have some soup" Misty says handing everyone a bowl. " What's wrong" Misty asked seeing all the boys having depressed looks on their faces.

" Were wondering f anybody had picked up that Charmander yet, what if it's trainer left it their" Brook says with worry in his voice.

" I don't think Charmander would wait that long" Ash says.

" His trainer must have gotten it by now" Brook says.

" I don't know guys it's weird that his trainer would even leave him their alone in the first place" Ace says causing the others to show worry.

" hahahahaha" they all heard from another table.

" Look at them all, a pretty cool collection" a boy with blue hair says with a bunch of Pokeball on his table.

" You're the man Damien" boy 1 says.

" Yo man didn't you also have a Charmander" boy 2 says getting te gangs interest especially Ash's

" I did but that thing was so weak it couldn't even beat the weakest opponent" Damien says angering Ash.

' That guys garbage' Ace thinks while looking at Ash grow angrier by the second. ' Well shits gonna happen soon' Ace thinks.

" I don't like his attitude" Misty says.

" All Pokémon are weak in the beginning but over time they grow stronger" Ace says.

" ya bit it doesn't seem like he understands that" Brook says.

" so what did you so with Charmander" Boy 2 asked.

" I left it one some rocks in the woods, that thing is so stupid no matter what I do it keeps following me. I finally got rid of it by promising id come back for it, and it fell for it. Its probably still their waiting for me hahahaha" Damien says as he and his friends laugh.

" he's the one who abandoned Charmander huh" Ace says with veins bulging out of his head.

" ya he's still waiting for him on that rock" Misty says.

SLAM

Everyone heard to see Ash slam his fist on to the table before he walked up to Damien.

" Go back and get that Charmander" Ash say as he grabs Damien shoulder.

" Why should I" Damien says taking Ash's hand off his shoulder.

" You lied to your Pokémon and said you would come back for it. Right now it's waiting for you in a freaking storm. If it's tail flame goes out he'll die, so go and get it" Ash says as his body started to have a thin blue outline.

' Is that the same thing that happened to me' Ace says keeping a close eye on his brother.

" What I do is none of your business. If that Charmander is going to die from a little rain than let it, it's just proof of how weak it is" Damien says.

" You piece of shit you have no right to be a Pokémon trainer" Ash says as the blue aura around him starts to get stronger.

" What did you call me punk" Damien says as he gets ready to punch Ash. As Damien threw a punch at Ash a blue mirror comes between them breaking Damiens fist on impact.

" Aw my hand, it's broken" Damien yells holding his hand in pain.

" Stop this at once there is no fighting allowed in the Pokémon center" Nurse joy says as she arrives.

" Fine let's get out of here" Damien says still holding onto his hand as one of his friends grabbed all of his Pokeball for him

" It's best if you don't get mixed up with them. They have a very bad reputation" Nurse joy says.

" Thanks for the advice" Brook says while blushing.

" Snap out of it man, we have to get Charmander to the Pokémon center before it's tail fire goes out" Ace says getting Brook out of his dazed state.

" Let's go right now we don't have time to waist" Ash says getting a nod from everybody.

Out in the storm

" This is dangerous, we shouldn't be out in the storm like this" Misty complained.

" Misty right now a Pokémon's life is at stake, ether you shut up or you head back to the Pokémon center" Ace says annoyed you'd expect that after two and a half months of travelling with them would help her become more companionate for others.

" Sorry I'll shut up" Misty says winking at them.

As they ran they could see Charmander being attacked by three Spearow.

" Knock it off" Ash says throwing a rock at the Spearow's to get their attention.

" Pikachu sue thundershook on the Spearow" Ash says. Pikachu used thundershook on Spearow and the tohers resulting in them laying on the ground burn.

" Why did you shook us to" Ace says as Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" The flame on its tail is almost out" Ash says as he Brook and Ace grab their rain coats and use them to cover and warm up Charmander.

"Lets hurry up and get him to the Pokémon center" Brook says.

At the center

" Nurse joy please help" Ash says as they arrived at the Pokémon center.

" What is it" nurse joy asked as she ran up to them.

" This Charmander is in critical condition. He need attention immediately" Brook says while holding Charmander.

" Oh my, how could you let it get into such a condition" nurse joy says angrily.

" Damiens the one who abandoned Charmander" Ash says.

" What" Nurse joy says shocked at what she heard. She knew he was a horrible trainer but she didn't know he would do something do detestable.

" He promised this Charmaner he would come back for it. Since Charmander is so loyal to Damien he believed him" Ash says.

" Poor Charmander and Damien just left with his friends" Nurse joy says.

" I suggest you give a description of Damien to all the Officer Jennies in Kanto, so that when they see him they can arrest him for Pokémon abandonment" Ace says getting a nod form everybody.

" Alright bring Charmander to the emergency room and I'll begin treating him right away" Nurse joy says.

After a few hours of waiting for Charmaders treatment to finish Nurse hoy came out of the emergency room. " Charmander will make a full recovery, right now he's just resting" Nurse joy says causing everyone to release a sigh of relief. " he should be fine by morning" Nurse joy says as everyone looked into the room to see Charmander sleeping peacefully.

Next say in the morning

" Wake up everyone" Brook says waking everyone up.

" What the emergency" Ace says rubbing his eyes.

" Charmadners gone" Brook says shocking everyone.

" He probably went back to the rock to wait for Damien" Ash says while clenching his fist.

" Theirs nothing we can do, Charmander has made his decision" Ace says putting a hand on his Brothers shoulder to calm him down.

" He's right until Charmaner realizes the truth their isn't anything you could possibly do right now" Nurse joy says.

" I thought Charmander understood we cared about it" Brook says sadly as he and the gang left the Pokémon center.

" He knew we cared but he just couldn't forget about Damien he's still loyal to him" Ash says.

" You feel something" ash asked as he felt a small tremor.

" Ya I did" brook says also felling the tremor.

" Guys were standing on a trap" ace Yells but it was too late since they all fell into a hole. Gible and Pikachu were the only ones who didn't fall since they were in front of the others.

" Can't believe they fell for it" Meowth says as team rocket came out of the bushes wearing full body rubber suits.

" Our invention worked were geniuses" Jessie says.

" Come with us you two" James says as Pikachu and Gible started to back away. " you belong to us now" James says as Pikachu used thunderbolt on them which had no affect but Gibles flamethrower was a different story. The only surprising thing was that Charmander was also there next to Gible using his own flamethrower to help out.

" ahhhh" team rocket screamed as they ran away in fear since their suits were completely burned making them vulnerable to Pikachu's electric attacks.

" Thanks for the help Charmander" they all say after they climbed out of the hole.

" Charmander did care" Misty says with a smile.

" Why don't you come with us Charmander your trainer probably isn't going to come back" Ash asked.

" Hey Charmander" Damien says as he showed up causing the others to get disgusted looks on their faces. " I've been looking all over for you" he said his hand rapped in bandages.

" Get lost you weasel" ash says with venom.

" No way you little freak, I'm here for Charmander" Damien says.

" Be careful Charmander he already abandoned you once he'll probably do it again if you go with him" Brook says.

" Charmadner is mine I'm the one who caught it remember" Damien says.

" Ya and you also bragged about how you abandoned him because he was weak" Ace says.

" Good thing I did, that toughened it up. Besides what wrong with dumping off a weak Pokémon" Damian says surprising Charmander with his harsh words. " I wasn't going to come back for it but after seeing what it can do, I'm glad I ran into you guys" Damien says causing Charmadner to get depressed. " the best thing is that I didn't have to raise it myself" Damien says.

" That's terrible" Misty says with anger.

" Raising a Pokemon is the best part of being a trainer" Brook says.

" You wish it's the most boring part" Damien says.

" How dare you call yourself a Pokémon trainer" Brook says.

" You see Charmander he doesn't care about you he only wants you to win battles" Misty says to Charmander.

" Charmander return" Damien says throwing his Pokeball at Charmander who waked it back with his tail hitting Damien in the face.

" Ha nice shot their little buddy" Ace says rubbing charmander head.

" That does it I'll crush you with every Pokemon I have" Damien say as he was about to grab all of his Pokeballs but stopped when he felt someone grab his wrist. Damien turned his head to see who gabbed his wrist and paled when eh was officer jenny behind him

" Are you Damien" Officer jenny asked.

" Yes that's me" Damien says scarred.

" Your under arrest for Pokémon abuse and abandonment" officer jenny says as she hand cuffed him and stuffed him into the passenger seat of her motorbike.

" Thanks for the help office Jenny" Ace says.

" I should be the one thanking you. If you hadn't told Nurse joy to call the officer Jenny's about Damien he would have been able to get away with his crime" Officer jenny says.

" So what'll happen to him now" Ash asked curiously.

" His Pokémon trainer id will be confiscated for a few years as punishment for his crimes as well as all of his Pokémon, who will be given to league trainer or released into the wild" officer jenny says before she leaves.

" Good riddance the world is now a safer place" Ace says causing the others to sweet drop.

" Ya, so Charmander you want to take us up on our offer" Ash asked Charmander who nodded yes. " Welcome to the family Charmander" Ash says as Charmander jumped straight at the Pokeball ash threw capturing him.

" You got a Pokémon and a new friend" Misty says.

" No Misty we got a new member in our family" Ash says causing everyone to smile.

EPISODE 12

" Yo Ash come here I want to talk to you about something" Ace says.

" Ya what is it" Ash asked wondering what his brother wanted tot talk about.

" Do you remember that blue mirror you made to defend your self when Damien tried to punch" Ace says getting nod.

" I want you try and make it again" Ace says getting a confused look from Ash but none the less complied and concentrated and was some how and to make a small blue mirror the size of his palm. The only problem was Ash was breathing heavily from having to use so much energy.

" So it seems that both of use can use this blue energy but in our own unique way's" Ace says.

" I wonder why were able to do this, it seems a little weird to me" Ash says getting a nod from his brother.

" I don't know but it's best if we keep this a secrete. Though I am interested in them so why don't e practice using them in secrete. That way we can experiment and learn more about the powers we have" Ace says to his brother who nodded.

" But what about Misty and Brook, they've seen us use these powers as well" Ash says with a little worry.

" Well tell them if they ask about it but for now just leave it. They don't seem to believe that what we did was real for now. Otherwise they would have come to us write away with questions" Ace says getting another nod form his brother.

" What are you guys talking about" Misty says getting their attention.

" Nothing, I was just saying that I was going to go look for Pokémon to capture since. Right now I only have four and I need to capture more if I want to stand a chance against the other gyms. Since were near the city I was proposing we split up, you guys can go to the city to restock on supplies while I look around for any new Pokémon in the forest" Ace says.

"Sounds like a good idea right now you only have four Pokémon so it's natural you need to capture more. Well meet up with you at the Pokémon Center in round five hours does that sound good" Brook says.

" Ya that sounds good, well I'll you guys at the Pokémon center" Ace says as he ran into the frost looking for new Pokémon with Gible running right beside him.

Moments later

Ace and Gible were sitting down near a lake. Ace had a fishing rode I his hand hoping to catch water type Pokémon so that his team could become more diversified. After a few moments of waiting Ace felt something tug on his line.

" Looks like we got something buddy" Ace says as he tried his hardest to real in whatever Pokémon was taking his bait.

" Gible, gible" Gible says excitedly wanting to see what new family member they would be getting.

" Alright let's see who we got here" Ace says as he pulled on the line with all of his strength allowing them to see which Pokémon would come out.

" Shell, Shellder" Shellder says as he stares at Ace and Gible.

" A Shellder well that's definitely and interesting catch" Ace says smiling at the Pokémon he fished out of the lake. " All right Gible lets do this" aCe says as he and Gibel prepared to battle the Shelllder who sensed what they wanted and also prepared for the battle. ' A fighter huh he'll make and awesome addition to the team' Ace thinks.

" Gible start things off with bite" Ace says. Gible use bite on Shellder bit found out that his attack had no affect since Shellder sued his shell in order to defend himself.

" Danm should have seen that coming, Gible back away and hit Shellder with a flamethrower all long as you possibly can" Ace says. Gible quickly backed away form Shellder and unleashed his flamethrower on Shellder who was still hiding in his shell for protection.

Inside his shell Shellder was in a lot of pain due to the insane amount of heat he was feeling from the flamethrower. The air in his shell was becoming hotter by the second making it harder fro him to breath. He had no choice but open his shell for air other wise he would end up suffocating himself.

" Now's our chance Gible use Dragon rage" Ace says as soon as he saw Shellder opening his shell. Gible used dragon rage as soon as possible hitting Shellder straight on and doing considerable damage.

" Go Pokeball" Ace says throwing a Pokeball at the now defeated Shellder capturing him without much of a struggle.

" Sweet we got a new family member" Ace says as he and Gible cheered. "If you had not relied only on your defense you may have actually been a threat to us, don't worry I promise to make sure that you become as strong as you possibly can" Ace says to Shellder before he clipped his Pokeball onto his belt.

" We got around two hours left before we have to meet up with the others. That should be enough time to find another Pokémon to add to our family" Ace says with Gible nodding wanting to have another brother or sister to play with.

" Alright lets get going buddy hopefully we can find a rare Pokémon this time, it would be awesome if we could" Ace says getting a nod from Gible.

As they were walking keeping an eye out for Pokémon Ace heard and explosion close by.

" That doesn't sound good lets check out what's happening" Ace says as he and Gible run toward where they heard the explosion. As Ace approached the area he heard the explosion come from he saw an Electebuzz attacking two little Eevees, which made him extremely mad.

" Hey what the hell do you think your doing you bastard" Ace says with venom in his voice getting the attention of the Electabuzz and eevees

" Ele, Electabuzz" Electabuzz says as h ignored Ace not seeing him as a threat and shot a thunderbolt attack at the Eevee's who were cowering in fear.

' Oh no this is bad' Ace thinks as he ran in between Electabuzz and the Eevees taking the thunderbolt attack head on. " AHHHHHHHH" Ace screams in pain as multiple volts of electricity are coursing threw his entire body. " Damn that hurt" Ace says after he was shocked. " Gible lets take care of him quickly" Ace says as Gible gets ready to battle the Electabuzz.

" Gible use flamethrower on Electabuzz" Ace says. Gible shot a flamethrower at Electabuzz causing Electabuzz to scream in pain as he was badly burnt the flames.

Electabuzz retaliated by using Fire punch on Gible causing Gible to skid back form the force of the punch.

" Not bad he's really strong, Gible use dig" Ace says. Gibel quickly went underground making everything go silent as Electabuzz waited in anticipation for the moment Gible would attack.

" Gible now use dragon rage" Ace says as Gible jumps out in front of Electabuzz surprising him enough to let Gible shot a powerful point blank flamethrower at Electabuzz.

" Good job buddy lets end this quickly" Ace says bit as soon as he finished his sentence Electabuzz got right in front of Gible and dealt a deadly ice punch.

" Danm I didn't think he would recover so quickly" Ace says as he walks up to the now unconscious Gible. " I should have been more careful sorry for letting you down buddy. Though I didn't''t expect him to know ad ice type attack" Ace says as he picked up Gible and let him lay down near the two Eevees who were watching the battle intensely to scarred and excited to make a move.

" Your definitely a powerful Pokémon you'd make a great addition to my team, Spearow lets go" Ace says as he took out his Spearow to battle Electabuzz. He decided to use Spearow since he could tell the attacks Gible landed had done a great deal of damage to Electabuzz making him and easy win even for his Spearow.

" Alright Spearow use your speed to your advantage and hit him with an aerial ace" Ace says. Spearow quickly did as told before Electabuzz could retaliate and landed a aerial Ace straight to his stomach. As soon as Spearow hit Elecatebuzz she was grabbed by electabuzz who used a point blank thunderbolt causing spearow to cry in pain.

" Seriously how does he still have so much energy" Ace says as Electabuzz lets go to a now smoking Spearow.

" Spearow Fly to the sky while you can" ace says. Spearow quickly flew to the sky trying to get as much distance from Electabuzz as she possibly could.

" Spearow use mimic" Ace says getting Spearow to unleash a thunderbolt at Electabuzz causing him to scream in pain. After Spearow stopped using thunderbolt Electabuzz collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. " Now's my chance, pokeball go" Ace says as he threw a Pokeball at Electabuzz capturing him with only a little trouble, he went over and picked up Electabuzzes Pokeball afterwards.

" You great a great job Spearow" Ace says as he looked at his Spearow. He was surprised when his Spearow started to glow white and slowly grew larger and took on a new shape, after a few seconds the light faded showing that Spearow had now evolved into a Fearow.

" Sweet you evolved" Ace says as he stroked his newly evolved Fearow after she landed in the ground.

" Gible, gib" Gible says as he went up to Ace and hugged his leg after waking up. " How are you doing buddy that was a pretty nasty hit you took" Ace say as he bent down and picked up Gible who seemed to be sad about losing, he could see tears forming in his eyes. " Don't worry it's not your fault you lost, neither of us expected Electabuzz to know ice punch. We'll make you strong enough to beat your weakness to ice types I promise you that" Ace says as he held onto Gible tightly letting him cry a little on his shirt. Gible was sad that he let his trainer down and wasn't afraid to show it.

" Eevee" Ace heard looking to see the two little Eevees that were being attacked by Electabuzz. ' I was so wrapped up in the battle that I completely forgot about them' Ace thinks in his head.

" Hey their you two, are you al right" Ace says as he slowly approached the two Eevees but was surprised when both of them jumped right into at him and tackled him and Gible to the ground as they started to lick his face affectionately.

" I'm glad you two are ok," Ace says as he gets up. " Well now since I've done everything I needed to I'll be on my way, Fearow rwturn" Ace says retuning his Fearow after he picked up Gible and started to walk away, he didn't notice the sad looks on the Eevees faces as he started to walk away. As he was walking he noticed the sound of little foot steps behind him, he looked back to see the same tow Eevees he saved following him

" Do you two want to some along with me" Ace asked knowing that they probably chosen to travel with him.

" Ee, Eevee" they both said in excitement as they nodded their heads and ran towards him in excitement.

" Alright then follow along and I'll introduce you to my brother and friends" Ace says he didn't think it would be fair if he was the only one to get an Eevee so he was planning on letting his brother train on of them.

As they were walking ace heard the sound of a motorbike close by. ' That's weird why would someone be riding a motor bike in "HOLY SHIT" Ace says the last part as he jumps out of the way of a motor bike.

" I'm so sorry I didn't expect anyone else to be in the forest" Jenny says as she stopped her motor bike.

" Ace is that you" Ash says happy to see his brother.

" Ash what the hell man you could have killed me" Ace yells at his brother.

" Sorry man but it's an emergency" Ash says with a worried look.

" What happened while I was gone" Ace asked him.

" I don't have time to explain just come along every second counts" Ash says getting a nod form his brother.

" Lets go their should be a secrete entrance near by" officer jenny says as they all ran towards the entrance. As they were running ash noticed the two Eevees that were following them.

" Why are those Eevee's following us" Ash says.

" Long story short I saved them form an Electabuzz I caught and now they want to come with me I was wondering if you wanted to raise one yourself" Ace says and sweat drops when he see's stares in his brothers eyes.

" That's great but lets capture them after we save Pikachu" Ash says as they continued running.

' So that's why he's in such a hurry it must have been those three morons who caused hurt Pikachu' Ace thinks to himself unconsciously leaking little bit of his aura surprising the two Eevees that were running behind them. Ash was also releasing a little bit of his aura as well.

" Here this is the secrete entrance" officer jenny says as the reached the mountainside. " The passage way is too small for me to fit in so you two have to go in alone, good luck" Officer jenny says getting a nod form both boys as they crawled into the secrete entrance along with Gible and the two Eevees.

" It's to dark in here, I'll send out Charmander to brighten the path" ash says as he released his Charmander. " Lead the way Charmadner" Ash says as he and the others followed Charmander.

" Hey bro hide inside for a little while, I made a promise that I would come alone otherwise they would hurt the others" Ash says to his brother who looked a little hesitant to leave him brother on his own but nodded non the less. Ace, Gible and the Eevees stayed hidden behind as ahs went outside to meet the others.

" Ash were you able to get the super potion" Brook asks holding Ash's injured Pikachu

" It's right here" Ash say taking the super potion out of his pocket.

" Hurry let's spray it on Pikachu" Misty says as she sprayed Pikachu with the potion.

All of a sudden they heard and explosion. " It's the missing two of the three dimwits" Ash says angrily.

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" jams"

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

" Surrender now or prepare to fight"

" Meowth that's right"

" Meowth carry Pikachu up the latter" Jessie says throwing down a latter form their air balloon.

" And the rest of you are in for a real blast" James says throwing down some bombs as Meowth grabbed into the latter while holding Pikachu.

" What the hell is going on" Ace says as he runs out of the cave along with Gible and the Eevees.

" Team rocket took Pikachu and threw some bombs at us" Ash says.

" Are you serious, god how stupid can they get, everyone get back into the cave I'll get Pikachu" Ace says getting a nod form everyone who ran back into the cave except ahs who heard the cry of one of the Squirtles who was stuck on his back making him vulnerable to the fire.

" Don't worry Squirtle I got you " Ash says as he runs towards Squirtle and saves him from getting hit by two more bombs dropped by team rocket. Deeply moving the Squirtle he just saved and also getting one of the two Eevee's to look at him in aw after watching his bravery.

Ace looks up at the sky to see Meowth holding Pikachu.

" Fearow het Pikachu back form team rocket" Ace says taking out his newly evolved Fearow who at amazing speeds flew at Meowth and grabbed Pikachu.

" Alright we got Pikachu back now to throttle them, Gible sue Dragon Rage on team rockets retreating balloon" Ace says throwing Gible has high as he could so Gible could get a better aim at team rocket as he hit them with his Dragon rage attack causing them to blast off. As team rocket blasted off Fearow came down to the ground giving Pikachu to Ash.

" That fire it's huge" Brook says as they looked at the fire that seemed to be consuming the forest.

" If it keeps burning the whole town could go up in smoke" office jenny says as she arrived.

" I got an idea, if you Squirtles work together you should be able to put out the fire" Ash says looking at the Squirtle squad.

The Squirtle squad were able to put out the fire by working together saving the town.

" Nice job you guy's" Ace says complementing them.

Later at the town

" Squirtle squad thank you for saving our town form the fir. Because of your skill and bravery we proudly appoint you the town fire fighters" Officer jenny says as they congratulated the Sqirtles for saving them.

" Looks like they won't have to worry about the towns people hatting them anymore" Brook says.

" Ya and now the town people won't have to worry about the Squirtle squad pulling pranks on them" Misty says.

" Eevee" everyone heard causing them to look at the two the Eevees Ace saved.

" Aw how cute were did these Eevess come from" Misty says as he bent down to pet them.

" Those are the Eevees I saved in the forest before I met up with Ash. I pretty sure they want to come along with us" Ace says rubbing the back of his head embarrassed about the fact he forgot about them again.

" Really, then I'm going to catch them right now" Misty says taking out a Pokeball to catch on of the Eevees but was surprised them they both ran too Ash and Ace.

" Give it up misty it seems like they already choose their trainer" Brook says causing Misty to whine.

" So you two really want to come with us" Ace asked the two Eevees who nodded yes.

" Alright but just to warn you we both already have six Pokémon on our teams, so both of you will be sent to our friend professor oak" Ace says getting a sad look form both of the Eevees.

" Don't worry we promise to have professor oak transfer you guys to our teams as soon as we possibly can" Ash says as he and his brother tapped the Eevees with a Pokeball capturing them and sending them to professor oaks lab.

Later

" Hey ash that squirtal is following us" Misty says as she looked behind.

" Squirtle, squirtle" Squartle says as he walked towards the gang.

" I think he want to come along with you bro" Ace says.

" Do you really want to come with us Squirtle" Ash asked. Squirtle responded by jumping into Ash's arm.

" Welcome to the family buddy" Ash says as he returned Squirtles hug.

Till next time

XXX

I hope you all like how I did this chapter it was a little difficult fro me to write Ace being on his own for a little while.

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review.

Ash's Pokémon

On him

Pikachu (M), Buterfree (M), Pidgeotto (F), Sandshrew (M), Baulbasaur (M), Charmander (M)

At lab

Squirtle (M), Eevee (F)

Ace's Pokémom

On him

Gible (M), Fearow (F), Beedril (M), Growleth (M), Shellder (M), Electabuzz (M)

At lab

Eevee (F)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Pokémon

XXX

EPISODE 13

" I can't wait till we get our third badge" Ash says excitedly.

" I doubt you can, the first two badges you got were out of pity by brook and my sister" Misty says getting a are you stupid look form Ace.

" I got them through my skills and kindness towards other, more than anyone can say about you" ash says annoyed at Misty always trying to put him down.

" Misty how about you think before you speak your making yourself look like an idiot" Ace says causing misty to get angry.

" What do you mean, ho exactly am I wrong" Misty says annoyed.

" Simple Ash got the bolder badge by gaining Brooks respect for showing kindness to his Pokémon. For the cascade badge me and Ash won through team work against you and your sister through team work and strategy" Ace says pointing out all the facts but sadly Misty would relent and was about to make her own argument.

" Now that's enough you guys their no reason to argue. Either way Ash and Ace both have two badges and over six Pokémon each. They'll need those Pokémon in order to compete in the Pokémon league" Brook says.

" Ya and we caught them all fair and square" Ash says happily.

" Caught them, Ash most of your Pokémon followed you" Misty says causing Ash to rub his head sheepishly.

" What are you jealous that Pokémon actually like me and my brother enough to come with us willingly" Ace says causing her to blush in embarrassment.

" As if, I would never be Jealous of you two, beside real Pokémon trainers actually catch their Pokémon" Misty says causing Ace to roll his eyes.

" You never give me a break" Ash says.

" Its really not unusual for most trainers to catch twenty or thirty Pokémon" Brook says.

" You two are lucky your Pokémon follow you around and don't forget you guys had our help too" Misty says.

" You helped us ya right, I won't disagree with the fact Brook has been a great help to us but you, never. The only things you've done since you joined us is complain yell and mooch off of us and insult us. Well here something for you to think about unlike you who act like you're you know everything about being a trainer, me and my brother are able to admit that were rookies off course were not going to be great trainers right form the start that the point of going on journeys so that we can gain experiences that will allow us to grow. So shut up, because honestly you have absolutely no right to tell me and my brother what it takes to be good trainers" Ace says causing silence among the group. Misty just hut up after that and hung her head in shame.

" Though she is right to some degree I haven't really caught all my Pokémon fairly so I'm definitely going to catch the next Pokémon I see with my own strength" Ash says as he runs towards the beach.

" Come on lets go after him otherwise he might get lost" Ace says and he and the others ran to catch up with Ash.

With Ash

" Now lets see if theirs any Pokémon I can capture here" Ash says looking around for Pokémon. As Ash was looking around he noticed something crawling near his legs and look down to see a little Krabby.

" Alright this will be a good chance to test out my power's" Ash says as he creates a small barrier in his hand and launches it at Krabby making him skid backwards form the impact. He then proceeded to create another barrier on top of Krabby and brought it down causing Krabby a lot of damage.

" This is my chance, Pokeball go" Ash says as he threw a Pokeball at Krabby capturing him with little resistance.

" Sweet I caught a Krabby all on my own" Ash says as his Krabby was transferred to professor oak.

" So you caught a Krabby congrats bro" Ace says as he and the others caught up with ash.

" So are you going to exchange any of your Pokémon" Misty asked.

" Ya but wouldn't I need a Pokémon exchange machine to do that" Ash says.

" Actually ash you can use your Pokedex to make exchanges as well" brook says surprising both Ace and Ash.

" Really I didn't know" Ash says.

" Even I didn't know that, how exactly is it done" Ace asked knowing how much easier his Pokémon training could become using the Pokedex.

" If you want to exchange Pokémon all you need to do is press the white bottom on your Pokedex" Brook says getting a nod from Ace.

" I'll exchange my Pokémon later, lets find a place to sleep it's getting late, but it would be nice to check up on them" Ash says.

" Theirs a light house here we can rest up in there" Brook says.

" Hopefully they have beds" Misty says happy they would have the chance to sleep in actual beds instead of the cold hard ground.

" And a Phone so I can call professor oak" Ash says.

" We could also ask whoever's their were we are" Brook says getting them excited as they ran towards the light house.

Later

" This light house is very weird" Brook says as they arrived at the lighthouse.

" Guess we better ring the bell" Misty says.

" I got it" Ash says pushing the red button.

" Whose their" someone asked using speakers.

" Excuse us sir were traveller and were lost" Brook says.

" We would appreciate it if you let us stay in the light house for the night" Ace says.

" Could we also use your telephone please" Ash asked.

" We've been camping out for a while, I'd sure appreciate a nice comfy bed" Misty says as she pushed Ash out of the way pissing Ace off.

" Could we also use your kitchen to make ourselves some food" Ace says pushing Misty out of the way like she did to her brother.

" Hey what was that for" Misty says angrily.

" That was for pushing my brother onto the ground, if you don't like that happening to you then don't do it to other, danm witch" Ace says causing misty to huff.

" Sure as long as you can make lots of food using only tofu" the man asked.

" Of course I can cook lots of things using only tofu" Brook says.

" Good, I've been eating nothing but tofu since my cook went on vacation" the man says as the doors to the lighthouse open.

" Would you mind if I borrow your phone" Ash asked as they entered the lighthouse.

" Theirs a phone near you" the man says making them look to the side to see a phone.

" A video phone, that's cool" Misty says.

" I'll call professor oak now" Ash says as he and Ace walked towards the phone.

" I'm sure your Pokémon are alright" Brook says.

" Ash, Ace you caught me cooking dinner, my cook is on vacation and I've got to fend for myself until she returns" Professor oak says.

" Wait a minute professor your not eating my Krabby are you" Ash asked in worry.

" Ash I don't think the professor would et your Pokémon" Ace says sweat dropping at his brother, as his bother rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

" Your brother right Ash and besides your Krabby is too small to make a very good meal, Gary Krabby. The Krabby that Gary caught in the other hand would make and excellent dinner much better then tofu" professor oak says blowing on a piece of tofu.

" What Gary also caught a Krabby" Ash says in surprise.

" Yes it's huge, take a look" Professor oak says turning the screen to show Gary's Krabby which was almost ten times as big as Ash's Krabby. " Gary's already caught forty five Pokémon" Professor oak says.

" Forty five Pokémon" ash says as he hangs his head in shame.

" Pika/Gible" Pikachu and Gible say tilting their head in confusion.

" Don't let it get to you bro, just because he has more Pokémon doesn't make him a better trainer" Ace says trying to cheer up his brother.

" Were are you guys calling me from anyway" Professor oak asked.

" Were at an old lighthouse on top of a cliff" Ash says.

" That must be bills light house, he's a young Pokémon researcher, who knows even more than me see what you can learn form him. He could teach you just anything about Pokémon and then some" Professor Oak says surprising them.

" This is Bill Professor Oak it's good to hear form you" Bill says.

" Hello Bill please gives my friends a crash course about Pokémon. Well I best be off tofu's done" Professor Oak says turning of the phone.

"Well theirs no way I can turn down a request form the great professor Oak" Bill says as the lights turn on. " I am Bill of the light house" Bill says causing them to turn their heads and see a large Kabuto.

" What the hell" Ace says in shook.

" That's impossible Kabuto went extinct a long time ago. I wonder what it's doing here" Brook says in surprise.

" No no I'm not a Kabuto I'm Bill the Pokemon researcher. I'm stuck inside this costume" Bill says causing them to sweatdrop.

' Why is it that everyone I meet is a complete weirdo' Ace thinks.

" I'll help you out, what do I have to do" Ash asked as he walked up to Bill.

" Just push the bottom" Bill says

" You mean this button" Ash asked.

" Yes I tried to get out myself but these arms are to short" Bill says as Ash pushed the button letting Bill out of the costume.

" Thanks for getting me out I've been stuck in that costume fro hours" Bill says.

" Why were you in that costume" Ace asked curiously.

" Being inside a Pokémon's shell helps me research them" Bill says.

" What do you mean" Ash asked.

" There are many kind of extinct Pokémon an I want to understand how they live. Putting on a costume is one way of trying to figure out what they were like" bill replied as the looked at numerous carvings of extinct Pokémon.

" That's a very interesting way of learning about Pokémon" Ace says.

"Indeed it is, this planet was created about four billion years ago. During that time all kind of Pokémon existed, they had many ways of living" Bill says.

" How many Pokémon do you think exist" Ash asked.

" In Kanto alone there are over a hundred and fifty Pokémon" Bill says.

" If I'm correct currently over eight hundred Pokémon have been discovered in the world" ace says getting everyone's attention.

" How do you know that" Misty asked.

" Easy I researched as much as I could before me and Ash started our journey" Ace says.

" Yeah that is true so far there are over eight hundred Pokémon currently known but there are more still yet to be discovered" Bill says. " Pokémon trainers are lucky they get to see al different types of Pokémon, their goals are to capture all of these Pokémon" Bill says.

" Ya but so far I've only gotten nine Pokémon" Ash says.

" Don't worry lie I said before it's not the amount of Pokémon you have that makes you a good trainer it's how you train the," Ace says getting his brother to cheer up.

" You guys should always keep looking for new Pokémon to catch. It's very important even for us Pokémon researchers that trainers like you catch as many Pokémon as you can. Right now there is only one Pokémon I'm searching for" Bill says catching their attention.

" What kind of Pokémon would that be" Ash asked curiously.

On the lighthouse balcony

" It's probably the biggest Pokémon ever and no one has ever seen what it looks like" Bill says. " It's been wandering the world for years and years for friends" Bill says.

" But doesn't that Pokémon have any friends or family" Misty asked.

" The Pokémon wanders because it's alone. It's the only Pokémon of its species one of a kind. One night I heard a very strange sound coming across the ocean" Bill says letting them hear a recording of the sound he heard. " it said to me that he wanted a friend. One day I hope to meet that Pokémon and become his friend" Bill says.

" That great I hope you get to meet that Pokémon one day" Ace says causing Bill to smile. They suddenly heard the same sound on the tap recorder and looked to see a giant figure approaching them form the distance.

" He's here I have to sue the signal" Bill says as he pressed a button that made the light from the lighthouse change into different colors.

" It sounds like it's singing" Misty says as they listen to the Pokémon's voice. Gible and Pikachu were waving their heads form side to side as they listened to the Pokémon's voice. All of a sudden a rocket came out of nowhere and hit the Pokémon causing him to scream in pain. In retaliation the Pokémon attacked the lighthouse making it so the others had no choice but to run get out.

' Those morons are probably behind this' Ace thinks, he was definitely going to make them suffer for almost killing them again

" Please don't go, I've waited so long for a chance to see you" Bill says as they got out of the lighthouse. The Pokémon just shook his head no as he used his tail to swatted team rocket away into the horizon.

' Never mind that was definitely punishment enough' Ace thinks actually feeling a little sorry for the morons.

" No he's leaving" Bill says as they watched the Pokémon walk away.

" What kind of Pokémon was that" Ash says as it became day.

' The hell it was night just a few minutes ago' Ace thinks a little freaked out at how fast it became daytime

" I don't know but I'll keep waiting here until one day I can find out" Bill says.

" Bill do you think we'll ever find all the Pokémon in the world" Ash asked.

" No there are as many Pokémon in the world, as much as we can think off. I don't think theirs a limit to how many Pokémon there are. Ash and Ace you two are Pokémon trainer while I'm a Pokémon researcher. Our paths may be different but our goals are the same and I hope all three of use can fulfill our goals one say" Bill says getting a nod from Ash and Ace.

EPISODE 14

" Were finally here" Misty says as everyone finally arrived at vermillion city after two weeks of travelling. " I can finally take a bat" Misty says as everyone was covered in dirt.

" I can finally go to the laundry mat and get our outfits cleaned" Brook says.

"We should go over to the Pokémon center and eat first, Gible and Pikachu look like their about to die from hunger" Ace says as they looked at the two exhausted Pokémon laying down on their stomachs.

" We haven't eaten anything decent in the past three days" Brook says.

" They aren't the only ones who are hungry" Ash says as his stomach growls causing the others to sweat drop.

" Lets head over to the Pokémon center we can get food and information on the vermillion gym" Ace suggests getting a nod from everyone.

At the Pokémon center

" Nurse joy can you give our Pokémon a check up" Ace asked as he and Ash handed their Pokémon over to her.

" Of course young man just give me a few minutes" Nurse joy replied taking their Pokémon.

" Hurry, you'll be ok Rattata" a boy with and injured Rattata says as they ran into the emergency room with Chansey.

" That Rattata is in ruff shape, I wonder what happened" Brook says as they watch the boy and Rattata run by.

" That the fifteen one brought in this month" Nurse joy says.

" There are more injured Pokémon" Ace asked with concern.

" Yes Ill show you" Nurse joy says as she takes them to the medical room. As they went in they noticed that a lot of injured Pokémon were recuperating in beds with their trainers watching over them all with a look of worry.

" All of them lost to lt. Surge, the vermillion gym leader" nurse joy tells them.

' Looks like this gym is going to out first true challenge' Ace thinks.

" He must be really strong" Ash says.

" So are you scared all ready" Misty says trying to taunt Ash.

" No I'm excited to battle him but I want to train for a day or two before hand so that I know I'm prepared for him" Ash says surprising Misty. She thought he would just rush in and challenge the gym without thinking.

" That's a good idea we could also use that time to gather information on how lt. Surge battles" Brook says getting a nod form the others.

" First lets get our Pokémon and then make a call to professor oak. I want to check up on my Eevees doing right now" Ace says as they left the room and took their Pokémon back form nurse joy.

" Hello this is professor oak, oh boys how are you two doing have you made it to vermillion city yet" professor oak asked them.

" We just got here professor" Ash replied.

" We wanted to know how are Pokémon were doing" Ace says getting the Professor attention.

" Their doing just fine, the only problem is that both of your Eevees have been getting restless" Professor oak causing Ash and Ace to look at each other in worry.

" What do you mean professor" Ace asked.

" Well ever since they came here they've been waiting fro you two to add them to your team. I think it would be best if you two switched Pokémon now so that you can spend time with your other Pokémon" Professor oak says causing them to think for a little while.

" You got a point, I'll send Fearow for Eevee then" Ace says.

" What about you Ash, are you going to switch any of your other Pokémon" professor oak asked.

" I'll send over Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Baulbasaur for my other three Pokémon"

" Alright just give me a few minutes to go and get your Pokémon and then we'll make the exchange" professor oak says as he left to get their Pokémon. After a little while he came back holding four Pokeballs in his hand. " Alright to make the exchange just place the Pokémon you want switch onto the exchange machine and then activate it, Ace how about you go first" Professor oak says as he and Ace put one Pokeball each on the exchange machine and switched out Fearow for Eevee.

" Alright now it's your turn Ash" Ace says as he picks up Eevees Pokeball and moves aside for his brother. Ash exchanged Pidgeotto, Butterfree and Baulbasaur for his Eevee, Squirtle and Krabby.

" Thanks professor" they both say as they clipped their Pokeballs to their belt.

" No problem boys and good luck at the vermillion gym" professor oak says before he cuts of their connection

" Were should we train" Ash asked his brother.

" Theirs a training field at the back of the Pokémon center we should go their" Ace says getting a nod from his brother.

Outside on the training field

" Alright come on out everyone" Ace and Ash say as they released all of their Pokémon onto the training field.

" Bee, Grow, Shell, Elec, Eevee, Char, Squir, Sand, Krab, Eevee" all of Ace's and Ash'a Pokémon yelled together. As soon as the two little Eevee saw their trainers they jumped up into their arms and snuggled up to them as much as she possibly could.

" It's good to see you again to" Ace says as he hugged his Eevee.

" Guys listen up were going to be doing some intensive training for the next two day in order to prepare for our battle against the vermillion gym" Ash says getting the attention of all their Pokémon.

" Even if theirs a chance of you not battling I want you all to put one hundred percent of you effort into your training understood" Ace says getting all their Pokémon to cheer in agreement.

" Alright to start things of you guys are going to do laps around the field, with ten pounds of extra weight strapped into you, for you electabuzz it's going to be forty pounds. For you Shellder since you can't really, your going to swimming in the fountain for the same amount of time but what twenty pounds of weight understood" Ace sys getting a nod form all their Pokémon.

" Oh and just to tell you we'll also be training along side you guys as well to build up our bond" Ash says making their Pokémon all yell in excitement about the fact their trainers are willing endure the same training as them.

Two day later

" So this is the vermillion city gym" Ash says as he and the others were standing in front of the gym.

" You ready bro" Ace asked his brother.

" Of course this time I'm going to in the gym badge with my own strength" Ash says with well-deserved confidence. During the past two days Ash, Ace and their Pokémon have been training themselves to the ground. All of them had definitely made great improvement in all aspects during that time and were definitely ready to win.

" Well lets go inside then, I want to see you guys get creamed" Misty says from behind them.

" Your going to be in for a surprise Misty" Ace says knowing that his brother progress would shook her greatly after seeing her belittle him so much.

As they entered the gym two people a man and a women stood in front of them.

" We've come to challenge the gym leader" Ash says.

" Hey boss more victims for the emergency room" the man says as he turns his head to look at a very muscular man behind him.

" Which ones" lt. Surge says as he walked forward.

" Wow he's huge" Brook says as they look at lt, Surge.

" He's the gym leader you guys have to beat" Misty says.

" Welcome to vermillion gym" lt. Surge says as he brought Misty into a hug. " Seems like my next Challenger is a cute one. Don't think I'll go easy on ya" lt. Surge says.

' What wrong with this guy Misty a friggin ten year old while he looks like he's thirty, maybe I should report him tot eh authorities' Ace thinks as he sweat drops at Surges behavior.

" Excuse me I'm not the challenger they are" Misty says pointing to Ash and Ace.

" Alright you little babied bring it on" Lt Surge says putting a hand on both their heads.

" Hey I'm not a baby, I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash says as he took Surges hand off his head.

" I call everyone who loses to me baby" lt. Surge says as he notices Pikachu and Gible who were hiding behind their trainer's legs.

" Hey look at this the babies have baby Pokémon" lt Surge says as he and his friends laugh making Ace and Ash angry at Surge for laughing at their Pokémon.

" Don't you dare make fun of our Pokémon" Ace says with venom in his voice.

" Our Pokémon aren't weak just because their young, what makes you think you can underestimate them like that" Ash says angrily.

" I'll show you why" Lt Surge says bringing out his Raichu as it menacingly stared down Pikachu and Gible. " if you want to quit now's your chance" lt Surge says.

" Theirs no way were going to quit" Ash says with his brother nodding.

" With a baby Pokémon like that you'll never be able to beat me. If you want to become a Pokémon master then you should make your Pokémon evolve as soon as you can" Lt Surge says.

" It take more than just evolving your Pokémon to make them strong" Ace says annoyed at Lt Surges way of thinking.

" Wrong baby Pokémon are only useful once they achieved their strongest evolutionary form. A Pokémon like your Pikachu and that little shark thing are only good for being pets " Lt surge says.

" Do you think they can beat Surge" Misty asked, a little worried for her friends.

" I think they'll be fine, after Ash's loss to AJ their new training methods have allowed their Pokémon to push past their former limits" Brook says confident in his friends abilities.

" Alright so who's going to be my first victim" Surge asked.

" I'll go first I'll show you that my Pikachu is just as good as your Raichu" Ash replied.

" Go Raichu" Surge says after they walked out into the battlefield.

" Pikachu show him what your made of" Ash says as he send out Pikachu for battle.

" Pikachu start things off with agility and them follow up with quick attack" Ash says. As soon as Pikachu used agility he ran straight at Raichu at blinding speed and hit him with his quick attack surprising Surge.

" That was just luck, Raichu counter with thunder" Surge says. Raichu started to launch a powerful thunder at Pikachu.

" Pikachu use quick attack to maneuver your self around the thunderbolt and then use mega punch on Raichu" Ash says. Pikachu avoided the thunder attack and got close to Raichu and delivered a powerful Mega punch to Raichu's stomach causing him to skid back on the ground.

" No way Raichu don't loss to that little pipsqueak, get back up and use thunder again" Surge says. Raichu quickly got up and hit Pikachu with a powerful thunder, but was panting from the exhaustion and damge he took in the battle.

" Pikachu finish this off with thunderbolt" Ash says. Piakchu quickly launched a thunderbolt at Raichu after he recovered form the thunder attack he took knocking Raichu out.

" You did great buddy, thanks to you we actually won" Ash says as he runs up to Pikachu and hugs the little rat Pokémon. Everyone one else just smiled at Ash's ahppy moment he really earned this badge.

" No way Raichu lost, guess you really aren't a baby. I hope you're just a good as him" Surge says looking at Ace. He then returns his Raichu to his Pokeball

" Don't worry I won't disappoint" Ace says as he switches spots with his brother.

" Electabuzz go" Surge says as he takes out Electabuzz for battle.

" Growleth come on out" Ace says as he takes out Growleth for battle surprising everyone.

" I'm a little surprised I was sure you would use that little shark like Pokémon, by the way what Pokémon is that" Surge asked.

" Really you decide to ask what Pokémon he is now" Ace says causing Surge to blush a little in embarrassment. " He's a Gible a Pokémon form the Sinnoh region and as for why I'm not using him it's because I want to give some of my other Pokémon experience battling gym leader" Ace says as surge seemed to accept his answer.

" Alright lets get things started, Electabuzz use thunderbolt" Surge says.

" Growleth use Flamethrower to intercept and then use take down on Electabuzz" Ace says. Growleths flamethrower collided with Electabuzz's thunderbolt causing a small explosion that allowed Growleth to get in close to Electabuzz without being notice and delivered a powerful close range Take down.

" Electabuzz shake of the damage and hit Growleth with a mega punch" Surge says.

" Growleth use flamethrower to launch yourself into the air" Ace says. Growleth launched him self using flamethrower avoiding the mega punch.

" Electabuzz now's your chance hit Growleth with thunder" Surge says taking the opportunity to hit Growleth while he couldn't dodge.

' shit that was a bad move on my part' ace thinks as he saw Growleth take the full brunt of Electabuzz's thunder and fall to the ground hard.

" Growleth are you ok" Ace asked showing worry for his family.

" Grow gGrwleth" Growleth says with determination burning in his eyes.

" That good to hear buddy now lets hit Electabuzz with reversal" Ace says.

" Reversal I never heard of that move before" Misty says.

" That's because it's a move that most people use. With reversal the more damage a Pokémon has sustained the more powerfull the move becomes and with the damage Growleth took form that thunder you can be sure it'll pack a lot of power" Brooks says as he looks at Growleth who was panting heavily from the damage he took. Misty and Ash awed at the explanation.

Growleth used reversal on Electabuzz knocking him out due to the amount of power behind.

" Sweet we won" Ace says as he pets Growleth for doing a good job.

" Congratulations" Surge says as he walks up to Ace and Ash in order to shake their hands. " Those were some of the best battles I had in a long time, you two are definitely not babies" Surge says. " as proof of your victories, you both get a thunder badge" surge says taking the badges out of his pocket and handing them to Ace and Ash,

" Thanks" Ace and Ash say together.

" You two should be proud, you're the only ones to have beaten me in the past few months" Surge says.

" Sweet we got the thunder badge" Ash says as he and Pikachu make the victory sign as everyone laughs at his excitement.

EPISODE 15

" It's beautiful" Misty says as they looked at the luxury ship in front of them.

" It'd be so awesome being on a cruise ship like that" Ash says with Pikachu sitting on top his head.

" You got that right bro" Ace say with Gible sleeping in his arms.

" And think off all the Pokémon we'd get to see along the way" Brook says.

" Just imagine sun bathing on deck all day. Just nice long relaxing cruise" Misty says.

" But we could never afford a cruise like that" Brook says getting a nod form Ace

" Reality can really bum you out" Ash says as he and the others except Ace started to walk away with sad looks.

" You guys are so lucky, you get to go n a super deluxe sea cruise" team rocket say in their costume.

' Ok that's gonna give me nightmares for the next month' Ace thinks trying to hold in his breakfast.

" We have these super cool tickets for you" Jessie says as she handed them four tickets. " These are tickets to the famous cruise liner the St. Ann" she says.

" You mean the St. Ann" ash says surprised.

" Their definitely up to something stupid' Ace thinks.

" Yes the coolest ship out on the sea. Everyone's going to be there and have the coolest party. The parties for Pokémon trainers only" Jessie says.

" We'd love t go but we don't have the money to pay for it" Brook says.

" Their free" Jessie says surprising everyone except Ace.

" Why are you giving them away for free" Ash asked.

" I'd like to know that too, theirs nothing in it for you guys" Ace asked suspiciously.

" We'll we wanted to go with our boyfriends but we thought it would be better for cool Pokémon fans to have them instead" Jessie says.

" Well thanks then" Ash says taking the tickets.

" Have a nice day" Jessie says as they ran off.

' I better keep my open, but if it's those three doing this then I guess I shouldn't worry so much' Ace thinks.

" Alright this really is cool isn't it" Ash says holding the tickets.

" Pikachu" Pikachu says agreeing with his trainer.

Inside the St. Ann

" Wow so this is the St. Ann" Ash says as they walked inside the ship to see multiple trainers talking with each other.

" Have to admit it really is nice" Ace says amazed at how well built the ship was.

" It's like a giant Pokémon convention" Ash says as they walked around looking all over the place.

" Hey ash I'm going to look at some of the stands to see if theirs anything interesting to buy you wanna come" Ace says.

" No thanks I want to see if theirs anyone willing to battle me" Ash says.

" Alright I'll meet back up with you guys after a little while" Ace says as he walks of too look at some of the booths.

" lets see if theirs anything worth buying" Ace says as he looks at all of the merchandise people were selling until he saw something that peeked his interest.

" excuse me how much do those stones cost" Ace asked the old man who had a small case two sets of fire, water and thunder stones inside of it.

" Your lucky kid I'm actually giving these away for a discount, it only cost eight thousand poke dollars for the entire set" the man says causing Ace to have a shocked expression at how cheap the man was giving away the stones for. Honestly he would have to an idiot to not take the chance to buy them. Though he would be completely bankrupt if he bought them, but then again he could just get him money back form beating other trainers.

" Alright I'll take them" Ace says as he hand over almost all of his money to the man in exchange for the stones. Once the exchange was made Ace took all of the stones and sent them back to professor oak using his Pokedex so that he wouldn't have to worry about losing them.

" Sweet we got really lucky this time huh buddy" Ace says to his now awaken Gible who took a seat on his trainers head.

" Gible" he said excitedly nodding his head.

" Now lets see if we can find the others" Ace says as they started to look around hoping to find his brother and his friends

" Excuse me is that a Gible you have their" Ace heard somebody ask. Ace turned his head to see a girl with blond hear tied in a ponytail wearing a yellow sundress with a straw hat on top her head and a bug handbag around her shoulder. Ace blushed a little when eh saw her eh thought she was pretty cute.

" Yes, I'm a little surprised you're the first person to know what Pokémon he was without having to ask me, by the way my names Ace what's yours" Ace says

" My names Yellow, is it alright if pet your Gible" she asked.

" Sure I see no problem with that" Ace says as he grabs Gible and hands him over to her.

" You raised him well, he seems to be well fed and rested" Yellow says.

" You sound kind of like a Pokémon breeder" Ace says.

" I hope so, I'm training to become a great breeder as well as a Pokémon photographer. It's always been my dream to raise Pokémon and take pictures of them to saver the memories I make" Yellow says as she rubbed Gibles head causing the little Pokémon to giggle in happiness.

" sounds pretty awesome, how long have you been travelling" Ace asked.

" not very long, I've only been travelling for about a month. How about you how long have you been travelling" Yellow asked.

" I've been travelling for about two months with my brother and friends" Ace says but was surprised when eh saw the look of jealousy on her face. " what's wrong" ace asked a little worried.

" Nothing I just thought about how lucky you are travelling with a group. You see I'm not very confident about travelling on my own so I've tried asking trainer I meet on the road if I can travel with them, but all of them just said that a weak little girl like me would just slow them down" Yellow says with a sad look on her face.

" Gible" Gibel says as he licks her face trying to comfort her.

" Ha ha thanks, you're a kind little Pokémon aren't you" Yellow tells Gible.

" Gible" Gible says happily as he gave her a hug.

" How about you travel with me, my brother and our friends" Ace asked surprising her.

" Are you sure, would it really be ok for me to travel with you guys but what if your friends say no" she asked him with pleading eyes.

" Don't worry we'll talk to them about it together and even if they do say no I'll travel with you myself alright" Ace says reassuring her.

" Thank you so much" Yellow says as she hugs Ace causing him to blush a little.

" Well lets go find them" Ace says as he quickly lets gets out of the hug and starts walking confusing yellow and Gible a little bit at his actions.

After a little while ace was able to spot Ash, Misty and Brook eating at a buffet table.

" Hey guys I'm back " Ace says getting their attention.

" Hey bro, who's the girl holding Gible" Ash asked as he and the others noticed Yellow standing behind Ace.

" This is Yellow I met her after buying some evolution stones, shes training to be a Pokémon breeder like Brook and wanted to ask if she could travel with us" Ace says.

" Sure the more the merrier, besides it'll be fun talking to her about different methods on raising Pokémon" Brook says happy to have another breeder to talk to.

" Definitely, we need another girl in our group to even things out" Misty says as she hugs Yellow.

" I have no problem as long as your ok with it bro" Ash says.

" See there was nothing to worry about" Ace says.

" Thank you all very much this means a lot to me" Yellow says bowing her head.

" So yellow do you have any Pokémon on you" Brook asked curious about what type of Pokémon the girl has.

" Yes I have three Pokémon on me, here let me show you" Yellow say as she took out her three Pokémon.

" Pichu, Lapras, Vulpix" all three of her Pokémon say as they come out of their Pokeballs.

" Wow their all so cute" Misty says as she pets all three of them. Pikachu and Gible jumped down and started to talk to the there three new travelling companions.

" Well if she's willing to show us her Pokémon it's only fair if we show her our Pokemon, but don't bring out Onix " Ace says, the others agreeing with him as they took out their own Pokémon. As soon as their Pokémon came out both Ash's and Ace's Eevees jumped into they're arms snuggling into their chests.

" Wow your Pokémon seem to be very affectionate with you two" yellow says causing both Ash and Ace to smile.

" Thanks, hey did Sandshrew evolve" Ace asked his brother as he noticed that a Sandslash was talking with his Growleth and ash's Charmander.

" Ya he evolved after I battled some guy that looked like a magician" Ash says.

" Nice he must be a lot stronger now" Ace says. All of a sudden all of the doors in the room closed and a bunch of team rocket grunts made themselves known while carrying machines that seemed to be made for vacuuming Pokeballs.

' Danm I knew those idiots were up to something but I didn't expect this. Were in a lot of shit right now' Ace thinks looking at all the team rocket grunts they have to face.

" Prepare for trouble"

" Make that double"

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" james.

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light".

" Surrender now or prepare to fight".

" Meowth that's right"

" Team rocket will now take all of your Pokémon" Jessie says as the grunts activated their Machines sucking up the trainers Pokeaballs.

" Give me your Pokémon" one grunt says to Ace and the others.

" No way" Misty says in defiance

" Don't make me take them" another grunt says.

" Pikachu use thunderbolt/Gible use flamethrower" Ace and Ash say together, getting their Pokémon to electrocute and burn the grunts.

" If their gonna try to rob our Pokémon then we might as well give them a fight" Ash says.

" Everyone show no mercy give them a full taste of your Pokémon's power" Ace says getting the other trainers to help. All the Pikachu's, Squirtles, Charanders, Baulbasaurs, Geodudes, Buterfrees and Pidgeotto's along with the gangs other Pokémon helped blast away the team rocket grunts. The only problem was that they caused a lot of damage to the ship and the storm outside was making the ship sway violently.

" It'll be tough to get back to land with waves like this" Brook says as he looked outside the ships window.

" Lets return our Pokémon and get the hell out" Ace says as he and the others returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs excluding Gible and Pikachu. All of the passengers rushed to the lifeboats in hopes of getting out off of the ship before it sinks making it difficult for the gang, since their was no room to move as the others passengers blocked the exits. A large wave suddenly hit the ship causing them to hit the opposite wall and faint as the ship stared to sink into the ocean.

XXX

I hope you like my surprise addition to the group and just so you all know Ace and Ash will be switching their Pokémon periodically form now on so expect to see changes to the teams at some points in the story.

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review.

Ash's Pokémon

On him

Pikachu (M), Squirtle (M), Eevee (F), Sandslash (M), Krabby (M), Charmander (M)

At lab

Butterfree (M), Pidgeotto (F), Baulbasuar

Ace's Pokémom

On him

Gible (M), Eevee (F), Beedril (M), Growleth (M), Shellder (M), Electabuzz (M)

At lab

Fearow (F)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Pokémon

XXX

EPISODE 16

" What the hell happened" Ace says as he wakes up feeling a weight on his chest. He lifts his head a little to see yellow looking at him with a completely red face.

" Sorry" yellow says as she quickly got off Ace.

" It's alright" Ace says as he gets up trying to cover the small blush on his face.

" So you love birds are finally awake" Misty says with a mischievous smile causing them both to blush form embarrassment.

" Shut up misty" ace says as he bops her on the head.

" Gible" Gible says as he tugged on his trainers pant to get his attention.

" Gible are you all right your not hurt are you" Ace asked dGibel as he picked up the little Pokémon.

" Gible, Gib" Gibel says as he shakes his head no.

" You really love your Pokémon don't you" Yellow says smiling a tier interaction.

" Of course, all of my Pokémon are pretty much my family" Ace says with a smile as he lets Gible sit on top of his head.

" Glad to see you guys are alright but I think we should wake up Ash" Brook says pointing to Ash who was the only one still knocked out.

"Ash wake up, it's time for breakfast" Ace says instantly waking up his brother. The others just sweat dropped at his love of food.

" What happened" ash asked as he sleepily got up.

" Look you the window and you'll find out" Misty says as she points to the window.

" Huh were underwater" Ash says surprised at their predicament.

" Ya it seems the ship sunk into the ocean" Ace says.

" Lets look around and see if we can find a way out" Yellow says getting a nod from everyone.

A little later

" Theirs water everywhere" Ash says they arrive to see the ship was leaking.

" What are we gonna do" Yellow says in worry.

" Just stay calm, as long as theirs air in here it'll take time to fill up with water" Misty says.

" Then we shouldn't waste anytime" Brook says.

" The first thing we should do is figure out which escape roots would be best for us to use " Ace says.

" The deck is below us and the bottom of the ship is above us" Misty says.

" So our best option would be to find an escape route in the water" Ace says.

" Then lets dive down to the deck" Ash says.

" But if we dive down to the deck and come across a dead end then were done for" brook says.

" Then we should probably send out a water Pokémon to check" Ash says.

" Nice idea bro, Misty send out your Goldeen" Ace says.

" Sure, go Goldeen" Misty says as he takes out her Goldeen.

" Goldeen dive below and see fi you can find a way out, bring us something back form outside if you do" Misty say getting nod form her Pokémon before she dived into the water.

" What's taking so long" Ash asked.

" Just be patient I'm sure she'll be up hear in no time" Yellow say with a smile.

" Guess she can't find a way out" Misty says. All of a sudden Goldeen came back up carrying team rocket.

" They look terrible" Brook says as team rocket spit out all the water they swallowed.

" They got what they deserved" Ace says not showing any sympathy for them. It was their fault they were stuck in the bottom of the ocean in the first place.

" I hope there alright" yellow says worried about them.

" It's the twerps" Jessie and James say as they stood back up.

" We got you cornered" Jessie says as they got ready to call out their Pokémon.

" You guys are really getting on my nerves" Ash says as he and Brook prepared to take out their Pokémon.

" Their not gonna take out there are they" Yellow asked in worry.

" I think they are" Ace says as they see Ash take out Charmander, Squirtle and Karbby while Brook too out Geodude in order to combater Jessie and James Ekens and Koffing causing the ship to till a little to the right. They all ended up sliding to the other side of the room due to the extra weight.

" The ship will roll deeper into the ocean if we don't do something quick" misty says as they were all pressed against the wall.

" All the Pokémon go to the other side off the ship" Ash says getting the Pokémon to move quickly to the other side. They ended up sliding to the other side along with the Pokémon and this routine kept repeating fro a little while.

" Enough just call back our Pokémon" Ace says annoyed at their behavior.

" But team rocket will beat us if we call back our Pokémon" Ash says getting a nod from Brook.

" We got worse troubles than that right now" Misty says.

" Ya I guess your right" Brook and Ash say returning their Pokémon.

" Call your Pokémon back to, what's more important a Pokémon battle or your life" Misty says.

" Good point" Jessie says as they recalled their Pokémon.

" Thank god that's over" Ace says as he stood up along with the others.

" Lets agree there won't be any battle and work together alright" Misty says.

" Um Misty I don't think they're listening to you" Yellow says causing her to turn and see Ash, Pikachu and Brook having a stare down with team rocket.

" That's enough just shake hands already" Misty says causing Ash and Jessie to shake hands.

" This is just a temporary truce until we get out of here" Jessie says.

" Of course" Ash says as he shook her hand.

Brook and James also shook hands as well as Pikachu and Meowth the later of which was shocked.

" Nice one Pikachu" Ace says as he gave Pikachu a thumbs up causing Yellow to sweat drop at his antics.

" Don't encourage him" Misty says glaring at Ace.

" Ok now that we got our truce out of the way does anyone have a plan to get us out of here" Ace says.

" I got an idea, if we cant go through the deck of the ship then we can make are way to the bottom of the ship and make a hole in the hall" Misty says.

" Alright now we got a plan" Ash says.

" I hope this will work" Yellow says still a little worried.

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Ace says trying to reassure her that they would make it out alive.

" Don't worry just leave that to me, Onix make a stare case" Brook says taking out his Onix. Everyone quickly ran up Onix into the upper hall.

" I can't see anything It's to dark in here" Brook says.

" Who's holding my hand" Ace says a little annoyed.

" Sorry I'm just a little scarred" Yellow says.

" No it's alright, just wanted to know" Ace says as he hears someone snickering. " Shut up Misty" he says annoyed.

" Enough can someone just light up the place already I can't see anything" Brook says.

" I'll do it, Charmander help us out" Ash says taking out his Charmander who's tail helps them to light up the place.

" Lets head over to the engine room, that's were the hall is the thinnest, we should be able to cute our way through" Misty says as they entered the engine room. As they entered they noticed that the engine room was on fire.

" Great just what we needed" Ace says in a annoyance

" What are we gonna do" Yellow asked.

" Baulbasuar should be able to help us out" Ash says taking out his Baulbasaur. " Baulbasuar extend your vines tot eh other side" Ash says getting Baulbasaur to make a line to the other side.

" Great idea Ash" Misty says happily.

" Now we can use the vines to cross to the other side" Brook says.

" I'm a little scarred guys I've never done this before" Yellow says shaking as she looked down.

" Do you have a fear of heights" Ace asked concerned.

" Ya I have a bad experience with heights when I was younger, I don't really like talking about it" Yellow says with a few tears in her eyes. All of a sudden she Ace went up to her and put her on his back causing her to blush.

" just keep your eyes closed, I'll carry you their" Ace says causing Yellow to blush.

" Thank you" she says softly as she closed her eyes.

" Hey Misty do you think you can help carry Gible over" Ace asked since he couldn't carry Gible himself.

" Sure thing" Misty says as she picks up Gible who was sitting on Ace's head.

They all crossed over successfully except team rocket since they were trying to convince James to cross the vine.

" Wait don't leave us send back the vine" team rocket yelled together giving the gang no choice but to help.

' How have they not been fires' Ace thinks as he sweat dropped.

" This is no time to take a break" Ash says as they looked at the three panting team rocket members.

" We've got to get off this ship quick" Misty says getting nod form everybody.

" Charmadner well through the metal of the ship" Ash says getting his Charmander to sue flamethrower on the metal.

" Listen up grab hold of a water Pokémon and swim tot eh surface" Misty says.

" Got it" everyone except team rocket say together.

" Hey what about us what are we supposed to do" Jessie asked.

" Just grab a water Pokémon" Misty tells them as Charmadenr was finally able to weld through the metal.

" Charmander/Gible return" Ace and Ash say retuning their Pokémon.

" Why did you return Gible " Ash asked his brother curiously.

" He's weak to water due to him being part ground type" Ace says getting a nod of understanding form the others.

A few minutes later the gang were done typing themselves to water Pokémon. Misty was tied to Goldeen, Brook to Starmi, Ash and Pikachu to Krabby, Yellow to Lapras and Ace to Shellder.

" Lets go guys" Ash and Ace say together as they went up the water stream along with their Pokémon.

As they were swimming towards the top Ace noticed that Ash was struggling to reach the top. ' Danm Krabby hasn't gone through any of our training so he doesn't have the physical strength to pull both Ash and Pikachu' Ace thinks.

' Krabby doesn't have the strength to pull both me and Pikachu this is bad' Ash thinks noticing that they were lagging behind the other.

As he was about to tell Shellder to help them he and the other noticed a glow in the water. They all looked to see that Ash's Keabby had evolved into Kingler. Once they reached emerged from the water they noticed a wooden raft and got on there.

" Wow Kingler you evolved that's awesome' Ash says as he hugs his Kingler before he returns him to his Pokeball.

" Gible come on out" Ace says taking out his Gible once he got out of the water. As soon as Gibel saw Ce he jumped right into his arms.

" It's good to see you two buddy, but we were only apart for a few moments" Ace says.

" I wonder what happened to those three form team rocket" Yellow says getting the others attention.

" Do you think they're trapped in side" Misty asked.

" We can't really do much for them, lets just focus on finding dry land" Brook says.

" Alright let me use my Pokedex to exchange fro Pidgetto and then she can search for some land" ash says.

" Good idea I'll go and get Fearow to help out" Ace says as he and his brother exchanged their Pokémon.

" Fearow/Pidgeotto come on out" Ash and Ace say together, as they brought out their Pokémon. Pidgeotto and Fearow were both confused as to why their trainers and their friends were out on sea.

" We need you two to look around for some land, if you find something that can be helpful bring it back" Ash says getting a nod form the two as they flew in opposite directions.

A few hours later

" I think they're dead" Ace says bluntly as Pidgeotto and Fearow brought back Team rocket.

" Oh no I feel so sorry for them" Yellow says sadly.

" So they didn't survive huh" Misty says.

" Even they didn't deserve this" Ash says.

" The only thing we can do is give them a traditional burial out at sea" Brook says as he and the others started to push them off the raft until team rocket quickly got up except Meowth who fell into the water.

" Zombies, Gible sue flamethrower on them" Ace says freaking out as Gible burnt team rocket with a flamethrower.

" We are not Zombies" a Burnt Jessie says.

" Help my furs getting wet" Meowth says before he gets himself out of the water. Pikachu and GIble just give him an annoyed look.

A day later

" If I new I'd be starving, I would have stuffed my face while I was on the St. Ann" Misty says.

" Pretty sure you were stuffing it away when I saw you guys at the buffet table" Ace says earning a punch to the top of his head.

" Please stop fighting it'll only make things worse" Yellow tells them.

" Sorry" Misty and Ace say together.

" I want some food" James says.

" Stop whining your only making things worse" Jessie says.

" It only make you feel even hungry" Meowth says before he looks at the flopping Magikarp. " That's it dinner is now served" Mewoth says biting Magikarp but and breaking his teeth in the process.

" Magikarp are mad of nothing but scales and bones, it's impossible to eat them" Misty says.

" Ha that was funny" Ace says enjoying Meowths pain.

" Not only is it not good for swimming it isn't even good for eating" James says as he glares at his Magikarp.

" I told you buying it was a stupid idea" Jessie says.

" You good for nothing fish, I don't want to be your trainer" James says as he kicks Magikarp into the ocean.

" You rotten basterd" Ace says showing great anger in the way James treated his Pokémon.

All of a sudden Magikarp started to evolve into a Gyarados.

" That's just great look at what you did now he's a Gyarados" Ace yells at James.

" Goldeen, Starmi, Staryu, help us get out of here" Misty says bringing out her water Pokémon.

" It's not working he's still after us" Yellow says as she and the others helps the water Pokémon by rowing.

" What's it doing" Ash asked as they noticed Gyarados stopped chasing them and started to scream.

" I don't; know but he might be tired out since he just evolved" Brook says causing Team rocket to hug each other in happiness.

" I don't think that's what he's doing brook, he;s calling for other Gyarados to help him" Misty says making everyone pale.

" This is bad their using dragon rage" Ace says causing them all to pale even further. The Gyarados al started to spin in a circle creating a twister.

" Here it comes" they all say together as they were engulfed into the dragon rage.

EPISODE 17

" Where are we, how'd I get on a beach" Ash says as he wakes up to see everyone laying down in the ground unconscious. "Misty Brook, Ace, Yellow wake up" Ash says as he shook them al awake.

" How did we get here" Misty asked as she got up.

" Better question is how did we survive that cyclone" Brook asked.

" Easy we got lucky" Ace says bluntly as he got up.

" That was the scariest thing I have ever experienced" Yellow says as she got up.

" Hey were did Pikachu go" ash says looking around to see if eh could spot Pikachu. He checked his belt to see fi any of his other Pokémon were missing " the only Pokémon I have on me are Kingler and Pidgeotto" Ash says causing everyone to panic.

" Gible, Growleth and Eevee are missing as well" Ace says as he noticed Gibel and Two of his own Pokeballs missing.

" All of our Pokémon are still with us, it seems only you two lost some of your Pokémon" Misty says.

" We better start looking for them right away" Brook says getting a nod form everybody.

With the Pokémon

" What happened" Pikachu says as he gets up to see five Pokeballs and Gible laying down in the beach. " Wake up GIble this is no time to be sleeping" Pikachu says as he taps Gible awake.

" What happened where's big brother and the others" Gible asked as he got up.

" I don't know but lets take the others out of their Pokeballs for now" Pikachu says getting a nod from Gible as they both tapped all the Pokeballs taking out the Pokémon's inside.

" are you guys alright" Pikachu and Gible aasked together.

" I'm alright" Charmander says as he looked around.

" I've been better" Squirtle says rubbing the back of his head.

" I'm alright I'm just wondering were Ash is" Ash's Eevee says in worry.

" Ya were Ace, is ha alright" Ace's Eevee says with worry.

" Don't worry their strong and heave each other, they'll definitely be ok" Growleth says calming the two Eevees down.

" Were is this place anyway" Charmader asked.

" We have no idea" Pikachu says.

" Maybe we can ask that Pokémon over there were we are" Gible says pointing to a Slowpoke that was laying down on a rock.

" Hello could you tell sue were we are" Pikachu asked as he, Gible and Charmadner walked up to the Slowpoke.

" I don't think he can hear us" Gible says as Slowpoke had yet to respond.

" Can you help us out" Charmander asked hoping to get a response. This time Slowpoke got up and walked back wards so that he could put his tail into the water and then sat back down.

" This is relaxing isn't it" Squirtle says sitting down under a tree with the other Pokémon.

" You got tat right" Growleth says laying down next to Squirtle.

During the night

" I don't see them anywhere" Pikachu says as he and the others were walking in the forest.

" just give ti some time they'll show up sonner or later" Gible says.

" I'm so worried, what if they got blasted away to another island" Ash's Eevee says worriedly.

" Don't; worry we'll find them sis" Ace's Eevees says trying to comfort her.

" It's like they just diapered" Charmander says while holding his tail up to light the way.

" Maybe they got eaten" Squirtle says but shuts up when he saw the glares the two Eevee sister were giving him.

" Don't say that it's not funny" Pikachu says.

" Ya big brother has those awesome powers of his he can use so eh should be fine" Gible says.

" Don't forget they should also have at least two other Pokémon with them incase they run into any wild pokemon" Growleth says.

" Sorry I won't say that again" Squirtle says as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

" Alright Pokémon surrender" Mewoth says getting their attention. " Team rocket AHHH" Meowth stops the motto due to Gible and Growleth suing a combined flamethrower on him. " hey what was that for" Meowth asked surprised they attacked him right form the get go.

" Because you're annoying and cause nothing but trouble" they all said together causing Mewoth to sweat drop.

" Whatever, guys go get them" MEowth says to Koffing and Ekens who just stayed were they were. " Hey I said go get them" Meowth says pointing to Pikachu and the others.

" Your not my master" Ekens says.

" What Ekens said" Koffing says nodding his head.

" We only obey our masters" they both say together.

" So how do you want to do this" Squirtle asked getting Meowths attention.

" Do you really wan to fight" Pikachu says.

" Against all of us" Charmander says.

" You'll be a great stress reliever" both Eevees say as they looked like they were getting ready to maul Meowth.

" I'm gonna beat you up for all those time's you put my family and other innocent Pokémon in danger" Gible says pumping his fist into the air to emphasize his point.

" a little help over here" Meowth asked Ekens and Koffing only to see them relaxing causing him to face fault. " Fine I'll let you guys off easy, we'll call it a draw" Meowth says sitting down and crossing his arm.

Later

" So what are you guys doing here" Pikachu asked Ekens and Koffign as they ate some berries together.

" Were looking fro our masters" Ekens says.

" Their missing" Koffing says nodding his head.

" So are ours" Squirtle says whiel eating a berry

" Hey guys, give me something to eat too" Meowth says.

" Are you sorry for everything you've done to us" Squirtle asked.

" I don't apologize for anything" Meowth says.

" Fine than all you get to eat is our sand attack" the Eevee sisters say together while kicking sand into Mewoths face.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

They all hear looking to see a giant Ryhorn walking towards them causing them all to run away in panic.

" Wait don't leave me here alone" Meowth says before he sees Gible and Pikachu next to him. Gible sued a flamethrower on Meowth burning him and the ropes and letting him free. " When I meant help I didn't mean like that" Meowth says as he starts running after the other Pokémon.

With Ash and Ace

" What the hell is a Zapdose doing here" Ace says as he and the others were running for their lives from a Zapdos.

" I don't know but I'm really scarred" Yellow says running right behind them.

" Hit the floor" a e says getting everyone to drop to the ground as the Zapdos flew over them.

" We should find a safe spot to crash for the night, it's too dangerous to be moving about during nighttime" Brook says getting a nod form everyone.

Back with the pokemon

Al the pokemon were eating and talking to each other while some cried and were being comforted by Pikachu, Growleth and Gible

The next morning

" Ash where are" Pikachu yelled while he and the others were walking around looking for their trainers.

" Big bro if you can here me please respond" Gible says yelling at the top of his lungs

" Misty respond" Squirtle says yelling for their friend.

" Brook were are you" Charmander says yelling fro Brook

Back with the others

" Take cover" they all say running behind a rock right before a giant Charizard used flamethrower on them.

" A Charizaerd" Brook says in awe.

" And it's gigantic" Yellow say in slight fear.

" So that's the evolved form of Charmader" Ash says in awe.

Back with the Pokémon

" Is that a relative of your Squirtle" Charmader asked as they all look at a giant Blastois.

" Why don't you go ask him for directions" Pikachu says.

" Who me" Squirtle says pointing to him self.

" Stop being such a pansy and go already" Ace's Eevees says pushing Squirtle forward.

" Fine just stop pushing me, hey Balstois" Squirtle says getting the attention of the giant Blastois. " sure is a nice day don't you think" Squirtle says causing the other Pokémon to face fault. They all started to run away when Blastois turned around and started to fire water from his canons.

With the others

" A jumbo sized Pikachu" Brook says as they looked at a giant Pikachu while standing on a stone rock bridge.

" What's that" Ash says seeing a giant brown Pokémon heading their way right before the bridge they were standing on collapsed causing them all to land on team rocket.

" Why do you two always have the need to do something stupid" aCe says rubbing his head.

" Hey guys look over their" Misty says pointing towards were the giant Blastois and Charazard were chasing their Pokémon.

" Guys over here" Ash and Ace yell getting the attention of their pokemon.

" Stop the cart they'll be trampled if we don't; go and help them" Misty syas to team rocket.

" We can't do that" Jessie says angering Ace and Ash.

" We kind of broke the break" James says holding the broken Break in his hand.

" Never mind I'll handle this" Ace says causing everyone but Ash to give him a confused look. Ace then proceeded to make ten ropes out of his aura that grabbed all the Pokémon and pulled them into the railroad cart.

" What was that" yellow asked curiously.

" I don't really know myself" Ace replied causing everyone to sweat drop.

" Are you guys ok" Ace and Ash ask their Pokémon. The Eevee sister's jumped into their perspective trainer's chest and started to cry while Pikachu and Gibel took a seat on their trainer's shoulders. " Don't worry everything is alright now theirs no reason to cry" Ace says as he comforts his Eevee.

All of a sudden the cable connected to the railroad cart snapped and they were all launched into the air. As they flew into the air they crashed through the Zapdos and found out it was mechanical.

" A mechanical Pokémon, that's weird" Brook says.

" You don't see stuff like this everyday" Ace says as they started to descended and fell into the water.

Later

" The beach" everyone says as they had a arrived at port vista and are now at the beach.

EPISODE 18

" After all we've been through it's good to be relaxing and having at the beach" Ace says as he Brook, Ash and Pikachu all jumped into the water. Gible was with Yellow since he didn't like being in the water.

" The waters cool" ash says with a smile.

" And the beach is hot" Brook says.

" Hey guys how do we look" Misty asked as she and yellow who was holding Gible walked up to them. Misty was wearing two piece bikini, while yellow was wearing and orange sundress with her hair loss and wearing her straw hat.

" It's weird to see you looking like a girl" Ash says causing Misty to throw a beach ball at ash's head.

" You look cute" Ace says while blushing a little when he looked at Yellow.

" Thank you" Yellow says as she smiles with a small blush on her face.

" Some one has a crush" Misty says causing Ace and Yellow to blush beat red.

" Shut up Misty" Ace says bopping her on the head.

' They do make a good pair though' Brook thinks to him self.

Later on a ship

" Nice boat, who does it belong to" Misty asked as they were riding on a boat they found.

" Don't know, Brooks the one who borrowed it guess he has some pretty rich friends" Ash says as he was driving the boat.

" I didn't borrow it, I though you did since I saw Pikachu sitting on it" Brook says.

" So we pretty much boat jacked someone, just great" Ace says in annoyance.

" Oh no what if we get arrested, I don't want to go to jail" Yellow says looking like she was about to cry.

" Calm down we won't go to jail all we need to do is explain the misunderstanding" Ace says before they ended up crashing into something causing the boat to go out of control and made them crash into a dock.

" What do you little brats think your doing" an old man says while running up to them. " First you stole my boat and then you destroyed my dock, you'll pay for this" the old man says while waving his can around.

" Were sorry we didn't mean to" Yellow says hiding be hide Ace in fright.

" This is all a big mistake" Ash says.

" We don't; have any money to pay for the damages but we'd be happy to work in order to pay for it" Misty says as she pushes all the guys forwards.

Later at the restaurant

" Try our new squid on a stick" Ash says trying to help the old mans business.

" Or our clam juice know cones" Brook says.

" That sounds disgusting" Ace says not surprised the old man wasn't getting any business with the weird food he makes.

" A table for two" Brook says to a couple who walked up to them.

" What do you think" the man asked his girlfriend who was latched into his arm.

" No way it looks like a dump" the girl says before they begin to walk away.

They then noticed Jessie from team rocket working at the restaurant next to them.

" What's' she doing here" Ash asked.

" Probably failing at their latest scheme' Ace says getting the others to snicker.

" Your just jealous cause were working at this top quality restaurant while your working at that dump" Jessie say.

" If it's such a quality restaurant then why are you working at it" Ace says bluntly as Yellow and Misty come out of there restaurant wanting to see what the commotion was about.

" Heh big words form someone working at a dump" James says.

" At least were not fails at life" Ace says causing the others to laugh.

" Whatever you guys are still loser's" Meowth says angering them.

" We'll show you, we'll get everybody to help us out" ash says as he and his brother brought out some of their Pokémon to help them out.

" We'll get Squirtle, Pikachu and Gible to help and out flyers. Pidgeotto and Fearow can use gust to keep the charcoal hot. Charmander and Gible can help out by keeping the flames going and Electabuzz and Baulbasuar (As I said before he will be swathing out Pokémon frequently now) can help yellow and Misty with sruving the customers. And our Eevees can be sued to help attract customers to the restaurant" Ash says getting a nod form everyone.

" Great idea bro, this'll definitely help out" Ace says.

Ash's idea worked like a charm, the Restaurant was now full of people and the charm that their Eevees had pretty much brought in the families who have children that wanted to pet them. They even had to set up table and chairs outside the restaurant to accommodate all the customers that were flooding in.

" your idea worked like a charm Ash" Brook says.

" looks like a to of people want to eat at the only restaurant with pokemon" Ash says.

" Well can you blame them, we have a bunch of pre evolved Pokémon which many girls and families find cute. Not to mention two adorable little Eevee's" Ace says getting his Eevee to squeal in happiness from the complement.

A little later

" The hell just happened" Ace asked confused as to why all their customers would leave so suddenly.

" What went wrong" Ash asked also confused.

" Just about everything" Brook says.

" Mo were really sorry with the way we screwed things up for you" Ash says.

" You all did the best you could, at least things were going good for a while until those accidents started to occur" Mo says.

" Theirs no way those were accidents" Misty says.

" Misty's right, something's wrong, if it was one accident then maybe we could brush it off but multiple accidents one after the others is just weird" Ace says causing everyone to think.

" Who would do such a horrible thing" Yellow says.

" Well well well" an annoying voice says.

" Brutela" Mo says in complete surprise.

" And team rocket" Ash says with a little annoyance.

" Ahhhh a monster" Yellow yells running to hide behind Ace.

" Who are you calling a monster" Brutela yells angrily.

" You can't really blame her you look like a ugly troll doll" Ace says bluntly causing the others to roll on the floor in laughter including team rocket.

" Whatever, if things keep up like this you might just have to go out of business Mo" Brutela says.

" What do you care you troll" Ash says but was ignored.

" You better figure out some way to pay me back the money you owe me" Brutela says.

" You'll get you money" Mo says.

" Well I want it tomorrow or else I'll just take that boat of yours instead" Brutela says

" No please take anything but my boat" Mo says pleadingly.

" See you tomorrow he he" Brutela say as she leaves.

" The clocks ticking" James says with a grin.

" I hope you don't/ Gible and Growleht flamethrower" Jessie didn't get to finish since team rocket had to quickly run out before they literally got burned.

" Theirs no way I can earn the money in less than a day. I guess I have no choice but had my bat over to Brutela" Mo says in defeat.

" That's just sad" Misty says with a sad look on her face.

" Sorry for letting you down Mo" Yellow says.

" You can't give up yet, isn't that boat really important to you" Ash says not wanting to give onto team rocket.

" I wanted to use that boat to travelled the world before my time came to an end. But I guess it wasn't meant to be" Mo says.

" Don't; say that you can't just give up on your dream" Ash says surprising Mo.

" Ash's right you shouldn't give up ever, as long as you have the will to achieve your dream I'm sure it'll happen" Ace says agreeing with his brother.

" Me and Ace are btoh dreaming of becoming pokemon masters one day and we won't give up until we succed, so we don't; want you to give up either especially not when your dream is so close to coming true" Ash says.

" They're right mo you can't just give up" Brook says.

" Your dream is to wonderful to give up on so please don't loss hope" Yellow says.

" We'll get the money some how" Ash says.

" We'll work together and fins a way" Misty says.

" Pikachu, Gible, Squirtal, Gible, Baulba, char, Elec, Eevee, Fear, Pidgeotto, Grow" all of the Pokémon say together to show their support.

" Do you kids really think it's possible" Mo says.

" Anything possible, we'll make it happen" Ash and Ace say together causing Mo to smile.

" But how we can't possibly do it in one say" Mo says causing the others to start thinking for ideas.

" Mind if I make a suggestion" professor oak says surprising them of his sudden appearance.

" It's good to see you again professor but what are you doing here" Ace asked curiously.

" Hi Ash, Ace are you surprised to see me to" Delia says as she also made a sudden appearance.

" Mom you here to, what are you doing here" Ash says surprised.

" We'll explain that later" professor oak says handing them a magazine.

" It says that the port vista beauty contest is being held today" Misty says as she read the magazine.

" A beach beauty contest, sounds like a good idea" Brook says.

" Ya a contest like this will have hungry spectators coming to it, we can use that chance to make enough money by the end of tomorrow" Ace says.

" Exactly it's just the thing you guys need" Professor Oak says.

" It'd be fun to enter the Beauty contest, Yellow and me would definitely do great" Misty says catching Yellow of guard.

" Me but I can't participate in Beauty contest, I don't have what it takes to even stand a chance" Yellow says sadly.

" Don't; worry you'll do great, I'll definitely be routing fro you to win and I bet so will the others" Ace says causing yellow to blush and smile.

" Hey what about me" Misty says a little annoyed.

" What about you" Ace says bluntly causing Misty to pout at him.

" Thank you, I guess I'll give it a try" Yellow says showing a little more confidence.

" Oh and who's this little cutie, don't tell me my little boy has already gotten himself a girlfriend. They grow up so fast" Delia says causing Ace and Yellow to blush deeply.

" Mom were just friends ' for now at least'" Ace thinks the last part to himself.

" Then why are you always blushing when your near her" Misty asked with a smirk on her face.

" Because unlike you she'd actually cute you stupid gorilla" Ace says earning a punch to the face curtsey of Misty.

" Jerk" Misty says as she pouts and walks away.

" As much as this amuses me Misty and Yellow should get ready for the beauty contest oh and if you win you get a cash prize from both the Beauty and costume contest" Professor Oak says.

" Looks like our money worries are over" Ash says causing everyone to cheer as they told Fearow and Pidgeotto to drop flyers as they flew in the air.

At the competition

" Welcome to the port vista beauty and costume contest" Brook says. " theirs a thousand dollar prize for the winner in each category, if you wish to sign up I suggest you hurry" Brook says.

" the professor plane worked like a charm" Ace says.

" the place is pact" ash says with a smile.

" this is perfect" Misty says clasping her hands together.

" an now I don't have to worry about the money" Mo says happily with a few tears forming in his eyes.

Later

" So mom you still haven't told us what your doing here" Ace asked.

" Me and Professor Oak came here with our tour group, the pallet town volunteer patrol" Delia replied.

" That's great mom I'm sure glad you showed up" Ash says.

" Your mothers been worried about you both, she said you two are her little pumpkins" Professor Oak says.

" Seriously mom" Ace says with a sweat drop.

" You're making it sound like were babies" Ash says in embarrassment.

" Well as long as you two are eating healthy and not getting into any unnecessary trouble I shouldn't have to worry to much" Delia says.

' The irony is uncanny, we've been put in dangerous situation for the past week' Ace thinks with a seat drop.

" Of course not" Ash says but sweat drop when he remembers the incident with the boat.

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen the Pokémon costume contest is about to begin" Brook says.

" Now for our first contestant" Brook says as the curtains move to show Misty. "this is Misty the lovely water Pokémon trainer" Brook says as Misty walked on the walk way." Now lets look at the costume her and her Pokémon have created" Brook says as Starmi and Squirtle came out behaving as extraterrestrial. " Great job Misty" Brook says as Misty left the stage.

" Our next contestant is the shy yet heart warming Yellow" Brook says as Yellow slowly walks up to the stage wearing a yellow two-piece bikini with a huge blush on her face. " It's she adorable, now lets see what type of costume her Pokémon are wearing" Brook says as Yellow's Pichu come out wearing a smaller version of the sun dress that she wore before the Beauty contest as well as a mini straw hat causing the audience to aw at Yellow and her adorable Pokémon. " They just make the cutest team don't you think" Brook says as Yellow and Pichu left the stage.

" Next we have two Pokémon calling themselves the rocket boosters dressed as a legendary Pokémon" Brook says as Ekens and Koffing came out of the blinds looking completely ridicules.

' What' was all Ace could think at the words that came out of Brook mouth.

" Get lost" Gary says as he makes his appearance along side his group of fan girls by kicking Koffing and Ekens of stage.

' Oh this is going to be fun' Ace thinks with a mischievous smile on his face.

" It's Gary" ash says in surprise.

" I forgot to mention that Gary came along with us" Professor Oak says.

" Just great" Ash says with annoyance.

" Ash, Ace I know your both out their in the crowed, but I didn't come here to make you jealous of me. I came here so that come of my beautiful fan club member could make you jealous of me" Gary says as his fan club started to cheer.

" No offense Professor but you grandson is just plain pathetic" Ace says causing the professor to sigh at his grandsons behavior.

" I'm not gonna take this from him" Ash says as he stormed up onto the stage with Ace right behind him.

" I'm not going to just sit around and let you insult me like this, battle me right now" Ash says.

" I would love to but only brought my fans with me" Gary says.

" Hey Gary tell me, how are your boyfriends doing" Ace says as he tried to hold in his laughter.

" You, THAT WAS YOUR DOING, THANKS TO YOU I HAD TO DEAL WITH WIERDO MEN CALLIGN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TRYIGN TO GET ME TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS. I HAVE A FAN CLUB OF OKAME NOW THANKS TO YOU. THEY'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME AOURND DOING WIERD CHEERS, IT'S SO GROSS. I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU BASTERED" Gary says with a red face as he tried to lung himself at Ace who just side stepped and allowed Gary to fall flat on his face.

" hahahahahhahahahahha" Everyone laughed including his cheer squad causing Gary to go completely red in the face.

All of a sudden a mechanical Gyarados suddenly showed up and started chasing people around.

" Stay calm it's just a fake Gyaradose" Ash says as he took the microphone hoping to calm down the panicking crowed.

" I wonder how they're going to blast off today" Ace says not giving a care in the world since he knows how team rockets plan will end.

" It's just team rocket trying to ruin the competition" Ash says.

" Honestly I'm not surprised" Ace says as they saw team rocket launch a missile at them.

" So how are you two losers going to handle this" Gary says smugly.

" Well first were gonna do this" Ace says as he punched Gary in face knocking him out.

" Dude that was just unnecessary" Brook says with sweat dropping.

" He asked for it" Ace says with a playful smile.

" Charmander, Pidgeotto I chose you" Ash says bringing out his two Pokémon. Pidgeotto grabbed Charmadner with her talons so that he could use his flamethrower to redirect the missile towards team rocket. They tried to get away form their own missile but crashed into Brutela house along with the missile causing them to blast off into the horizon.

Later

" see you later Mo" ash says as they waved at Mo as she was leaving the port with his boat.

" I hope you have a good adventure" Ace says.

" Thank you for this great experience we'll never forget it" Yellow says.

" Thanks for everything" Brook says waving good-bye.

" So long kids and thanks for helping me make my dream come true, I'll never forget you" Mo says waving bye to them.

" We should get going to" Ace says.

" Ya we got a lot of catching up to do" Ash says.

EPISODE 19

" I can't believe we missed out ship off the island" Ace says as he and the others were sitting down near the port.

" It's gonna take three hours before the next ship leaves the island" Yellow says.

" Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu says pointing to a to a horsea.

" Pey a Horsea how cute" Misty says.

" Gib, Gible," Gibel says excitedly while sitting on Yellows lap.

" It's so cute" Yellow says as she pets Gible on the head electing a squeal of enjoyment from him.

" You don't usually see Horseas very often" Ace says.

" He look like he's injured" Brook says noticing the bruise on Horseas eye.

" Theirs no Pokémon center around here we could use to help him" Misty says sadly.

Horsea then spit out some ink in the shape of a Tentacool and Tentacrule.

" I think he's trying to says something" Ash says.

" We'll worry about that later, right now it's best if I capture him in my Pokeball" Misty says. An explosion that caused a small tremor stopped her form throwing her Pokeball.

" Oh no the boat" Brook says in panic.

" We have to do something" Yellow says.

" What caused the boat to explode" Ash asked.

" I don't know but we have to do something fast, take out your water Pokémon quickly" Ace says.

" Alright "Misty says as she Ash and Ace took out their water Pokémon in order to help the sailors.

" Don't just stand their get a boat to help them" Misty says as they quickly left to get themselves a boat.

" Hey what happened to you guys" Brook asked as they got the sailors onto the boat.

" The boss the boss, what happened" the sailor says.

" Were not gonna get any information form him he's completely out fo it" Ace syas.

" we should find out who his boss is and then ask him or her whats going on" Brook says getting a nod form everyone.

Later

" I'm the boss Nastine" Nastine says as she is surrounded by a bunch of half naked men.

' She looks exactly like Brutela, this spells trouble" Ace thinks.

" I understand you helped to save the men on my ship, thank you very much" Nastina says.

" Your welcome" Ash says with a sweat drop as he saw the men start to fan Nastine.

" Excuse but can you give us a ride to the mainland" Yellow asked.

" Your not gonna get away that fast" Nastine says scarign the tohers a little bit. " not until you see my new resort" Nastine says.

" New resort" Ash says in surprise.

" It's not finished yet but when it is it'll be spectacular. The world's biggest luxury resort" Nastine says.

" Is that it out on the ocean" Misty says.

" Yes that's were my super luxury hotel will be made, but it'll only be finished once the Tentecrool stop interfering with construction" Nastine says.

" So the Tentecrule were the ones who attacked your sailors" Ace says

" They must have been the ones who paralyzed them to" Brook says.

" Because of those things all the tourist have been staying away from here, honestly I don't see why such despicable creature even exist" Nastine says angering the gang especially Misty.

" that's a horrible thing to say" Yellow says.

" they're not despicable" Misty says defending the Tentcool.

"they're hurting my profit" Nastine says. " I was hoping the five of you could help me take care of my little problem. You should have the skills to help me with my extermination project" Nastine asked. " if you help me out I'll rewards you with free meals for a year, luxury sweats for free and one million dollars each" Nastine says hoping to get their help.

" I refuse, just because those Pokémon have been terrorizing you doesn't mean they should be killed" Ace says bluntly.

" I agree and someone who thinks they can get help with money isn't someone I want to trust" Yellow says agreeing with Ace.

" Lets eave I don't want to stay here any longer" Misty says fed up with Nastine.

" Ya lets leave, these people are leaving a bad taste in my mouth" Brook says.

" We'll never help someone who's willing to hurt others for her own gain, I suggest you change the way you think or else you may get into more trouble than your little hotel is worth" Ash says as he and the others went after Misty.

Later

" I can't believe that women asking us to hurt such cute little water Pokémon" Misty says as she and the others were walking towards the place they left Horsea.

" I do agree with you on not wanting to help her, but cute isn't the word I would sue to describe Tentecrule" Ace says.

" What are you talking about all water Pokémon are cute" Misty says causing Ace to roll his eyes.

" I don't think they look that bad, they do have their own charm" Yellow says.

" See at least Yellow knows what she's taking about" Misty says.

" Misty why is it that every time water Pokémon are involved your personality does a complete one eighty" Ash says.

" Because as I've said before water Pokémon are the best. Ike that Horsea who made such a wonderful art peace" Misty says.

" You mean the ink it spit out, how exactly that art" Brook whispered to Ash.

" I don't know but lets just leave her alone, she seems to have gone into her own world" Ash says as they look at Misty who just stood their with a smile on her face.

" Looks like the medicine Yellow made with those herbs worked like a charm. You have to teach me how to make medicine like that" Brook says as they arrived to see Pikachu Gible and Horsea sitting together in a small pool.

" Of course but I really didn't do much" Yellow says with a small blush

" You shouldn't be so shy when it comes to taking complements you deserve" Ace says causing her to blush even more.

" I'm just glad Horsea's all better" Misty says as she ran up to give Horsea a hug.

" Citizens of ports vista, effective immediately I am recruiting volunteers to exterminate the Tentecrule terrorizing our town" Nastine says.

" That bitch" Ace says with anger in his voice.

" On no now the Tentecrule will be in danger, how are we gonna stop this" Yellow asked in worry.

" For anyone who can exterminate the Tentecrule you will be rewarded one million dollars" Nastine says.

" She'll do anything to destroy them" Brook says.

" Anyone who wants money report to the front of the harbor immediately" Nastine says.

" Does she really think that the people on this island would actually hurt the Tentecrule for money, how ridicules" Misty says.

" Think again Misty" Ash says as they see a hurd of people running right at them.

" Lets move out of the way before we get trampled" Ace says as he and the others quickly move to the side after Horsea jumped out of Misty's arms.

" Whoever destroys those Tentecrules will get the one million dollar" Nastine says arriving in a tank causing the people to cheer. " What in the world" she says as a rose get imbedded into her tank.

" Prepare for trouble"

" Make that double"

" To protect the world form devastation"

" To unite all people within are nation"

" To denounce the evil of truth and love"

" To extend are reach to the stars above"

" Jessie"

" James.

" Team rocket blast off at the speed of light".

" Surrender now or prepare to fight".

" Meowth that's right"'

" Leave your Tentecrule extermination project to team rocket" James says.

" hehe you guys might be bale to pull it off" Nastine says with a smile.

" We sure will Nestine" Jessie says.

" Sounds good, if you can exterminate the Tentecrule completely the million bucks is yours" Nastine says.

" How cruel disrespecting the sea like that" Misty say with a sad look as they watched team rocket leave.

A few minutes later

" Did they just super size the Tentecrule" Ash says with his eye wide open in shook.

" Scary" yellow says as she hides behind Ace in freight.

" Great we're probably gonna have to fix their mess" Ace says in annoyance as the giant Tentecruel started to attack Nastines unfinished Hotel.

" On no Tentecrule is an easy shot for them like that" Misty says as in worry

" Fire" Nastine says as her men started to fire cannons at the giant Tentecrule but the cannon had no effect on Tentecrule. The Tentacruel decided to start swimming to Port Vista while he commanded the Tentecool to help trampling over Nastines servants in the process.

" Oh no a tidal wave" Yellow says seeing the giant Tentecrue creat a title wave.

" Lets get out of here" Ash says.

" But what about the Tentecrule" Misty says worrying about them.

" We can't help them if were dead" Ash says as he grabbed Misty's arm dragging her with them.

" So this is what Horsea was trying to warn us about" Brook says as they entered a building for safety.

" Why would they do this, they're only making themselves look bad" Misty says.

" What do you expect we were the ones who first tried to destroy their homes" Ace says.

" We need to do something" Yelow says.

" Leave it to me" Misty says as she prepared to leave.

" Wait, look up their" Brook says stopping her and getting everyone to look at Meowth who was being held by the giant Tentecrule.

" We are Tentecrule and Tentecool, you humans have destroyed our home and now we will have our revenge" Tentecool says using Meowth as a medium while the other Tentecool kept destroying the buildings.

" They're using Mewoth as a puppet" Brook says.

" As much as that amuses me we need to think of something to stop them quickly" Ace says.

" We will destroy your world and your homes, just as you have foolishly tried to destroyed ours" Tentecool says

" The hotel that was being built must be on top of their home" Ash says.

" No wonder they're so angry, I'd be angry too if someone desecrated my home like Nastine did theirs" Yellow says.

" That's what Horsea was trying to tell, how can I call myself a water Pokémon trainer after that" Misty says as she hangs her head in shame.

" Move out the way he's aiming for us" Ace says causing the others to run when Tentecrule smashed the windows of their building.

" No Horsea" Misty yells as she see Horsea flying through the air after Tentecrule smacked him out of the water.

" Pidgeotto save Horsea" Ash says getting his Pidgeotto catch and bring Horsea over to them.

" I'm sorry Horsea, you got hurt just to protect us" Misty says as she held Horsea tightly.

" Pikachu/Gible" Piakchu and Gible says as they jumped onto their perspective trainers head, showing them their will to battle after seeing Horsea's bravery.

" Fearow, Beedril, Shellder and Eevee lets go" Ace says taking out his perspective pokemon to help drie the Tentecool away.

" Squirtle, Baulbasaur, Butterfree and Pidgeotto I chose you" Ash says getting his pokemon to help.

" Goldeen, Starmi and Staryu go" Misty says getting her Pokémon to help.

" Get ready Zubat" Brook says taking out Zubat to help.

" Lapras do your best" Yellow says taking out her Lapras.

" Send the Tentecool back to the sea" Ash and Ace say getting the Pokémon to start attacking and dropping the Tentecool back into the ocean.

" hey were did Misty go" Ash asked noticing that Misty wasn't with them anymore.

" She probably went to talk some sense into Tentecrule" Ace says knowing Misty didn't want water Pokémon to be viewed negatively.

" But it's dangerous out their she could get seriously hurt" yellow says worrying for her friends safety.

After a few minutes of battling some of the gangs Pokémon were taken down.

" Though you are Pokémon, if you take the human's side you are our enemies" Tentecool says.

Pokémon talk

" Please stop this, theirs no reason fro you to act so violently" Pikachu says while riding on top of Pidgeotto.

" These humans are the ones who attacked our home first, they brought this on themselves" Tentecrule says.

" Is Pikachu trying to reason with him" Brook says.

" I'm counting on you Pikachu" Ash says hoping his partner would be able to calm Tentecrule down.

" Seem like Gibel is trying to help out" Ace says as he spots Gibe going towards were Piakchu is on Fearow back.

" Just because a few humans are bad doesn't mean all of them are, please just leave them be the damage you've already done should be enough for them to learn their mistake" Gible says hoping to stop Tentecrule from doing anymore damage.

" I don't care these humans have used us and treated us unjustly for far to long and if you have decided to ally yourselves with them then I will dispose of you personally" Tentecrule says as he prepared to attack them.

" Please stop Tentecrule" Misty say form a top a building getting Tentecrules attention. " Please go back to the ocean" she says. " Please this is enough, we understand that we hurt you" Misty says casing Tentecrule to look at the people on the ground. " We promise not to destroy your home anymore" she says. " Please were sorry" Misty says pleadingly.

" If this happens we will not stop, remember this well" Tentecrule says before he threw Meowth away.

" Think you can just leave do ya, well take this" Nastine says as she started to attack the giant Tentecrule.

" She doesn't get the message does she" Ash says.

" Wow I think we may have actually found someone dumber than the three idiots of team rocket" Ace says.

" Lets go" Brook says as he and the others ran to help Misty.

" What's wrong with you, don't you understand that what your doing wrong" Misty says with Horsea agreeing.

" You stuck up little brat" Nastine says in anger.

" Tentecrule" Misty says in surprise when she sees Tentecrule leening over Nastine causing.

" I'm glad your starting to wise up now why don't we do some business" Nastine says before she was swatted away by Tentecrule.

" Ha nice" Ace says and he and the others arrived just in time to see Nastine get what she deserved.

" So long" Ash says as he watch's her fly off into the horizon.

Later during the sunset

" Finally we get to leave that stupid island" Ace says happily as they were on a ship off of port vista.

" Now we can finally get back on our journey" Ash says excitedly.

" And I'll help you guys make your Pokémon as strong as possible" Yellow says with determination.

" Hey don't forget about me" Brook says causing everyone to laugh a little.

" We also got a new friend to come along with us isn't that right Horsea" Misty says holding her new Pokémon in her arms.

Till next time

XXX

As I said before Ash will slowly become smarter throughout the story so he will eventually learn to tell when team tickets wearing a disguise. As fro why Ace was able to see through team rockets disguise is because I made him a character who is very good at remembering people regardless of what type of disguises they wear and he is naturally the smarter one out of the two since I didn't want to make them to similar to one another.

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review.

Ash's Pokémon

On him

Pikachu (M), Squirtle (M), Butterfree (M), Pidgeotto(F), Baulbasaur (M), Charmander (M)

At lab

Sandshrew (M), Eevee (F), Kingler (M)

Ace's Pokémom

On him

Gible (M), Eevee (F), Beedril (M), Growleth (M), Shellder (M), Fearow (F)

At lab

Electabuzz (M)

Yellow


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Pokémon

XXX

EPISODE 20

" Hey look " Misty says as she see's land right in front of her.

" So that's maidens peak, finally we can continue on out journey" Ash says excitedly.

" It doesn't matter to me, I just wasted another summer" Brock says sadly.

" I don't think it was that bad, Ash's Kabby evolved, Misty got a new Pokémon and we got a new friend to travel with" Ace says.

" Ya we had lots of fun" Yellow says happily.

" for kids like you summer means playing on the beach and plashing around having fun. For me summer means bathing suits and girls to wear them" Brock says as he drops onto his knees and hands in depression" now bikini season is over and I'll have to wait another year to get a girl" Brock says.

' That's just pathetic' Ace thinks to himself as he sweat drops at Brook's behavior.

" It's ok brook you'll get a girlfriend one day" Yellow says trying to comfort him.

A little later

" Hey theirs a festival going on awesome" Ash says.

" Sounds like fun lets check it out" Misty says.

" I'll end up riding the Farris wheel all alone" Brock says sadly.

" And I'll ride on it with Yellow" Ace says causing Brook to sadden even more and Yellow to blush.

"Ace that wasn't very nice" Yellow says reprimanding him while still having a small blush on her face.

' They haven't known each other fro more than a week and they already seem like a couple' Misty and Ash both think to themselves.

" Sorry I couldn't help it, though he'll probably become love stuck the second he sees another pretty girl" Ace says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Who's that" Brook says catching everyone's. " She's a complete knock out" he says as he stares at a beautiful women with long purple hair and then gets trampled by a stampede of passengers. "Were did she go" Brock asked as he noticed that the women was no longer their.

" Pikachu " Pikachu says as he and Gible says as they saw the women turn into a Gassly.

" Cheer up man were at a festival" Ash says helping Brock stand back up.

" Ya lets have some fun" Misty says as she started to drag Brock while the others followed behind.

" This is so much fun" Yellow says excitedly as she held some cotton candy in her hand.

" definitely a great way to unwind" Ace says as he was feeding Gible a little bit of his cotton candy.

" She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Brock says getting their attention.

" Hey you their" an old women says surprising Brock.

" Who are you" Brock says in surprise as he falls down on his ass.

" I suggest you beware of that beautiful young women you see or else you may experience cruel fate" the old women says.

' Our lives are gonna put on the line again aren't they' Ace thinks to himself as he sighs.

" I have to meet her" Brock says.

" I must be the beautiful girl she's talking about but I would never hurt Brook" Misty says causing Ace to give her a are you stupid look.

" I was talking about a beautiful young women, not a scrawny little brat like you" the old women says angering Misty.

" It's alright Misty I think your very beautiful" Yellow says trying to calm Misty down.

" Though she isn't wrong you are pretty scrawny" Ash says earning a punch to the face curtsey of Misty.

" Don't you think that was a little much" Ace says but shuts up as soon as he see's Misty glaring at him.

" Lets get out of here I'm not gonna take this" Misty says as she grabbed Ash and Brook dragging them away with Yellow and Ace right behind her.

A few hours later the gang found themselves looking at a panting of a beautiful women who was said to have been waiting for her lover to return. Brook and surprisingly James form team rocket started to walk up to the painting fo the women as if they were in a trance before they were stopped by a old man who was talking about her life story.

' why can't we just have one normal day' Ace thinks to himself in annoyance knowing that they were gonna get stuck in another weird situation.

" The women in this painting perished over two thousand years ago" the old man says.

" Two thousand year" Brock says as he and James listened.

" She was in love with a brave and handsome young man, but he left her and sailed away to fight in a war. She waited for a very long time hoping to see his ship on the horizon but her true never returned, but she waited not moving form the cliff even to the point the point her body turned to stone. Till this says she waits for her love to return" the old man says.

" Please tell me where it is" Brock asked.

" The maidens rock is not far from this shrine" the old man replied.

At maidens rock

" So that's maidens rock, it's beautiful" Brook says as they along with team rocket arrived at maidens rook. " if she were my girlfriend I would never let her go" Brock says.

" No one would be able to steal her form me" James says trying to grab the rock.

" They've completely gone insane" Ace says with a sweat drop.

" I think it's sweet in a very weird way" Yellow says causing him to sweat drop more.

Suring the night

" Ok this is getting ridicules we've been out here of hours" Ace says annoyed.

" Bros right lets leave, we need to find a place to sleep" Ash says also annoyed.

" You guys go I want to stay a little longer, just go sleep at the Pokémon center I'll be their soon" Brock says as he's sitting down.

At the Pokémon center

" I'm getting worried Brook still hasn't returned" Misty says in worry.

" I think it'd be best if we go out to look for him" Ace says.

" We'll go together that way we can have each others backs incase something goes wrong" Ash says getting a nod form his brother.

" Hold it, it's curfew time right now none of you are going anywhere, get to bed this instance" Nurse joy says grabbing both boys by the neck of their shirts.

" The door are looked I don't think we can do anything at this point" Yellow says trying to open the doors.

" Fine we'll leave to look for him as soon as it's morning" Ace says as they al went to get some sleep.

Morning at the shrine

" Brook if you're here answer me" Ash says as they look for Brock.

" Oh great it's them, just what we needed more unnecessary problems" Ace says in annoyance.

" I finally found you brats, wait a minute your not the one I'm looking for" Jessie says in frustration.

" Are you guys looking for somebody to" Ash asked.

" Prepare for trouble" Jessie says crossing her arms.

" You do that stupid monologue of yours and I'll get Electabuzz to shook you" Ace threatens getting her to stop. All of a sudden James and Brock fell out of the shrine.

" Hey brook get it together" Ash says helping his friend up.

" So everything happened as I predicted" the old women says surprising them.

" What do you mean by that" Yellow asked in confusion.

" They've both seen the ghost of the maiden" the old women says.

" You mean they're possessed" Ash says.

" Guess were gonna have to find away to break whatever hold she has on them" Ace says in annoyance as James and Brook keep saying I love her over and over again.

" Gible use flamethrower to wake them up" Ace says.

" Pikachu use thunder shook to help" Ash says getting the two Pokémon to wake up Brook and James with their attack.

" You ok now bro" Ash and Ace say together.

" Ya thanks guys" Brock says sitting up.

" Glad to have you back" Ace says.

" I'm James form team rocket" James says getting up.

" Great he's back to" Jessie says with a sigh.

" But not to normal" Meowth says as they watch James prance around.

Inside the shrine

" All men who see the maiden fall for her spell" the old women say. " There are always found babbling like idiots here at the shrine" the old women says.

" Who care as long as I can be with her" Brock says in a trance.

" He isn't cured at all" Ash says with a sweat drop.

" Guess we have to figure out another way to fix him" Ace says.

" I'm scarred you have to do something" James says.

" Here you can use these" the old women says putting two stickers on Brocks and James faces. " These are anti ghost stickers, however they aren't free" the old women says.

Later

" I can't believe we had to pay for so many of these stupid charms" Ace says in annoyance as they put the charms all over the inside and outside of the shrine.

" We're doing this for a friend so theirs no harm in it" Yellow says cheerfully causing Ace to blush.

" Will this really work" James asked.

" Be quite were working" Jessie says slapping a charm onto James mouth to shut him up.

Later during the night

" I wonder if she'll come" Yellow asked.

" Oh she'll come" Meowth says.

" This better work" ash says.

" Otherwise shit will happen, seriously I knew Brook was desperate but I didn't know he was this desperate" Ace says.

" Hopefully it does just do shit doesn't happen" Misty says bopping Ace on the head.

" She's here" the old women says as a strong current of wind hit them.

" I've been waiting for you" the ghost says as the wind stopped.

" Yes and I've been waiting too" Brock says.

" I'm sacred" James says as he started to cry.

' Seriously that guy need to man up, this is just pathetic' Ace thinks to himself.

" I wanted to meet you" the ghost says before James and Brock started to levitate towards her.

" Brook" Ash says in worry as he and the others ran after him.

" At this rate she's going to get him" Yellow says in panic waving her arms around.

" Not if I can help it" Ace says as he creates and arm out of his aura grabbing Brock before the ghost could get him.

" That was amazing how did you do that" Yellow says in excitement.

" I'll explain later tight now help me pull him down" Ace says getting the others go grab onto Brook and pull him down.

" Help me" James says as he was still floating towards the ghost. Jessie saved him by hitting the ghost with a canon causing her to drop James.

" He belongs to team rocket, your not taking him" Jessie says with a canon on her shoulder.

" Were in world did you get that" Ace asked.

" Internet" Jessie says plainly causing everyone to sweat drop.

" I will not let you interfere" the ghost says before creating a creating a bunch of skeletal ghost to attack the gang.

" KYAAAAA" Yellow says in fright latching onto Ace and burring her face into his chest in fear of the ghost.

' This would be so awesome right now if we weren't being attacked' Ace thinks with a blush present on his face.

" Lets see if this is a Pokémon doing, stuff like this isn't normal" Ash says taking out his Pokedex.

" Good idea if it's a Pokémon we might have a chance to beat her" Ace says as his brother kept scanning the ghost until he point his Pokedex and the maidens ghost.

" Gastly the ghost Pokémon, it's usually invisible. It's specialty in hypnosis" the Pokedex says.

" So you finally figured it out huh, yes your right I'm a Gastly" Gastly says showing them his true form.

" Lets do this Pikachu/Gible get ready to battle" Ash and Ace say together as their Pokémon get ready to fight.

" A little rodent and land shark huh, easy enough to stop you" Gastly says as he transformed into a mousetrap to scare Pikachu and a freezer to scare Gible away.

" Pikachu" Pikachu says in fright as he ran away from the mousetrap.

" Gible" Gibe says in fear jumping into his trainer's arms for protection.

" It's alright little buddy I won't let him hurt you" Ace says as he starts to comfort his frightened Pokémon.

" I'll deal with this" Meowth says as he runs at Gastly.

" You wanna play games huh, well fine lets paly" Gastly says before he transforms into a ball causing Meowth to play around.

" Ok you guys stay out of this you'll only get in the way" Ace says to team rocket.

" Hey what do you mean by that you brat" Jessie says in anger.

" WHAT I MEAN IS THAT YOUR NO HELP" Ace yells at them causing them to shut up.

" Ace don't you think that was a little much" Yellow says to him still holding on to him.

" Nope" Ace says bluntly causing her to sweat drop.

" Charmander I chose" Ash says taking out his Charmander.

" Growleth help him out" Ace says taking out his Growleth.

" I have the perfect thing to take care of you two" Gastly says as he turned into a fire extinguisher scaring both Growleth and Charmander.

" Squirtle, Baulbasaur attack together" Ash says taking them out to battle.

" How pitiful, lets see how you handle fighting your evolved forms Venasaur and Blastouis" Gastly says making a Blastouis and Venasaur appear. " And just for fun I'll combine them in order to make a Venastouis" Gastly says as the two Pokémon merged together.

' that's weird and scary' Ace thinks to himself.

" Bring it on" Squirtle says as he started to evolve into a Wartortle.

" Sweet he Squirtle evolved" Ash says in excitement.

" It doesn't matter they'll still loss" Gastly says as the Venastouise used Skull bash on Balbasuar and Wartortle effectively knocking them out.

" Ok seriously how are we going to beat him" Ash says.

" Leave it to me" Misty says taking out a golden cross.

" What's that" Gastly asked curiously.

" It's a cross, I've also got garlic, a stake and a hammer" Misty says causing everyone to sweat drop.

" What do I look like a vampire or something" Gastly says wavering a little.

" Misty seriously, if your going to say something at least make sure it's not stupid" Ace says with a sigh getting her to glare at him.

" I may not be a vampire but I hate sunlight" Gastly says as he hears the morning bell ring. " Its time for me to go, don't forget the story of the maiden she will be back next year" Gastly says.

" So when are you two planning to let go of each other" Misty says slyly to Yellow and Ace who were still embracing each other in a hug.

" Sorry" Yellow says as she lets go with a huge blush on her face.

" Don't worry about it" Ace says also having a massive blush.

Later

" During each summer visitors light up these candle to light up the way for any wondering spirits who can't find they're way back home" office jenny says as they put a candle a float on the ocean.

EPISODE 21

" This ridge should lead us to saffron city" Brock says as they were in front of a mountain path.

" And to out next challenge at the saffron gym" Ash says excitedly.

" Ya, but I get to battle first" Ace says.

" Sounds fair after all I did get to battle surge first." Ash says.

" What are those" Ash asked seeing something far off.

" I think they're Butterfree" Misty says.

" The Butterfree are celebrating their season of love" Brock replied

" The season of love" Misty asked slightly confused.

" It's the season were Butterfree's find their mates to lay eggs with" Yellow replied getting an awe from the others.

" That's so cute" Misty says excitedly.

" Does that mean my Butterfree to" Ash says.

" if you don't let your Butterfree cross the seas he'll never have babies" Brock says surprising Ash.

" Well for now lets get a closer look at he Butterfree. Lets see if theirs anything that can lift us into the air" Ace says getting a nod from the others

A little while later

" Wow can't believe we found and air balloon for rent out here" Ace says as they got into the air balloon.

" I know we really got lucky with this" Ash says happily.

" We'll probably see a lot of other balloons once were in the air" Brock says as he starts the flame.

" What a view" Ash says as they stare at the ocean.

" It amazing" Ace says with a smile.

" Just beautiful" Yellow says with sparkles in her eyes.

" Pikachu/Gible" Pikachu's and Gible says getting the others attention.

" Hey look it's the Butterfree" Misty says as they spot the flock of Butterfree in the air.

" How cute, they're pairing up into couples" Yellow says

" Ash's you should take out Buterfree to find his mate" Brock says.

" Butterfree lets go" Ash says taking out his Butterfree who went around talking with the other Butterfree.

" it seems like non of those Butterfree are his type" Brock says as they see Butterfree keep getting rejected

" What do you mean they look exactly the same to me" Misty asked.

" Some may fly better than other or have slightly different pattern" Brock replied.

" Look at all of those balloons" Yellow says as she sees a bunch of other trainers releasing their own Butterfree.

" Oh great I Brook just went to dream and" Ace says as they see Brock blushing like crazy after he spots a girl with purple hair.

" Butterfree pick the Butterfree that the girl just released" Brock says pointing to the Butterfree.

" Don't bud into Butterfree's love affair" Misty says punching Brock on the top of his head. " Go head Butterfree pick whichever one you like you don't have to listen to Brook" Mist says.

" Good luck buddy I know you'll bag an awesome mate" Ash says encouraging him.

Buterfree kept flying along looking for a mate that interested him until he spotted a pink Butterfree, instantly falling in love as he flew towards her.

" Looks like Buterfree found a girl he likes" Misty says.

" Love at first site" Brock says.

" So beautiful" Yellow says happily.

" Looks like Buterfree's doing his courtship dance" Ash says as he watches Butterfree dance to impress the pink Butterfree.

" Wow I'm surprised you even know that" Misty says trying to tease Ash.

" Of course he's been studying a lot so he can become a Pokémon master unlike a certain slacker" Ace says taunting Misty earning a punch to the top of his head from said girl. Everyone turned back to watching Buterfreee to see him get sapped in the face

" That was just mean" Yellow says in shook.

" Looks like Buterfree got shot down" Brock says.

" That's just not fair at all" Misty says.

" Where's he going" Ash asked as he saw Butterfree flying away with tear in his eyes.

" He was shot down in his prime" Brock says a little sad for his friend.

" Poor guy" Pikachu and Gible says at the same time.

' Looks like were starting to understand what they're saying more and more' Ace thinks in his head as he peeked a glance at Pikachu and Gible.

" Lets go after him" Ace says as they started to descend.

" Are you alright buddy" Ash asked as he ran towards his family.

" He was rejected by someone he loved that's a terrible pain to deal with" Brock says.

" You should know considering how many times you've been rejected" Ace says causing Brock to start sulking.

"Ace you shouldn't pick on others" Yellow says scolding Ace.

" Sorry I'll behave" Ace says while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Well, now we know who wares the pants in the relationship" Misty says causing Yellow and Ace to blush

" Beerdril get her" Ace says as he took out his Beedrill who started flying after a screaming Misty.

" I wonder why that pink Butterfree shun my Butterfree, he's definitely strong after the training we put him through" Ash says with.

" How about you try showing off Buterfree's moves, that might help show his good points a lot better" Yellow suggested.

" Sound like a good idea to me" Ace says agreeing with her.

" Alright then lets go give it another try" Ash says.

" Wait a new look might help" Brook says as he tied a yellow bandanna around Butterfrees neck.

" aw he looks so cute" Yellow says making Buterfree sparkle in happiness.

Back in the air balloon

" lets see if we can find that pink Butterfree again" Ash syas as he loos around using his binoculars. " Alright I found her" Ash says as he sees the pink Butterfree flying in the distance.

" Butterfree have confidence I'll know you'll do great" Ash says as Butterfree flew off after the pink Butterfree.

" Good luck we know you can get her" Ace says from giving Butterfree even more confidence.

" Butterfree show her your gust attack" Ash says but Butterfree still didn't get any attention. " Try tackle" Ash says but only ended up getting the same result.

" Shoot down again" Ash says depressed his Buterfree was rejected again.

( I'm just going to skip the team rocket speech from now own)

" Oh great they're here just what we needed extreme stupidity" Ace says as team rocket arrived in a plan with a giant net to catch all of the Butterfree.

" They're taking all of the Butterfree" Misty says in worry.

" We have to stop them" Ash says in anger causing a faint blue light to develop around him again.

" Don't worry we will" Ace says also showing the same blue light developing around him.

" That's it Buterfree use your tackle attack" Ash says as he noticed that his Buterfree started to attack team rockets plain.

" This is no good we can't save them like this, Ash lets call out our other Pokémon to help" Ace says getting a nod form his brother, but before they could send out any other Pokémon Misty and Yellow stooped them.

" He's giving his best please don't get in the way" Yellow says with pleading eyes.

" Alright" Ace says as he and Ash relented.

" They're getting away" Ash says as they see team rocket flying away while Buterfree tried desperately to chase after them.

" Brook strengthen the fire" Misty says.

" Right" Brock says as he strengthens the fire keeping the air balloon in the sky.

" Dang we lost them" Ace says as they couldn't see Buterfree or team rocket anywhere.

" There's Buterfree" Ash says as he sees Buterfree approaching them.

" What happened buddy do you know were team rocket it" Ash asked his Pokémon who motioned them to where team rocket is hiding.

" Is the pink Butterfree they're as well" Misty asked getting a nod from Butterfree.

" Then show us the way so we can pummel those idiots" Ace says with an evil grin scaring the others slightly.

A little later

" Sup" Ace says surprising team rocket as he and the others entered the abandoned building team rocket was hiding in.

" We just can't get a break" Jessie says.

" You got that right" Ash says.

" Butterfree go" ash says as his Buterfree tackled team rocket.

" Starmi use tackle" Misty says waking out her Starmi who started to attack team rocket.

" Vulpix use flamethrower" Yellow says brining out her Vulpix for battle.

" Gible use flamethrower as well" Ace says as team rocket were burned by the combined flamethrowers. As then others kept team rocket busy Butterfree was able to break the cage keeping the other Butterfree captive allowing them all to fly out.

" Hurry up and fly away" Brock says opening the door so that the Butterfreee could get away form team rocket.

" We wont let them get away" Meothw says as he and the rest of team rocket got into their plain and flew after the Butterfree.

" We have to go after them quickly" Ace says as they got into their air balloon and followed team rocket.

" Pika Pikachu" Pikachu says as he jumps onto Butterfrees back.

" Pikachu what are you planning to do" Ash asked his partner.

" I'm going to get back at them" Pikachu says before Butterfree flies off towards team rocket. Butterfree was able to get in front of the plain allowing Pikachu to jump onto it and shook team rocket causing team rocket to fall in some crevasse as Butterfree caught Pikachu.

' Hopefully that is the last we'll ever see them' Ace thinks as he watching team rocket fall into the crevasses. ' Seriously it'll take a miracle for them to survive a fall like that'.

" You two did a great job I'm proud of you" Ash says as Pikachu and Butterfree came back.

" pika Pikachu" Pikachu says while making the victory sign.

" Free" the pink butterfree says as she flew towards Ash's Butterfree with a small blush on her face.

" Love is such a beautiful thing" Yellow says gushing at the love being shown by the two Butterfree.

" I know it's just wonderful" Misty says doing the same thing.

" Seems like they're both doing the court ship dance together" Brook says as they watched the two Butterfree's dance together.

Later during the sunset

" I guess this is goodbye huh buddy" Ash says getting a nod form his Butterfree.

" They need to cross the ocean in order to mater" Yellow says.

" It's time you say goodbye Ash" Brook says.

" I know" ash says as he crouches down face level with the two Butterfree. " I hope you two have a happy life together, please take care of each other" Ash says.

" Your babies will be beautiful" Misty says.

" You should get going now" Brock says.

" We'll never forget you" Yellow says looking like she was going to cry.

" Live free and strong alright" Ace says with a smile as the two Butterfree flew off into the horizon.

" Goodbye Butterfree maybe we'll meet again someday" Ash says as his eyes were shadowed by his hat.

" Pikachu/Gible" Pikachu and Gible say as they wave bye to their brother.

" Good bye Butterfree I'll never forget you" Ash says with a few tears.

EPISODE 22

" Great were lost thanks to you Misty" Ash says as they were now in a dark forest still travelling towards Saffron city.

" Like your one to talk, you've gotten us lost a lot more than I have" Misty says angrily.

" Enough we have enough problems as it is and I don't want you two fighting to be one of them" Ace says annoyed at the constant arguments Ash and Misty always seem to have.

" Please it's scary enough here as it is, we don't need unnecessary arguments either" Yellow says holding on to Ace's shirt as she shook form fear.

" They're right you two need to calm down" Brook says.

" YOU CALM DOWN" Ash and Misty yell at Brock together making him back away in fear.

" hehehehe" they all hear to see a little girl bouncing a ball near them.

' What a little girl like that doing in a forest alone" Ace thinks wary of the little girl in front of them.

" Oh hello do you live around here" Ash asked the mysterious little girl.

" hehehe heheheh" the girl laughs as she starts to run away.

' ya something weird is definitely going on' Ace thinks having a very bad feeling.

" Well that was weird" Ash says confused at why the girl would suddenly run away like that.

" It doesn't matter let's just find saffron city so we can finally get our long over due forth badge" Ace says slightly annoyed.

Later

" I think I see saffron city" Ace says from cliff relieved they finally found the city they were looking for.

" Sweet we can finally challenge the gym leader" Ash says happily wanting to battle the gym leader as soon a possible.

" I heard the name of the gym leader in saffron city is Sabrina" Brock says giving them some info he has on the gym leader.

" I heard she uses physic type Pokémon so she'll definitely be your toughest opponent so far" Yellow says giving her own info for them to use.

" Then we better bring our best when we're challenging her" Ace says in a serious tone.

" I agree I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made with Surge, not this time" Ash says with more confidence rather than arrogance this time around.

Later inside the city

" Wow now this is what I call a city" Ash says looking at all the lights that illuminated the city during the night.

" Congratulation you are the winners of saffron city" two weird girls says as they put flowers around Ash's and Ace's neck.

' How the help did they survive that fall' Ace thinks to himself recognizing the two in front of him as team rocket, really who else would be stupid enough to pull off such a stupid trick.

" Ace are you ok" Yellow asked noticing her friends dumbfounded look.

" Nothing, just forget about it" Ace says causing her to look at him confused.

" How exactly can someone win something from entering a city, you two are clearly untrustworthy so get out of our way" Ash says annoyed at the two girls in front of him at looked oddly familiar.

' He's really changed over the past few months I'm so proud' Ace thinks happy ay his brother's growth as an individual.

" Oh but please allow us to rewards you" the girl with orange hair said with a small tick mark forming on her forehead.

" Fine let's just get this over with" Ash says clearly annoyed.

Later inside a building

" Right this way to the grand prize room" they two girls say as they entered the building.

" And thank you fro your Pokémon" they say as they picked up Gible and Pikachu.

" I should have known" Ace says as he and his brother ran at team rocket before they were suddenly teleported to another room.

" Oh come on" Ace says in annoyance at they were in a room with no exists.

" Ace please calm down" Yellow says.

" I can't believe we actually let them trick us like that" Ash says.

" Theirs no way out of this room" Brock says.

" Bingo the only way in or out is through the use of the warp tile, theirs no way for you to escape" Jessie says as a video screen was slowly brought down showing team rocket.

" Now prepare for the premier of our devastation show" Jessie says as she and James quickly change cloths of screen.

One stupid song later

" What a boring show" Misty says mockingly.

" Definitely gonna get cancelled" Ash also says mockingly.

" Whatever we already got what we want" Jessie says as they showed both Pikachu and Gible tied up with tap covering their mouths.

" You idiots just don't know how to give up, you better give us our Pokémon back or else" Ash growled at them as the tv screen suddenly turned off.

" What just happened why did the screen suddenly just turn off" Yellow says.

" Don't know but I have a feeling were gonna be stuck in another mess" Ace says.

" For some reason I think your right" Ash says agreeing.

" heheheheh" they all hear, turning around to see the same little girl that they saw in the forest holding both Pikachu and Gible.

" You're the little girl from the forest, thanks for saving Pikachu and Gible" Ash says as Pikachu and Gible run to their perspective trainers.

" Thanks we owe you for that" Ace says with a smile. ' that girl is not normal and how the hell did she suddenly teleport in here with Pikachu and gible' Ace thinks to himself.

" That's no ordinary little girl" Misty says as she started to glow blue.

" Gezz what gave it away" Ace says sarcastically.

" That glow it's similar to ours" Ash says in surprise.

" Ya I think she may have the same power as us or a similar one, but whichever it is we'll probably find out soon enough" Ace says as the little girl teleported them to an abandoned city.

" How did we end up outside" Misty asked in confusion.

" We were probably teleported here just like how we were teleported to that room" Ace answers.

" We teleported that's so cool" Yellow says with stares in her eyes.

" That girl must have been the one who teleported us" Ash says as he started to stand up.

" Well we should be ok for now as long as we don't have to win anymore stupid prizes" Brock says.

" That's an oddly shaped building" Ash says as they stared at a weird building in front of them.

" Your telling me it looks like something from a si-fi" Ace says sweat dropping at the strange design.

" That would be Sabrina's gym" a weird old man says as he jogged up to the gang.

" So that's Sabrina's gym" Ash says.

" If your planning on competing in the Pokémon league I suggest you skip this gym" the old man told them.

" And why would we do that" Ace asked.

" That I can not tell you" the old man says as he starts to walk away.

" That old man was weird" Yellow says a little confused as to why the old man would tell them not to challenge a gym without reason.

" Regardless of weather it's dangerous we should still at least try" Ace says getting a nod from his brother as they entered the gym.

" Hello is anyone here, it seems like no one here wired" Ash says walking down the hall.

" This place is seriously giving me the creeps" Misty says.

" Huh what's this" yellow says getting everyone's attention to a door with see through glass. What they saw was a bunch of people trying to bend spoons and predict cards without touching or looking at them.

" What's up with this place" Ash says.

" What are you children doing here" a weird man wearing a face mask asked.

" We're here to battle Sabrina for the marsh badge" Ace replied.

" You want to challenge the great Sabrina" the man asked.

" Of course why else would we be here" Ash retorts

" Excuse me but can you tell us what those people in that room were doing" Misty asked as she pointed to the door.

" You know so little yet you wish to challenge the great Sabrina" the man says as he takes out a spoon and focuses intensely on it. After a little while the spoon bent but the man was panting heavily.

" Wow that was amazing" Yellow says with stares in her eye.

" Was that telekinesis" Ash asked curiously.

" Yes, psychic type Pokémon cannot be controlled without telekinetic powers" the man says.

" Let me give it a try" Ace says as he took the spoon form the man and focused on it after a few second the spoon bent back to normal surprising everyone especially the man.

" Wow that was so amazing Ace" Yellow says causing him to blush a little at the praise.

" Let me try bro" Ash says as he took the spoon from his brother and was able to bend the spoon.

" Wow it seems like both Ash and Ace have psychic abilities" Brock says in wonder.

" You two are just full of surprises you know that" Misty says.

" Impossible how can two brats like you have psychic abilities" the man says in disbelief.

" Whatever just take us to Sabrina we've waited long enough to get our badge's" Ace says wanting to get to the battle quickly.

" Very well I will take you to her" the man says as he leads them to be Sabrina was waiting for them.

" This looks more like a Pokémon temple than a gym" Brock says little unnerved by the gym.

" I don't like this place on bit" Misty says.

" This is really scary" Yellow says as he held onto Ace for comfort.

" Great Sabrina these strangers have come to challenge you" the man says as he kneels on one knee. " Though I don't know why you would waste your time on this group of losers" the man says as the same little girl who saved Pikachu and Gible appeared behind the blinds.

" It's that little girl again" Ash says.

" Forgive me, it's not my place to decide who you battle" the man says as he was covered in a blue aura before he ran out like a little girl in fright.

' This girl is seriously dangerous I better use Gible, I work best with him' Ace thinks to himself.

" I knew there was something wrong with this girl" Misty says in fright.

" Regardless she's the one me and my brother need to defeat in order to get the marsh badge" Ash says.

" Sabrina if you really are her I demand an official match for the marsh badge.

" I'd like to have a match but if you lose then you have to play with me" the little girl says.

" Fine lets just get things started" Ace says.

" Be careful alright" Yellow tells Ace showing her concern.

" Don't worry I'll be fine" Ace says.

" Now shall we get this battle started" Sabrina says as she makes her appearance while holding the little girl on her lab.

" So you're Sabrina" Ash says as Sabrina levitated off of her char and gently landed on the ground.

" One on one and all out match agreed" Sabrina asked Ace as they both walked to the opposite ends of the field.

" Agreed" Ace says determined to win.

" Come on out Abra" Sabrina says taking out her Abra for battle.

' An Abra, strange choice in Pokémon but I should still be on guard considering she's one of the stronger gym leaders' Ace thinks to himself. " Gible your up" Ace says as Gible jumped of his trainers shoulder and landed on the ground prepared fro battle.

" He's not doing anything" Gible says as he watches abra just sit their doing nothing.

" If they won't make a move then we will, Gible start things off with flamethrower" Ace says. Gible unleashes his flamethrower on Abra thinking it would to significant damage but to his surprise Abra was able to avoid the flamethrower by using teleport.

' I need to focus my attack more on were Abra's going to be if I want to land I hit' Ace thinks to himself knowing normal methods of battling wouldn't work against a Pokémon like Abra. " Gible sue dragon breath on Abra" Ace says. As soon as dragon breathes was used Abra teleported out of the way. ' Now were you going to pop up' ace thinks as he feels Abrs reappearing on Gible right. 'Gotcha' " Gible use flamethrower to your right" Ace says and was happy to see that Gible was able to surprise everyone when Abra was hit with an unexpected flamethrower.

" Not bad seems like you have some skills after all, it's about time I got serious. Abra evolve" Sabrina says shocking everyone as her Abra started to evolve into a Kadabra.

" I did not see that coming" Ace says dumbfounded.

" That's just not fair" Gible complains.

" Gible calm down you need to keep your cool, especially since your fighting a Kadabra now" Ace says. " Use shadow ball" Ace says surprising Sabrina once again.

" kadabra dodge with teleport" Sabrina says as her Kadabra was barely able to teleport out of the way.

" Gible use flamethrower quickly before Kadabra can retaliate" Ace says getting Gibel to unleash a powerful Flamethrower.

" Kadabra use confusion and send the flamethrower back at him and then use psychic to finish him off" Sabrina says getting Kadabra to send the flamethrower back hitting Gible straight on and then hit him with a powerful psychic giving him a lot of damage.

" Gible are you ok" Ace asked showing worry for his little buddy.

" I'm fine I can still keep going" Gible tells his trainers as he shakily got up. ' I'm not going to let aniki down, he believes I can win and I will no matter what' Gible says to himself as he started to glow white.

" No way is he" Yellow says in aw.

" Ya he's evolving" Brook says in amazement wondering how Gibles evolution would look since he wasn't native to kanto.

" Nice now Gible will be even stronger" Ash says happily.

" Gibite" Gibite says as he stopped glowing and showed his new form to everyone.

" now that's what I'm talking about, lets show her how much more powerful you've become Gabite" Ace says as his partner gives of a battler cry showing he was ready for round two. " Use Dragon rush on Kadabra" Ace says. Gabite was engulfed in a blue energy and then soon launched himself at kadabra, the blue energy taking the shape of a dragon.

" Kadabra use psychic to counter" Sabrina says. Kadabra used psychic to stop Gibite in his tracks and then flung him away. The only problem was that Gibite was heading straight for Yellow while Dragon rush was still active.

" Yellow no" Ace says as he quickly get in between Gabite and Yellow and took the full brunt of the attack causing him to spit out some blood.

" No Sunny" Yellow says in worry.

" This is bad he's really hurt" Brock says as he ran towards his friend to see how bad the damage he took is.

" No bro this can't be happening" Ash says showing extreme worry for his brother.

" We have to get him to a hospital" Misty says looking like she was about to cry form having to see her friend get hurt.

" Aniki I'm sorry" Gabite days crying and blaming himself for hurting his trainer. It was his job to protect and fight for his trainer not hurt him and he had failed to so both just now.

" Gibite don't blame yourself for this, I got in the way of the attack myself so it's not your fault ha ha. Don't let this discourage you, you did great and I'm proud of you and I'll be fine it'll take a lot more than this to take me down" Ace says trying to comfort his Pokémon.

" This is bad he brook multiple ribs, we have to get him some treatment immediately" Brock says.

" Sunny why did you get in the way, you didn't have to get hurt just to save me" Yellow says with tears leaking down her face.

" You're my friend Yellow no matter what I will always protect my friends and family even if I have to give up my life my life to do so ha ha. I'm glade your ok I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let any of you get hurt like that when I could do something about it" Ace says with a smile feeling like he was gonna faint from the pain any second.

" Ash beat Sabrina any way you can, with the damage I took I'll probably be out for a few day. So no matter what win the badge for both of us" Ace says before he blanks out.

At a later day

' Ah my chest hurts like hell' Ace says as he starts to stir awake. He then notices a weight on his chest and looks to see his Eevee sleeping on him.

" She's been worried sick about you, she hasn't left your side since you fainted. In fact all of your Pokémon have been by your side since the beginning" Yellow says as she looked at her friend in worry.

Ace sits up slowly to see all of his Pokémon sleeping near him except Gorwleth since he was at professor Oaks lab. " I see, I have some really great Pokemon. How long have I been out and have you been crying" Ace asked as he could see that Yellows eyes were red and it looked like tears had been flowing down her face all night.

" You've been unconscious for the past two days and yes I have, how could I not when you got hurt to protect me" Yellow says with a sad face. " You didn't have to risk you life for me" she says as she starts to cry.

" Of course I would protect you, you're my friend and I will always protect my friends and family no matter what" Ace says as he hugs Yellow trying to calm her down. As Yellow and Ace were hugging each other Eevee had woken up.

" Baka" Eevee yelled at she jumped into her surprised trainers arms. " Never scare me like that ever again" she said as she started to cry into his chest.

' I'm starting to understand them more and more everyday' Ace thinks to himself. " Sorry fro scaring you Eevee I'll try to be more careful from now on I promise" Ace says as he hugged his crying Pokémon stroking her back trying to comfort her.

" You got that right from now on I'm going to be by your side all the time" Eevee says.

" Aniki your alive, I'm so glad. I'm sorry for not being strong enough" GIbite says as he and the other Pokémon had woken up to see their trainer finally awake.

" Don't worry it wasn't your fault things like that happen sometimes" Ace says as he rubs his partners head. " But I am sorry for worrying all of you" Ace says apologetically.

" Don't worry all that matters is that your ok" Fearow says in a motherly tone.

" Ya you did something no one else would have the courage to do so theirs no need to apologize" Beedril says with a hint of pride in his voice for having such brave trainer.

" You did what you thought was right there is no reason for you too feel bad about that" Shellder says reassuringly.

" What you did was something only someone who truly cares for others would do, I'm glad to have you as a trainer because with you I know that my trust in you is deserving" Electabuzz says with pride in his voice.

" Thank you, I'm happy to call you all my family" Ace says with a small smile. " oh ya I forgot to ask ,were are the others" Ace asked.

" They went to go get a ghost type Pokémon as soon as we got you too a house. He came back with a haunter around two hours ago and went to go challenge Sabrina to a battle hoping to beat her" Yellow says with a little worry in her voice. Which was justified considering how dangerous Sabrina proved herself to be.

" I see than, I better get going" Ace says as he got out of bed.

" What but you haven't fully healed yet" Yellow says in worry.

" I'm fine, just a little sore, beside I want to be their when my brother beats her in battle" Ace says as he found his Pokeballs on the desk next to him and returned all of his Pokemon except Eevee who took a seat on his shoulder and Gibite who stood next to him.

" Fine but if it looks like your still hurting than I will force you too rest" Yellow says trying to look intimidating.

" Sounds fair" Ace says as they walk out of the house they were staying in.

Later at the saffron gym

" Hey guys it seems like you were able to beat Sabrina while I was gone" Ace says as he and Yellow approached Ash and the others.

" Won is kind of suggestive considering my win was the cause of haunter laughing Sabrina into defeat" Ash says scratching the back of his head.

" Seriously" Ace says with stupefied expression.

" Good to see your ok man we were really worried about you especially Yellow" Brook causing said girl to blush.

" Ya I'm fine just a little sore" Ace says rolling his shoulder to emphasize his point.

" So did you two kiss while you were alone" Misty asked with a giant smirk on her face causing both Yellow and Ace's faces to go completely red.

" Misty shut up or I'll bring out Beedril" Ace says in a cold voice, causing Misty to shrink away.

" I'm glad to see that your al right" Sabrina says as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" Sabrina what are you doing here" Ash asked her.

" I came here to apologize to your brother about the accident during our battle and to give him a marsh badge as a token of forgiveness" Sabrina says as she handed Ace a marsh badge.

" Thanks and don't worry just like you said it was just an accident" Ace says.

" Still it was my fault so allow me to give you something extra as an apology" Sabrina says walking closer to Ace.

" Why are you getting so clobmpf" Ace didn't get to finish as Sabrina mashed her lips against his. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement, Ash was gaping like fish at what he just saw, Misty's eyed were the size of dinner plates, Brock was crying and saying this like he's so lucky and this isn't fair and Yellow just stood their motionless and the Pokémon were all just standing their just a dumbfounded as their trainers. Sabrina took Ace's shocked state as a chance to push her tongue into his mouth exploring as much as she could before she moved away from Ace.

" Eevee" Eevee yells in anger once she is out of shook and shot a shadow ball at Sabrina who just teleported out of the way.

" Not bad it seems you picked a good one good bye" Sabrina says to Yellow snapping her out of her daze and causing her to blush before she left.

" Well I think it's time we leave saffron city" Ace says as he started walking away with the others following right behind.

Till next time

XXX

Sorry for taking so long to update but I had to deal with my cousins wedding and some exams so I didn't really have much time to work on my fanfic but now I'm back and hopefully will be able to continue giving out chapters weekly.

Thank you for reading and please review. Don't be afraid to leave questions in the review.

Ash's Pokémon

On him

Pikachu (M), Wartoral (M), Kingler (M), Pidgeotto(F), Baulbasaur (M), Charmander (M)

At lab

Sandslash(M), Eevee (F),

Ace's Pokémom

On him

Gabite (M), Eevee (F), Beedril (M), Electabuzz (M), Shellder (M), Fearow (F)

At lab

Growleth (M)

Yellow's pokemon

Lapras (M), Vulpix (F), PIchu (M)


End file.
